Loving and Losing
by ZombieGurl98
Summary: Still without his memory and living at the farm, a stranger enters Zack's, or rather Adam's, life. With this stranger, memories start to resurface. Will it tear them apart? Or will they be stong enough to overcome it? Complete and being revised revamped.
1. Loving and Losing

_Disclaimer—Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron and Charles Eglee. I only own the plot and all original characters throughout the fic's duration._

_Summery- While without a memory of his past on the farm, Zack/Adam meets a girl. When memories from his past, among other things, starts to resurface will it tear apart what Zack/Adam and the new girl has? Or will they be strong enough to keep what they have created with each other?_

Loving and Losing

Prologue

Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them? So much that you were willing to wake up the next morning just to see them smile, or frown, or just to see them look at you? So much that you were willing to put your feelings on the line… just for that one person? So much that you completely let your promise and hate for that four-letter word go? So much that you let them in, and feel like you're high as a kite and on cloud nine? So much that no matter how much hurt you knew you would have to go through, you would go through it a thousand times just for that _one_ chance to be with that person, even if was only for a minute?

I did. And man is love one helluva bitch…

It was all worth it, though, down to the very last heartbreak and tear.

It was worth everything I had to go through to know true and absolute love, or that I wouldn't always be alone and afraid. It was worth it to be able to feel so safe in the time I was with that one special person, to have someone chase away my nightmares, and keep me warm through the long cold nights. To make me feel wanted and cared about, to make me feel like no matter what they would be there, no matter how far away they were.

Yeah… It was all worth it, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

The real question is, though, have you ever loved somebody so much… that you had to let them go?

* * *

_A/N—Finally, after years, I've finally decided to revise this story. It's sloppy and written badly. I know it, and anyone that reads it knows it. So, before I start writing/posting the long overdue sequel, I'm going to revise this. Not much, because, well, I'm lazy, and have other projects and things to do—busy and all that jazz. Hopefully enough, though, that I don't cringe when I look at it. Anyways, yeah... To everyone that ever reviewed this story—thanks. _ _ZombieGurl98_


	2. Hello

Disclaimer- Alas, I own nothing, 'cept for my plot and my own original characters.  
  
A/N- And no Zack/Adam is not going to be paired up with one of his sisters, lol, and even if he would it wouldn't be Max. Not that there's anything wrong with her, but no. On with the story, and thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Chapter 1 Hello  
  
Adam and Jack leaned against the fence after having just finished today's work. Sweat rolled down their backs as the hot sun beamed down on them fiercely. Jack brushed his dark black hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand and looked at the farm in front of them. He sighed and grinned and looked over at Adam who was also looking around.  
  
"Adam." Jack said. Adam looked over at Jack and raised an eyebrow at Jack's foolish grin. "How about me and you hit the town tonight and visit Bonks?" He asked. "Come on it will be fun we haven't been to Bonks for at least... a week or so." He said.  
  
"Sure, it would be nice to get out." Adam said.  
  
"Hell yes it would!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
Adam looked over at his slightly older friend. "What's got you in such a happy mood today?" Adam asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing." Jack said. "Ok you got me. Serena's coming in tonight and we are going to be spending some time together tonight." He said excitedly. Adam grinned. He knew how much Jack loved Serena, and how much he had been depressed when she left to help her sister through her divorce. "Her sister is coming too, I think her name is Judy. Yea that's it Judy, anyways she's bringing her two kids with her. They're all gonna be living in Serena's apartment." Jack explained, a frown settling over his face.  
  
"You don't like her sister or her sisters kids or something?" Adam asked.  
  
"Naw, her sister hates me. She's a little b-witch." He said changing his last word. "And her kids are little angels." Jack said. "Anyways let's go get cleaned up and hit the bar." He said and walked off with Adam following behind  
  
(A little while later.)  
  
Adam stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked out of his bathroom and into his bedroom to his closet as he dried off his blonde hair. Afterwards he threw the towel toward his unmade bed in his white room. He quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. After that he brushed his wet hair out of his eyes, he grabbed his jacket and left his room to wait for Jack to get finished primping himself for Serena. Adam chuckled at the thought of Jack primping himself longer then Serena did.  
  
'He would do anything for her that's for sure.' Adam thought, just as Jack walked over to the truck that Adam was leaning against.  
  
"You driving or me?" Jack asked.  
  
"Me." Adam said and climbed in the drivers seat of the red truck, as Jack climbed in the passenger seat. Once they were both in Adam started off toward the main town to have a nights out.  
  
After twenty or so minutes of driving, Adam pulled into town and started off toward Bonks, a bar, which took about five minutes to get to. Jack and Adam walked toward the bar door and quickly walked in and was hit with the smell of smoke, beer, liquor, and loud music. Jack tugged at Adam's jacket his eyes twinkling like a child's on Christmas day.  
  
"There she is, there she is!" He said pointing at Serena and rushing through the crowd to get to her. Adam laughed at his friend and followed him through the crowd. When Adam reached the happy couple, they were hugging and kissing each other happily.  
  
"Adam hey." Serena said to her friend.  
  
"Hey Serena." Adam said.  
  
"You guys this is my sister, Judy." She said introducing them to a tall woman with high cheek bones.  
  
"Hello." She said. The guys nodded through hello's. Adam chuckled at his friend, he was practically bouncing on his toes to get Serena alone.  
  
"I'm going to go to the bar, get something to drink, you guys want anything?" Adam asked.  
  
"No were good." Jack said.  
  
"Yea besides we were just about to dance." Serena said and dragged Jack away from Adam and her sister who was talking to a man in his thirties. Adam chuckled again and walked over to the bar. He sat down on a stool and looked around while he waited for the bar tender, Tony, to get his order.  
  
"Adam haven't seen you around lately." A man said.  
  
"Hey Tony. Been busy is all." Adam shrugged.  
  
"Well what can I get you?" Tony asked.  
  
"Beer." Adam answered his attention caught on something else.  
  
"Coming up." Tony said and quickly got a beer for Adam. He sat it in front of him and watched as he made no movement to get it. "Adam... Hello Adam." Tony said waving his hand in front of his face. Adam tore his attention away and looked at Tony.  
  
"Thanks." He said. Tony only nodded and walked away sending a glance at the way Adam had been staring before. Once Tony was gone Adam took a swing of his beer and felt a presence beside of him. He glanced over and saw Judy with a scowl on her face.  
  
"So who are you exactly?" Judy asked.  
  
"Adam Thompson." Adam answered.  
  
Judy shook her head. "So how long have you've known my sister? And how did you two meet?" She asked.  
  
Adam raised an eyebrow. "About six months ago when Jack and her first came into town and Jack got a job at the ranch." He said.  
  
"Oh." She said. "Well how interesting. So you work on a farm with Jack?" She asked sweetly. Adam glanced over at her and shrugged.  
  
"Yea." He answered.  
  
"So you must be pretty close to him. He must tell you a lot of things about him and Serena. Has he ever told you, you know that he took interest in another girl while she was away."  
  
"No not actually. Jack loves Serena, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Adam said. "He's one of the most faithful guys you'll ever meet, and one of the best for your sister." Adam said slightly angry at how Judy could make such assumptions to try and break his two friends up. Adam got up from the bar and made his way toward the exit, so he could get some fresh air. On his way out his left side bump into someone, quite forcefully.  
  
"Whoa, hey there cowboy, where's the fire?" A smooth soft amused female voice said to him.  
  
Adam looked back at the person he had bumped into. "Sorry about that." Adam said to her.  
  
"Don't worry about it." The girl said.  
  
"I haven't seen you here before..." Adam started to say but found she had already walked off. Adam frowned and walked back over to the bar forgetting about needing fresh air. "Hey Tony." Adam called out. The middle aged man looked over at him and walked over to him.  
  
"Whatcha need?" Tony asked.  
  
"Who's that girl? The one over there at the end of the bar?" He asked.  
  
"Her? I don't, she showed up the other night out of the blue. I haven't actually gotten to talk to her. I know she's not from Montana that's for sure." He said. Adam only nodded and walked over to the girl who was leaning against the bar and looking at the people dancing. When Adam leaned against the bar beside of her she glanced at him and smiled softly.  
  
"Hey there cowboy." The girl said to him.  
  
Adam chuckled at the nickname. "Hi." He said.  
  
"So what's your name?" The girl asked.  
  
"Adam, Adam Thompson." He replied.  
  
The girl titled her head to the side and looked at him. "You don't look like an Adam." She said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Adam asked.  
  
The girl laughed softly. "Your name, it doesn't fit you. You know peoples names are supposed to fit them, and yours I dunno it just doesn't." She said.  
  
"And I suppose your does?" He asked. He was comfortably around her, and he didn't even know her, it was a shock to him.  
  
"Of course mine does." The girl said putting her hand to her chest to indicate herself, while showing off her bitten off nails that were painted black. "I'm Kellie, Kellie Landrick." The girl Kellie said.  
  
"Well then Kellie if my name doesn't fit me then what does?" Adam asked.  
  
"I dunno. Ryan maybe. Let me think on it and I'll get back to ya." Kellie answered. "Well see ya round cowboy." Kellie answered as she pushed herself off the bar.  
  
"Where are you going?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie scrunched up her nose playfully. "See ya round Adam Thompson." She said and left the bar, without a backward glance. Adam watched her go and chuckled. 'I don't even know her I already feel completely at ease with her.' He thought to himself, as he turned back to talk to Tony.  
  
Ok here's chapter one!!!! I would have gotten it out yesterday, but I didn't have time!!!!!! I hope it was ok!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well please read and REVIEW!!!!!!! And I already got most of Chapter 2 finished, but I'm not posting until I'm sure that the story isn't shit!!! BYEBYES!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	3. Fruit Anyone?

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except for the plot Kellie, Jack, Serena and any other characters you do not recognize. Other than that all the credit goes James Cameron, Fox, and another dude, whom I forgot the name of.  
  
Chapter 2 Fruit anyone?  
  
Two days passed, and Adam had not seen Kellie, much to his disappointment. His curiosity was on end about her along with Jack, who knew nothing of her. The only thing they knew was that she wasn't from the small Montana Town, and her name was Kellie Landrick.  
  
A light rain fell, making the streets wet, and other places slightly muddy. Adam was helping Mary in their produce market by carrying carts of vegetables and fruits in for her.  
  
"How many more carts do you have left to carry in Adam?" Mary asked from behind the counter.  
  
"Two and that's all." Adam replied.  
  
"Then you had best hurry up, before it starts pouring rain." Mary advised. Adam only shook his head as he headed out to bring in the carts of vegetables and fruits that were left. Once Adam had carried in both carts of fruits and vegetables the rain was huge giant drops of water splashing everywhere and soaking everyone and everything. Adam shook the water out of his hair as he unloaded the carts of food he had just brought to the backroom.  
  
As Adam was doing this he heard the little bell on top of the door ring as someone walked through. "Why hello dear." Mary said. "Your soaked." Adam heard her say. 'Must have got caught in the rain.' He thought. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yeah." Someone replied back. Adam recognized the voice immediately. He walked out of the backroom and saw Kellie looking like a drowned rat who got caught in the storm.  
  
"Kellie." Adam said. Kellie glanced over at him and smiled coyly at him.  
  
"Hey there uh... Adam." Kellie said.  
  
"Oh you two know each other?" Mary asked.  
  
"We met a night or two ago Mary." Adam said.  
  
"Oh you must be the girl I've heard Jack and Adam talking about so much." Mary said. Kellie grinned slightly and raised an eyebrow as she glanced sideways at Adam.  
  
"Have I now?" Kellie asked as she placed a piece of wet hair behind her ear. "I hope it was all good." She teased.  
  
Mary laughed slightly. "So Ms.."  
  
"Kellie Landrick."  
  
"So Ms. Landrick what can I help you with today?" Mary asked Kellie.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any fresh strawberries in?" Kellie asked hopefully.  
  
"As a matter of fact a load just arrived today. Adam why don't you take her to the back and get her some strawberries." Mary said.  
  
"Yea sure. Follow me." Adam said. Kellie followed Adam as he led the way to the backroom.  
  
"So I've been your top subject for the last two days have I?" Kellie asked when the entered the backroom. "It was all good wasn't it?" Kellie asked, her voice holding mirth and tranquility.  
  
"Of course it was." Adam said. "Um... Here's the strawberries you asked for." Adam said.  
  
Kellie only nodded her head and studied Adam more closely, Adam looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Am I fun to look at?" He asked. Kellie only smirked and nodded her head playfully. Adam shook his head. "So have you figured out which name suited me yet?" He asked.  
  
Kellie's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Patience is a virtue." Kellie said. "Have patience and your name will come soon enough." Kellie said and began to look through the strawberries.  
  
Adam looked at her and shook his head a little. As he watched her he saw the shivers that went through her body. "Your shivering." Adam said.  
  
"The rain can do that to a person when all they are wearing is jeans and a black hoodie." Kellie answered distractedly as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear again.  
  
"Is that all your wearing?" Adam teased.  
  
Kellie looked up at him with her eyes wide and her mouth opened slightly. "I can't believe you just said that. I hardly think that I would need to go into complete detail of what I was wearing." Kellie replied. "But if you really must know what I am wearing then I'll tell you." She said quickly. "Underneath my black hoodie I am wearing a black mesh top with a black bra underneath it, and underneath my black jeans I am wearing- "  
  
"It's ok! I really don't need to know." Adam quickly said, a slight brush creeping upon his face.  
  
Kellie smiled. "Then learn not to ask question upon which you do not want to know the answer." She said airily and went back to the strawberries. Adam looked at her weird for a moment before shaking his head. "So exactly what is there to do in this small little town of yours?" Kellie asked.  
  
"There's Bonks, there's the shopping center around the corner, I dunno just things." Adam replied as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Oh that sounds like fun." Kellie said sarcastically.  
  
"Not what your used to?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie shook her head. "Nope, I'm from San Diego, California." Kellie told him. "But who knows, there may be more to this town then meets the eye, aye?" She said as she held some strawberries in her hands. Before Adam could answer Kellie walked out of the backroom and over to the counter.  
  
"Is that everything you want dear?" Mary asked.  
  
"Yup." Kellie answered. "Thanks." Kellie answered after she paid for the strawberries. As she made it to the door she turned to around and smiled at Adam. "See ya round Adam." She said.  
  
"Kellie." He said. Kellie stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him her left eyebrow raised. "Maybe you would like to get a coffee or something you know to get to know each other better." He said.  
  
Kellie looked at him questionably for a moment before smiling. "I think that would be a wonderful beginning to a wonderful friendship." She said and left the store to go back into the pouring rain.  
  
Ok chapter two is done. I'm not exactly pleased with how that chapter turned out, but tell me what you think anyways, thanx byebyes!!!  
  
Rose- Thank you for the nice reviews!!! Yeah, I love Zack stories to!! You should still do your own Zack story, it'd be cool!!!!  
  
starre1- Thanx for the review!!! And the Zack Archive Link!!!!! Hm... Was he remembering when he was gazing off? Just wait and see.  
  
Snappy - Thank you for reviewing and I love Zack, he should so not have died!!!  
  
hay25- Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!! And I'll try to upload and post chapters regularly, but I can't promise I always will!!! But thanx for reviewing!!!  
  
Spanky- Thank you for telling me about my title, I really appreciate it!!!  
  
Ok please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Byebyes!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	4. Jolly Green Giant

Disclaimer- Once again I own nothing from Dark Angel, James Cameron and other people do.  
  
A/N- this sign ~ means flashback or something like that.  
  
Chapter 3 Jolly Green Giant  
  
Kellie walked into her small apartment dripping wet. She walked over to her refrigerator and sat the strawberries in it so they would not spoil. Afterwards she walked into her bathroom and slipped in the shower slipping out of all her cold wet clothes. She sighed in content as the hot water flowed over her damp body warming her up again. She quickly washed her body, and washed her hair in coconut shampoo.  
  
After she finished her shower she quickly slipped a towel around her body and walked out to her bedroom to get dressed. She slipped into a pair of red checkered pj's a gray tank top with a thin gray sweat jacket on over top of that. Then she brushed her wet hair and let it spill on top of her shoulders and around her face in tight curls.  
  
Kellie sighed as she plopped down on her couch. Her eyes looked at the picture in front of her. It was of a little girl with light auburn pigtails with Kellie behind her and hugging her at the San Diego Zoo. Kellie sighed and leaned back against the pillow on the couch.  
  
'Adam seems nice. My first friend here. And Jill said I couldn't do it, ha! Shows her doesn't it.' Kellie thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Kellie stirred in her sleep from her spot on the couch. Her eyes fluttered opened and her eyes took in the dark room around her. She sat up and stretched before standing up and looking at the time. 'Time to go out.' She thought and began to change into black leather pants with a black belt with a sliver buckle and a black cami, then she put her hair into a ponytail, grabbed her jacket and walked out her door, heading to Bonks.  
  
Once she entered Bonks she walked up to the bar and leaned against it. She smiled at Tony as he walked over to her. "Can I get ya anything?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I was wondering if you were interested in maybe hiring somebody." Kellie said hopefully.  
  
Tony looked at her. "Well I do need the help..." He mumbled.  
  
"Yeah and I need the money, so wow! What a match." She exclaimed.  
  
"How old are you missy?" Tony asked.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes and looked a bit sour. "Nineteen." She mumbled. "But I'm getting ready to turn twenty and I've worked this kind of job before." She explained.  
  
Tony looked skeptical for a moment but finally gave in. "What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Kellie Landrick." She replied.  
  
"When can you start?" He asked.  
  
"When ever you want." She replied happily.  
  
"Come by tomorrow and I'll show you the ropes. Tonight is yours." He explained.  
  
"I'll be there." Kellie said. She then got herself a beverage and walked over to one of the tables that was empty. She sat there just watching people interact with other people, and how they acted, how the reacted to the other person. She sat there for at least twenty minutes just sipping on her drink and watching before someone waved a hand in front of her face. Kellie blinked and looked up and smiled.  
  
"Adam." Kellie greeted the tall blonde.  
  
"Kellie mind if I sit down?" He asked.  
  
"Course not." Kellie answered. "So where's your friends?" Kellie asked. "Because I highly doubt you came here alone." Kellie said.  
  
Adam looked at her and smiled. "Jack and Serena are um... Well I don't know." He said. "What brings you here?" He asked.  
  
"Well I first came here to get a job, and then I came to get a drink." She answered.  
  
"Did you get the job?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie nodded her head. "So Adam this may not be coffee but tell me about yourself." She said.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Adam asked.  
  
"What's your parents like?" Kellie asked.  
  
Adam shrugged. "Too personal? OK how about do you have any siblings?" She asked.  
  
Adam's brow wrinkled. 'Siblings.' He thought as he completely zoned out.  
  
~"There my siblings too! You can't just not tell me if they are ok! I need to know-"~  
  
"Adam, Adam, Adam!" Kellie said more forcefully while shaking him. Adam blinked and looked at her. "You completely zoned out on me." She said, looking at him oddly.  
  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" Adam asked as he shook his head to rid it of thoughts.  
  
"I asked if you had any brothers or sisters?" She asked.  
  
"Um... No, not that I can remember." He said. Kellie gave him an odd look again.  
  
"Err ok, I'll leave that alone for now." Kellie said. She looked at Adam again. "Are you sure your alright?" She asked. Adam gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Of course. What about you, what's your parents like?" He asked.  
  
"Oh they're just cheery alright." Kellie said sarcastically.  
  
"Sisters or brothers?" He asked.  
  
"Yup two, well four if you count my half's. I have a older brother and a younger sister." She said. "Kevin is my brother he is twenty two years old, and Kelsey is thirteen." She explained. "Then there's my half sister Kari she's also thirteen and then there's my half brother Kyle and he is twenty two years old also." Kellie said. "And we all have K names."  
  
"So you're the middle child out of all of them." Adam said.  
  
"Yup it goes Kevin, Kyle, me, Kari, and then Kelsey." Kellie said.  
  
"So your mom and dad were divorced?" Adam asked.  
  
"Uh... No. Why do you think that?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Because you have half brother and sisters and that would mean-"  
  
"No don't go there." Kellie said. "Anyways..." Kellie said and yawned.  
  
"Adam there you are!" Jack said walking up to them. Kellie and Adam looked over to Jack and Serena. "Who's your friend?" Jack asked looking at Kellie.  
  
"I'm Kellie." Kellie said.  
  
"I'm Serena and this is Jack." Serena said sitting down at the table. "So where are you from, because if I'm not mistaken you're the new girl that Adam and Jack have been talking about non stop." She said.  
  
Kellie grinned and glanced at Adam. "I'm from San Diego." She said.  
  
"Oh really! I've always wanted to go there, never got the chance though." She said.  
  
"Yeah it's wonderful there, but it got old." Kellie said. "Anyways..." Kellie said and yawned again. Well I'm going home now, it was nice too met you both." Kellie said and got smiles and goodbyes as she started to walk away.  
  
"I'm going to walk her home." Adam said standing up and following her out. "Kellie!" He said. Kellie stopped and turned to look and him and looked puzzled.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"You shouldn't walk home alone at night." He said.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you want to be my body guard and walk me home to make sure nothing decides to go 'Oh look there's Kellie we should whack her up side the head' huh?" She teased.  
  
Adam pretended to think about this for a moment. "Um... Yea." He said and grinned at her. She grinned back and chuckled.  
  
"Well come on I want to go home." Kellie said. The two started off walking beside of each other in silence. Once the reached Kellie's apartment the silence was broken. "You can come in if you like." Kellie said as she walked in switching on the lamp as she took off her jacket. Adam closed the door on his way in and looked around.  
  
"Sorry for the clutter of things." She said.  
  
"It fine." Adam said as he sat down on a chair.  
  
Kellie plopped down on the couch and looked at him. "How many girlfriends have you had Adam?" Kellie asked.  
  
Adam looked at her weird. "Uh... Supposedly a lot since I've been here, but I can only remember two." Adam said. "What about you?" He asked.  
  
"One." She answered and got a disbelieving look from Adam. "No joke, I've been in a relationship with one guy." She answered. "Um Adam can I ask you something?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Adam answered.  
  
"Well tonight you mentioned that you didn't remember how many girlfriends you had, and then earlier tonight when we were talking about siblings you said you didn't have any siblings that you could remember." Kellie said. "And-"  
  
"About a year ago now I was in an accident. A tire blew out when I was driving one of the trucks to Seattle, and I haven't been able to remember anything past that day ever since." Adam said.  
  
Kellie looked at him for a moment not saying anything, before her eyes started to shine brightly. "Oh you know what could have happened. Someone could have swiped your memory on purpose and then gave you a new identity and everything, new memories. A new name... Oh my god Adam could not even be your real name." Kellie said.  
  
Adam looked at Kellie a bit oddly. "Your out there now." Adam said.  
  
"No seriously! It could have happened." Kellie argued.  
  
Adam chuckled at her. "Ok Kellie." He said.  
  
"Fine don't believe me." Kellie pouted. "Who knows you could have been some serial killer..."  
  
~"You were designed to kill. A killing machine. Your all killers-"~  
  
"ADAM!" Kellie said slapping him upside the head. "Are you ok? That's the second time you did that today?" She said concern written on her face for her friend.  
  
Adam smiled at her. "I'm fine Kellie. Its getting late, I should go now." Adam said standing up quickly.  
  
"Yea ok..." Kellie said looking at her friend in confusion. "See you tomorrow Adam." She called out and got a smile from Adam in return. She frowned and began to think over everything he had told her so far.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Kellie was disturbed from her peaceful slumber by a loud banging at her door. She groaned and rolled on her stomach to try and block out the noise. It didn't work.  
  
"Damn." She said before pushing herself out of the bed. "I'm coming! For Christ sake hold up a minute!" She called out irritated before throwing open the door to see a amused Adam standing there looking down at her.  
  
Kellie glared at him. "Adam you do realize it is only nine o'clock on the morning and I am not a morning person?" She asked. Adam only grinned at her. "I could kill you right about now." Kellie said.  
  
Adam looked at her and smirked. "A little on the short side aren't you?" He asked.  
  
Kellie's eyes widened as she looked at him. She smacked him on the arm. "Thank you very much I am not that short! I am only five foot!" She said.  
  
"Like I said Kel, short."  
  
Kellie mocked glared at him as he walked past her into her apartment. "It not my fault you're the jolly green giant." She said and smirked placed on her lips.  
  
"At least its not the jolly green midget." He said and smirked as her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Well at least I'm not a, a tall freak." She said and smirked.  
  
"Nice come back Kel." He said.  
  
"I know." She sighed. "Now you wait here and let me get dressed." She said and disappeared in her room. Adam looked around and spotted the picture of the little girl and Kellie at San Diego Zoo. He picked it up and looked at it and smiled. 'Must be her little sister, she looks like her.' Adam thought as he continued to stare at the picture.  
  
When Kellie came out she saw him looking at the picture with her and her sister at the zoo. "Like my picture?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her as she leaned against the wall.  
  
Adam shrugged. "Who is it?" Adam asked indicating he was talking about the picture.  
  
"Me and Kelsey. I was sixteen in that picture and she was nine." Kellie said.  
  
"what do you have planned today?" Adam asked.  
  
"Let's see... Oh I know kicking Adam's ass, and then some more of Kicking Adam's ass, and then work, and then kicking Adam's ass, and then sleep." Kellie said playfully.  
  
"I know I have a good ass, but Kellie it not good to be obsessed over something." Adam teased. Kellie threw a pillow at him and laughed when it hit him in the face.  
  
"And if you call that sorry excuse for an ass good, then you need help." Kellie said walking out of her apartment with Adam behind her.  
  
Adam looked at her with mock shock as he followed her out. They continued to tease each other until it was time for them to part ways. Kellie went to Bonks and Adam went with Jack back out to the ranch.  
  
(At the ranch)  
  
Adam walked in Mary's kitchen covered in sweat from working so hard. Buddy smiled at Adam when he walked in and Adam smiled back. Mary handed him a glass of water which he took gratefully and drank.  
  
"Where were you this morning?" Mary asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Visiting Kellie." Adam replied.  
  
"Oh you mean that sweet girl that I met?" Mary asked.  
  
"That would be her." Adam said while thinking, 'Even though she isn't sweet.'  
  
"Kellie huh?" Buddy asked. "I don't know of nay Kellie's being in town." Buddy said.  
  
"She just moved here." Adam explained. "Name's Kellie Landrick." He said.  
  
"Oh." Buddy said. "And are you two...?"  
  
Adam looked at Buddy and raised an eyebrow. "Friends." He simply said. "Well I gotta get back to work." Adam said and left to go back o help Jack.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Kellie talked to Serena who was sitting at the bar waiting for Jack to show up. Kellie was keeping her company since it wasn't very busy. Kellie, however was starting to grow tired of listening to her ramble on and on about Jack and how wonderful he was.  
  
"He really is wonderful. I don't see why my sister doesn't like him." Serena said. "He would do anything for me, I love him you know." Serena rambled. Kellie was just about to go crazy when Jack showed up.  
  
"Hey babe." He said.  
  
"Hey." She said. "Bye Kellie." She said and was led away by Jack to a table. Kellie shook her hand and ran a hand through her curls.  
  
"Did she drive you crazy?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie looked at him and held up her fingers a little less then a inch apart to indicate, he chuckled. "You would think she hadn't seen him for an eternity." Kellie said as she served Adam up a drink. Adam chuckled.  
  
"Like the job?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yea it's cool." Kellie answered. "What's got you in such a cheeky mood?" Kellie asked.  
  
Adam shrugged. "I think you've been snorting just a little to much." Kellie said. The night wore on and Kellie eventually left the bar with Adam walking her home.  
  
Ok, that's it. End of chapter three. The flashbacks have started, dun, dun, dun, lol. Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!! And thank you for reviewing the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! Byebyes!!!!! Oh and need opinion on something because I'm not sure if I want to or not... Should I like have the siblings in this story, like talking about Zack? If that was a confusing question sorry, well BYEBYES!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	5. Flashback number 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 4 Flashback number 2  
  
Over the next weeks Adam and Kellie had gotten closer and were very good friends. They spent time at Bonks together and whenever Adam got time off from the Ranch and her at her job. Kellie was even friends with Jack and Serena, thanks to Adam of course.  
  
At that moment Adam was standing in the shower letting the water roll down his back as he stood there. After a long days work Adam was tired and wanted nothing more then to shower and crawl into bed for a nights sleep, but then there was Kellie. Adam sighed and began to wash his body and hair before finishing and getting out and drying off, and slipping into his clothes. After he had fixed his hair and grabbed his jacket, he walked out the door and out to the truck to drive to Bonks.  
  
Once he got there he noticed that it was busier then usual. He scanned the bar for Kellie and spotted her serving up two rather young men in their early twenties. He noticed she looked uncomfortable around them and noticed that what ever they were saying to her was upsetting her. Adam walked over to where he was beside one of the guys and where Kellie could see him. Kellie looked up when he sat down and smiled at her, her eyes twinkling with happiness when she saw him.  
  
"Hey Kellie." Adam said.  
  
"Adam its good you're here. What can I get you?" She asked.  
  
"Are you too an item then?" Asked one of the guys, Adam noticed he was British.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but no." Kellie said.  
  
The British guys eyes flared. "That's no way a lady should be talking to me." He said.  
  
"Good thing I'm not a lady then, aye?" Kellie said before Adam could step in and do anything.  
  
"Well aren't you a frisky one." He said. "Must be why you stick around." He said pointing to the direction toward Adam.  
  
Adam glared at him, while Kellie was in shock at what he had just said. "You need to leave, now." Adam said his voice cold and calm.  
  
"And what's going to happen if I don't?" the British dude said.  
  
Adam stood up. "Adam!" Kellie said. "Come on, my shift is over, lets go." Kellie said and left the bar quickly dragging Adam behind her. Once they were outside Kellie and Adam walked toward his truck. "That little, ugh! I can't believe the nerve of that little basted." Kellie ranted.  
  
"How long had they been bothering you before I came?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie shrugged. "Not that long only a few minutes." She answered getting in his truck.  
  
Adam nodded. "What did they say to you?" He asked.  
  
"Just that they wouldn't mind having someone like me as they're personal maid or some shit like that. And how frisky I must be and how they would like me to be they're little Goth girl, and things like that. And I'm not even really Goth." She said looking out the window. Adam's hands tightened around the staring wheel, turning his knuckles a ghost white. It was amazing that the wheel didn't break under the pressure. Kellie turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Adam are you ok?" She asked.  
  
Adam looked over at her. "I'm fine Kellie." He said.  
  
Kellie frowned but let it go anyways. "You know there's no reason to be angry." Kellie said. "Just forget about what happened." She said.  
  
Adam glanced at her, and shook his head. He would never understand her at times, but he clamed down anyways after a few minutes. "Did I tell you Kelsey called me?" Kellie asked excitedly.  
  
Adam looked at her and shook his head. "Well she did." She said.  
  
"What did she say?" Adam asked.  
  
"She told me that the eighth grade was good and that she had Mrs. Jenkins, and she is five four in height wise, and started to tease me because of how short I am. That Kari was picking at her, because she had to get braces. And the usual sister stuff, and that she missed me." Kellie finished looking very happy.  
  
Adam smiled. "You miss her don't you?" He asked Kellie.  
  
Kellie looked over at him and nodded. "She's about the only thing I do miss." She said.  
  
"What about Kari?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes, "I do miss Kari but she's just, I don't know. She was always pretty nasty to me and Kelsey when she started to get older." Kellie said. "Along with her brother." Kellie answered. Adam frowned at this, but didn't say anything.  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence both wrapped in their own thoughts about different things. When they got back to Kellie's apartment they flopped down in the living room to watch TV and talk. Kellie and Adam both sat on the couch in front of the TV.  
  
"I remember watching this movie before the pulse hit." Kellie said.  
  
"Really?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yup, Kelsey was sick so I stayed up with her and watched TV." Kellie said.  
  
"Where was your mother?" Adam asked.  
  
"Around." Kellie shrugged. Adam sensed that she wasn't ready to talk about it and let it drop. "It was pitiful, she looked so small and helpless- "  
  
~'He's so small and helpless.' A female voice said. 'He's going to slow you down.' A gruff annoyed male voice said. 'I'm not leaving him.' A different female voice said with a long black braid running down her back. 'He's my son, I'm not giving him up... No matter what.' The female voice, with the long braid said sternly. 'He's going to put you in jeopardy.' The male said. The other female spoke up. 'But he's just a child, how can he possible put any of us in jeopardy?' She asked. 'The same way you can by being here.' The male said angrily, his voice hard and cold. The woman looked hurt by his comment and the one with the braid looked angry with him. 'How dare you speak to my baby sister like that Z-'  
  
"Adam!" Kellie yelled looking at Adam worriedly. Adam looked at her, his blue eyes focusing on her face. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"I'm uh fine." Adam said distractedly.  
  
"What happened?" Kellie pressed on, not understanding what happened.  
  
Adam shook his head. "I'm not sure." He said. "Let's just watch the movie.  
  
"But Adam, this has happened before and-"  
  
"Kellie just drop it and watch the movie." Adam said firmly.  
  
Kellie sighed. "Fine if you don't want to talk about I'll leave it alone." She said. Adam's thought's raged on, not understanding what was happening to him. Ever since he had met Kellie, he kept have these moments where he would zone out. He shook his head to ride him of his thoughts and focused on the movie, letting the flashback go to the back of his mind.  
  
As the movie went on, Kellie had brought her feet up and was know using Adam as a pillow as she slept peacefully. Adam smiled down at the sleeping form and wondered how she could have only had one boy friend. As he shifted his eyes back to the TV screen he heard her mumble something about her father before she settled down and slept.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Adam slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the sun lit apartment. He yawned and was getting ready to get up when he felt weight in his lap. He looked down and saw Kellie still sleeping almost in a fetal position on the couch. He ran his fingers through her silky soft curls and stared at her.  
  
As if knowing somebody was watching her, Kellie started to wake up. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes looked around, and she brought them up to met Adam's. She smiled softly at him. "Hey, why am I in your lap?" She asked.  
  
"You feel asleep last night." Adam simply said.  
  
"Oh." Kellie said. "You know you're very comfortable." She said.  
  
"I take it that's why you haven't moved yet?" He smirked at her and she grinned at him.  
  
"Could be." She said and yawned and began to close her eyes again.  
  
"No, you have to get up." Adam said.  
  
Kellie started to whine. "But Adam, it's Saturday." She moaned.  
  
Adam shook his head and stood up making Kellie's head fall back. Her eyes opened wide as she looked at him. "That was wrong." She said. Adam smirked and dragged her off the couch. "Wrong again." She muttered. She began to sulk as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
When she got out of the shower she saw Adam eating in her kitchen and looked at him funny. "First you wake me up, and THEN you start to eat me out of house and home." She said and began to dry her hair with the towel. Adam only smiled at her and she rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
"So what's on the agenda today?" Kellie asked.  
  
Adam stopped and thought a moment. "I thought I would take you out to the ranch today. I mean Mary wouldn't mind, she loves you, thinks you are the sweetest thing ever to walk the planet, and Buddy wouldn't mind considering Jack brings Serena anytime he wants." Adam explained.  
  
Kellie raised an eyebrow. "And what would I do on a ranch?" She asked. "I know nothing about them, I can't even ride a horse for crying out loud." She said.  
  
"Then I guess there is always a first." Adam told her. Kellie sighed said but agreed to it and changed into a comfy pair of old jeans and a black tee shirt and put he hair up in a ponytail. When they finally arrived at the ranch Adam led Kellie to where Mary would be.  
  
"Mary." Adam said.  
  
"Adam, where were- Ahh Kellie its so good to see you again." Mary said smiling at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Hello." Kellie answered.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Mary asked. Kellie was about to say no, but got ushered to the table before she could say it. Kellie smiled and glanced over at Adam who shrugged and smirked. "I mean look at ya, you hardly have any meat on you at all." Mary said. It was true; Kellie was small, but not a size two. Kellie laughed at that comment and watched as Mary sat a sandwich down in front of her.  
  
"And I think Jack is out by the corral." Mary said to Adam who nodded and went to find Jack. He found Jack by the corral just like Mary had said. Jack looked at him and greeted him with a hello as Adam started to help Jack out with their chores. (Since I don't really know what they do on ranches and stuff you'll have to use your imagination, aight)  
  
"Where were you all night?" Jack asked.  
  
"Kellie's place." Adam answered.  
  
Jack grinned. "Ahh so the little fire cracker finally gave ya some aye?" Jack asked.  
  
Adam turned to look at Jack. "Don't ever talk about her that way again." Adam said angrily, it wasn't a request it was an... order. "She's not like that. So don't assume that she is." He snapped. His eyes were burning with anger and his body was stiff.  
  
Jack looked at his friend. "OK, ok sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Jack said. Adam only shook his head, but Jack could tell he was still angry about what he had said about Kellie.  
  
When Kellie finally came out of the house and found Adam, she could tell there was tension. She looked from Jack to Adam, and raised an eyebrow. Jack glanced at her and then quickly went back to work, and Adam looked at her.  
  
"Uh, hey." Kellie said and shook her head. "So what'd I miss?" She asked, her voice holding amusement like always.  
  
Adam shrugged. "Nothing really. Except doing the dirty work." Adam said.  
  
"Dirty work? And what is that supposed to mean?" Kellie asked.  
  
"A guys work. A doubt if you could have handled it." Adam teased at her.  
  
Kellie crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you saying that I the great and oh so wonderful Kellie couldn't do this work?" She asked playfully.  
  
Adam pretended to think about this. "Yea." He said.  
  
"Ha! This my dear, is child's play." She said.  
  
"Then please by all means do it." He said.  
  
Kellie raised both of her eyebrows. "What? And smell like you? Um... No, I'd rather not." She teased him. Adam mocked glared at her, and Jack rolled his eyes at the two of them. The rest of the day Adam taught Kellie some things you had to do at the ranch and she would often do the opposite or something wrong making them both laugh at her mistake. However she didn't think it was funny when Adam taught her how to ride a horse.  
  
"Adam!" She wined. "My ass hurts." She complained as she slid out of the saddle. "I hurt." She pouted. Adam chuckled at her, and she glared at him as she pouted. "I thought you loved me." She pouted. "And yet you're laughing, when I'm in PAIN." She said. Adam laughed even more as he led the way over to the truck to sit on the hood and looked over the fields as the sun went down. "It's beautiful out here." Kellie said and sighed. Adam looked at the horizon and then at her, and her slightly sun burned face. Kellie noticed his stare and looked at him with her head tilted to the side. "What?" She asked.  
  
Adam didn't say anything, and only continued to stare at her. Kellie looked at him, and their eyes locked, Kellie tilted her head more to the side and searched his eyes. Adam pushed a curl that had fallen from behind her ear, back behind her ear. As he continued to stare in her eyes he slowly leaned over to her.  
  
"This is like one of those old pre-pulse corny Soap Operas." Kellie said, and the two of them burst out laughing. Once their laughing had subsided, Kellie said, "I should probable go home now." Adam nodded his head, and the two got off of the truck and into the truck.  
  
Once Adam had dropped Kellie off and said goodbye to her, he slowly made his way back home. On the way he thought things over. About how things had started to change ever since he met Kellie. As he sighed and continued to drive down the road he didn't have a clue as to how much his life would change because of her, whether for the good or bad.  
  
I don't know what the hell was up wit that chapter, but I didn't really like it. I give my apologies for not updating sooner, but I have been stomped by school, and ickyfied Algebra and French. And there will be times where I will not get to update in a while, so sorry. Oh, and the next chapter deals with poor Zackie's Siblings. I already got the next chapter up and ready to post, so review this chapter and if you still like it so far, I'll post the next!!!!  
  
Rose- Thank you for reviewing!!! I'm glad you like Kellie so far. Yea, I know I still have trouble picturing Zack that way, and I'm the one doing the writing, lol. Well thank you for reviewing, byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	6. Sibling Chats

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 5 Sibling chats  
  
A young woman in her early twenties sat on her couch looking out the window at the busy streets of Minnesota. She sipped on her coffee and watched the rain splatter on the window. She sighed and ran a hand through her long blonde hair and closed her eyes. The silence that consumed her was quickly broken by the phone. Her blue eyes snapped over to it and she answered it.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into the phone,  
  
"Syl?" A female voice asked into the phone.  
  
"Hey Jondy." Syl said immediately recognizing the voice of her younger sister.  
  
"Hey big sis." Jondy replied. "So how are things going?" Jondy asked her voice happy like usually.  
  
Syl chuckled "they are fine, just like they were yesterday." She answered,.  
  
"Oh, well you know things could have changed from then to now." She said.  
  
"Uh-huh, sure." Syl rolled her eyes. She could tell that she was smiling through the phone.  
  
"Where's Krit?" Jondy questioned.  
  
"Asleep." Syl answered. "I can wake him if you want me too." Syl offered.  
  
"No that's alright." She said. "I still can't believe you and Krit got hooked up." She said happy for her sister.  
  
"Yea, it's still hard to imagine that me and him would actually get together." Syl admitted.  
  
"Yea, when exactly did you two hook up?" Jondy asked.  
  
Syl's eyes began to become full with tears, even now she still had trouble talking about this. "Right after us four took out Manticore's DNA lab." Syl said.  
  
Jondy didn't say anything for a moment. She had been told about what had happened while Syl, Krit, Max, and Zack attacked Manticore, and she couldn't believe it. She breathed in and began to speak. "They are alive, I know it." Jondy told her sister.  
  
Syl snorted. "How do you figure? If they did 'somehow' make it out, we would have knew about it. Lydecker and Logan saw her die Jondy. And Zack..." Syl trailed off. "If he did make it out do you not think he would have come to find us Jondy?" She asked. "It's been over a year Jon, they didn't make it." She insisted. This was the first time since she had first told Jondy of what had happened, that they had talked about it.  
  
"No they ARE alive Syl, I can feel it, I just know it." Jondy argued.  
  
Syl groaned. Jondy was always stubborn. "Jondy just accept it, they're gone." Syl said sadly.  
  
"Then how come you don't believe it?" Jondy asked. Sly looked surprised, but it was true. A part of her 'didn't' believe that they were dead, knew they weren't. She hated it when Jondy did that,  
  
Sly let a tear slip down her cheek. "Then how come they haven't told us? No Jon it's not possible that they could have survived. Logan saw Max die." She said.  
  
"Screw what Logan said! This is Manticore, Max, and Zack we are talking about here. I don't care what anyone said Syl, they're alive, and I intend to find them." Jondy said determination written in her voice.  
  
Syl shook her head. "Where are you going to look Jondy? Where are you going to start first?" Syl asked.  
  
Jondy was quiet for a moment just thinking. Finally she spoke up. "Where was Max living or at the last time you saw her out of Manticore?" Jondy asked.  
  
Syl was quiet for a moment. She knew Jondy was up to something. "Seattle, why?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going to Seattle." Jondy said.  
  
Syl sat there for a moment processing what Jondy had just told her. "What? Seattle why?" Syl asked.  
  
"Honestly hun, think. That was Max's home, so what better place to start then at home base." Jondy explained.  
  
"I suppose there's no stopping you?" Syl asked.  
  
"Nope sorry Syl but I have to know the truth. I need to know whether they are alive or not." Jondy said. "Now what was that guys name again?" Jondy asked.  
  
"Logan Cale." Syl said while biting her lip.  
  
"Thanks well I'm going to go." Jondy said. "Later."  
  
"Yea, see ya in Seattle." Syl said.  
  
"What?!" Jondy asked surprised at what she just heard.  
  
"I said I'll see you in Seattle." Syl said, "What you think I'm going to let you go and have all the fun? No way." Sly replied. "Krit will be coming too."  
  
She could tell Jondy was grinning. "Good, see ya then Syl, and thanks." Jondy said and hung up. Syl looked at the phone in her hand and sighed.  
  
'But Jondy's right, we 'have' to know." Syl thought as she ran a hand through her hair. "Now all I have to do is tell Krit." She mumbled.  
  
"Tell Krit what?" Came a groggy voice. Syl turned to look at Krit and smiled.  
  
"I got off the phone with Jondy just a second ago," She said.  
  
"Oh no, what is Jondy doing now?" Krit teased. Syl laughed.  
  
"We are going to Seattle." She said, letting the bomb fall.  
  
Krit looked at her for a moment, before coming to sit next to her. Sly rested her head on him and closed her eyes. "Why?" He asked.  
  
"We need to know the truth Krit. Jondy needs to know the truth, I do too." Syl said.  
  
Krit sighed. "I know Syl, I know. When do we leave?" He asked.  
  
"Dunno, Jondy didn't say, but my guess is she's getting ready to go to Seattle soon. Syl said. "And that means so should we." Syl yawned and snuggled up to him. He tightened his arms around her.  
  
"I love you, you know that." Krit said and kissed her head.  
  
Syl grinned. "Of course you do, who doesn't." She asked playfully. Krit groaned and laughed. "But I love you too." She said closing her eyes.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to be leaving to go to Seattle?" Krit asked.  
  
"We will... Later." Syl said.  
  
Ok end of that chapter, so there's a glimpse of what's going on in Zack's Siblings life, and there will be in the next chapter too, manly focusing on where Jondy's at and how she's holding up next chappie!!! Hope it was ok; well tell me what you think!!!!!!!! Byebyes!!!! And thanks for reviewing!!! 


	7. Leaving San Fran

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Dark Angel, if I did I wouldn't have cancelled it or had Zack and Max die. So yea, James Cameron and his group owns it.  
  
Once again this ~ means flashback  
  
Chapter 6 Leaving San Fran  
  
Jondy sat on her bed and looked around her room. She had just gotten off the phone with Syl and hadn't even made an attempt to start packing yet. She sighed and leaned over on her side curling up on her bed as she thought about things. She put a piece of chocolate brown hair behind her ear and closed her eyes for a few minutes.  
  
When she opened them back up a tear slipped down her cheek. 'God they can't be gone.' She thought as she curled up in an even tighter ball. Another tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away. 'Don't cry. Come on solider pull yourself together, they aren't dead.' She told her self, but more tears kept coming. She let out a quiet sob and continued to cry.  
  
"Come on Jondy pull yourself together." She told herself as she pushed away from the bed and walked out of her room as she brushed away her tears. 'But Syl's right, they would have told us by now. Zack would have came after us.' Jondy thought to herself. 'No, they aren't dead, they aren't gone. I lost Maxie once, I'm not losing her again. And Zack..." Jondy stopped thinking about that and went to fix her something to eat. 'They aren't gone.' She told herself.  
  
"Jondy!" She heard someone yell from her apartment. She turned slightly toward the voice.  
  
"I'm in here!" She called out. She heard footsteps walk into her kitchen and turned to look at her friend. "Hey Simon." She said.  
  
Simon looked at Jondy and noticed her red eyes. "Have you been crying?" He asked. Jondy turned away from him and didn't answer. "Jondy are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine Simon." She said. "Just don't worry about it." She said. "Um, I'll be going away for maybe a week or more." She said. "I was wondering if you could watch my apartment." She said.  
  
The blonde looked at Jondy. "Sure you know I will, but if it's not too personal to ask, where are you going? And why?" He asked leaning against her counter.  
  
"My siblings and I are going on a little family trip. We haven't seen each other in a long time, and you know." Jondy said. It wasn't exactly a lie, but not exactly the truth. However, Jondy still felt bad for semi lying to her friend.  
  
Simon nodded his head. "I get it." She smiled at her. "I'm going to be all alone you know." He said.  
  
"You'll have Justine." She smirked as his eyes widened. She laughed at him. "Just hang around with Dexter and Crystal." She shrugged and turned her back to him as she finished making her self a sandwich. "You want anything?" She asked. Simon shook her head, and she nodded as she took her plate and sandwich over to her table and sat down.  
  
Simon took a seat in front of her. "So why were you crying?" He asked. Jondy looked down at her plate and sighed.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it Simon." She said firmly.  
  
Simon sighed and nodded his head. He was about to say something when another knock was heard at her door. "Be right back." She said. Simon only nodded and watched as she went to the door.  
  
Jondy sighed as she unlocked it and saw the one person she didn't expect to knock on her door standing there. She smiled and hugged him. "Zane." She said happily.  
  
Zane laughed and hugged her back. "Hey baby sister." He said as she let him in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jondy asked.  
  
"I was in the San Fran, thought I'd drop by and see how you were." He told her as he ran his hand through his black hair. It was then he spotted Simon sitting at her table looking at them. "Whose your friend?" He asked.  
  
Jondy looked over at Simon. "Simon." She said and shrugged as she walked back to her kitchen. Zane followed her and looked at Simon who was lounged in her kitchen chair.  
  
"Hi." Simon said to Zane. Zane nodded his head in greeting him and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Well I'm going to go." Simon said, and only got a nod from Jondy who was eating. When he had left Zane sat in his seat and looked at her.  
  
"Since when did you get a boyfriend?" He asked.  
  
Jondy chocked on her food and looked at him funny. "He's not my boyfriend. We're only friends." She told him.  
  
Zane only nodded and studied her. "You've been crying." He said as he saw her tear stained cheeks. "Why?" He asked.  
  
Jondy sat down her sandwich and sighed. "I was just thinking is all." She said.  
  
"Since when did thinking make someone cry?" He asked.  
  
Jondy looked at him. "About Max and Zack." She said quietly.  
  
Zane sighed and looked at her. "Jondy-"  
  
"We're going to Seattle." She spoke up suddenly.  
  
Zane looked at her. "What? Who and why?" He asked.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes. "Krit, Syl, and me. We're going to Seattle, to find the truth. Zane they're not gone." She said.  
  
"Jondy let it go. I know its hard, but-"  
  
"No. I know they are still alive. I already had this conversation with Syl. We're going to Seattle and that's finale." She said and stood up.  
  
Zane looked at her. "And what happens when you get there you get answers that you don't won't?" He asked gentle.  
  
Jondy looked at him. "At least I'll know and won't have to wonder." She said. "Besides I'll get to Syl and Krit again." She said and disappeared in her bedroom to pack her things.  
  
Zane followed her in and sat on her bed. "When are you leaving?" He asked.  
  
"As soon as I get packed. Syl and Krit are meeting me in Seattle." She explained as she packed her bags.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno. As long as it takes." She answered. Zane nodded and looked at her.  
  
"Well I'm coming to." He said.  
  
Jondy smiled at him. "Then you better pack?" She said.  
  
"I've been packed." He said. Jondy gave him a look and he shrugged. "I left Salt Lake, was moving to Long Beach." He said simply and she only nodded her head.  
  
After a couple more minutes Jondy had everything she needed packed and sitting by the door. "Ok I'm finished. Are we taking your car or mine?" Jondy asked.  
  
"Considering you don't have a car, mine." Zane said smirking at her. Jondy smiled back and walked out the door with her bags.  
  
Once they were in his car and driving Jondy leaned her head against the window and watched through the window as San Francisco got further and further away from her. She sighed and closed her eyes against the sun and listened to the music in the back ground.  
  
Zane looked at her with concern before turning back to the road. 'This has been hard on her. Finding out about what happened to Max and Zack. I was sure she was going to lose it.' Zane thought to him self as he remembered the day Jondy had found out about Zack and Max. He had dropped by to see her and saw her in the corner crying.  
  
~Zane walked into Jondy's apartment quietly and looked around. Everything was still and quiet, to quiet. But that's when he heard it a sobbing sound coming from Jondy's bedroom. Zane's heart began to speed up, thinking the worst had happened to her. When he pushed opened her door he saw her in the corner crying.  
  
He rushed over to her and touched her arm. She looked up at him, and her eyes were bloodshot and she felt cold. "Jondy what's the matter?"  
  
"Z-Zack and Max." She sobbed. Syl just called me and t-told me that her Krit Zack and Maxie had went to take out Manticore, but Max and Zack they-they d-didn't make it out!" Jondy sobbed. Zane's face paled and he could have sworn that his heart stopped. "They're gone Zane." She sobbed. Zane hugged her and let her cry into his shoulder as a tear slipped down his cheek.~  
  
Zane shook his head of the thoughts, he didn't want to think about that. Jondy hadn't taken it well. 'She had been pitiful.' He said and looked over at her and sighed. 'Why is she doing this to herself?' He asked him self and continued to drive toward Seattle.  
  
Ok that's the end of that chapter!!!!!! Wow that's the first chapter I ever got done in less then two hours. But I don't like how it turned out really!!!! And I already got the next chapter written, and half of the next after that to, so if I get any reviews I'll post it!!! Well tell me what you think!!!!!!! BYEBYES!!!!  
  
Rose- Thank you for reviewing, yet once again!!!!!!!!! Don't worry I don't plan on having his sibs just turn up and say Surprise, even though it may seem like that, but it won't!!! Well thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!! Byebyes  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	8. Knock First

Disclaimer- Like all the other times James Cameron owns everything except the plot and any characters you do not recognize from Dark Angel.  
  
Chapter 7 Knock First  
  
Kellie laid in her bed in the dark thinking over everything that had happened at the ranch. She smiled at all the funny things that happened as they replayed over in her mind. However her smile quickly vanished and was replaced by a confused look when she began to think about what had almost happened between Adam and her.  
  
'We almost kissed! He almost kissed me!' She thought as she turned over on her side. 'Why did we almost kiss? We're just friends.' She thought with a sigh. She closed her eyes in a attempt to go to sleep, however failed. She let out a annoyed groan and threw her covers off of her and made her way to her kitchen.  
  
"It was just a one time thing, that's all. Nothing more." Kellie told her self. "Unless subconsciously we are attracted to each other." She mused. 'He is pretty hot.' She thought to her self as she started to eat ice cream. A smirk planted on her lips. "Did I just think that?" She asked her self out loud. She groaned before slapping her forehead. "I so need sleep." She told her self.  
  
Kellie quickly put her ice cream away and headed to her bedroom. Once there she crawled back underneath her covers and sighed. 'This is going to be on long night.' She thought to herself.  
  
(The next day)  
  
Kellie sat at her kitchen table looking over the mail, waiting for Adam to come over. She glanced at the clock and frowned, he was nearly fifteen minutes late. She shrugged and went back to her mail. 'Bills, bills, and annoying mail, how fun.' She thought as she tossed it to the side. She sighed and wondered when Adam was going to get there, because she was very bored.  
  
A couple of minutes later and Adam walked into her apartment. Kellie looked at him with a weird expression before crossing her arms under her chest and looking at Adam annoyed.  
  
"What?" Adam asked, noticing she looked annoyed with him.  
  
"Well for one you are late. You were supposed to be here over fifteen minutes ago! And you wasn't!" She said.  
  
Adam smirked. "I'm so sorry your highness, next time I will be sure to be here on time." He teased.  
  
She glared at him lovingly. "And you didn't knock! How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" She asked.  
  
"So sorry. I'll be sure to knock next time." He smiled at her.  
  
"You better knock next time." Kellie warned playfully.  
  
~"How many times do I have to tell you to knock?" A young woman with black hair a little past her shoulders exclaimed.  
  
A blonde-headed man rolled his eyes and pushed past her, "Learn to lock it." He said sternly.  
  
"It's my apartment." The woman said.  
  
"It's dangerous. Anybody could have walked in. Be glad it was me." The man snapped.  
  
The woman shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, well if they really wanted to get in they would find away anyways." The petit woman replied back.  
  
The man looked at her a bit angrily. "Your only making it easier for them." The man said s bit more harsher then he intended. The woman looked more uncomfortable and didn't continue to argue with him. "You need to-"~  
  
"ADAM!"  
  
Adam blinked and looked around and then rested his eyes on Kellie. Kellie's eyes held concern and worry in them. "Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine." He answered pushing past her and running a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
"No your not." Kellie said. "This is like the 100th time this has happened. Adam what was it? What did you see? Let me help you." She pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Adam said walking away from her.  
  
"Adam I'm not just going to leave it alone like all those other times! Tell me what the fuck is going on?! What did you see?!" She exclaimed grabbing his arm so he would face her, however it didn't exactly work out that way.  
  
Adam quickly turned around and grabbed her by the arm and pushed her roughly against the wall. Kellie quickly let go of Adam and looked up at him. Her dark sapphire blue eyes were wide with shock, betrayal, and maybe even fear. Adam eyes were cold at first, but after a moment they grew wide and he quickly let go of Kellie.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Get out." Kellie said her voice wavering slightly.  
  
"Kellie-"  
  
"Get Out!" She yelled.  
  
Adam looked at her with a sad and ashamed look, before quickly walking toward the door and leaving. After he left Kellie walked over to her door and quickly locked it. She leaned against the door and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before pushing away from the door.  
  
(Outside)  
  
Adam walked down the street. He couldn't believe what he had just done, he had pushed Kellie out of anger, He ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. He would never forget how she looked at him. How innocent and betrayed she looked.  
  
"Fuck Adam what's wrong with you?" he said angrily to himself. When he reached his truck he angrily got in and drove off back to the ranch.  
  
Ok that's the end of that chapter!!!!!! Poor Kellie, that chapter was really short. I have the next chapter written out also, and the chapter after that almost so if you review and its good I'll post. Well please review and tell me what you think!!!!! Byebyes  
  
anonymous- Hey, yea sure I guess I could write a M/l story, well thanx for reviewing byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	9. Sticky Situation

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 8 Sticky Situation  
  
Adam and Jack were baking under the sun as they worked on the barbed- wire fence. Adam was still angry with himself, and Jack sensed it so he didn't try to bring up very much conversation. Both men worked silently on fixing the fence.  
  
Adam wiped away sweat from his forehead with his arm and stopped working on the fence. Jack glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow. Adam noticed his glances and looked at him.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
Jack looked at him and shrugged. "I thought you were supposed to be taking Kellie out to lunch? What happened? Every since you came back from her place, you've been angry." Jack said.  
  
Adam looked at him. "We had a fight is all." Adam said.  
  
Jack nodded his head. "And now your mad at her?" He asked.  
  
Adam shook his head. "No, I'm mad at myself." Adam admitted and jiggled the hammer in his hand a little. "We should get back to work."  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Kellie sighed as she served another costumer a drink. Her thoughts often traveled back to earlier that day, no matter how much she didn't want to dwell on it. 'Thank god my shift is almost over.' She thought to herself as she looked at the clock.  
  
"Ello' Love." A British voice said.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes when she saw the British man standing there with his friend. "What do you want?" She snapped.  
  
"Come now Princess what's wrong?" The other man asked. He was American.  
  
"That's none of your damn business." She said and started to turn away when one of them grabbed her arm. Kellie spun around and looked at the two men. "Let go of me." She demanded.  
  
"Come on love, let's go and have some fun." The British man said.  
  
"Is there any trouble here?" Tony asked. He had seen these guys bothering Kellie before. "I think you two gentlemen should leave now." He said.  
  
The two men glared at Tony but let Kellie go. "This isn't over love." He warned Kellie. Kellie glared at the men's back.  
  
"Are you ok Kellie?" Tony asked her.  
  
Kellie nodded. "I'm going home now ok."  
  
Tony nodded and Kellie moved past him and grabbed her jacket before quickly leaving Bonks. As Kellie walked she began to feel as if someone was following her. She quickened her pace and heard footsteps walk faster from behind her. She turned her head slightly to look behind her and when she looked in front of her someone popped out in front of her.  
  
Kellie let out a scream, but her mouth was quickly covered by the guy in front of her as she grabbed her and pressed her back to his chest.  
  
"Now love, you be quiet now." A male British voice whispered harshly in her ear as he tightened his grip on her. Kellie's eyes opened wide as she realized who the voice belonged too. She started to wiggle and try to scream, as she tried to get away from him.  
  
"Now love you don't want to be doing this," The British man said and started to drag her in a nearby alley. There he pushed her against the wall so he could whisper in her ear. "Listen Love, if you just calm down this would be so much easier and funnier." He said as he gripped her harder and licked the rim of her ear. Kellie let out a frightened whimper.  
  
"You got her?" His friend from the bar asked.  
  
"Yea, I got the little fire cracker." The British guy said and shoved Kellie toward the other man who caught her with a big grin.  
  
"This is going to be fun." He said as he traced the edge of Kellie's face. "Scared yet Princess." The American said.  
  
"Your disgusting the both of you." Kellie spat out. The British guy back handed her across the face, with a lot of force.  
  
"I think you need to learn some manners love." He said.  
  
Kellie glared at him. "I have manners. Just not for you." She bit out before spitting at him. The British guy looked at her angrily before punching her in the stomach. Kellie gasped for air. The British guy grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I'm going to make you scream so loud love," He warned as he crushed his mouth to hers.  
  
(At Bonks)  
  
Adam walked in Bonks and looked around for Kellie. When he didn't see her, he walked over to Tony who greeted him. He sat down on one of the bar chairs and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Tony have you seen Kellie?" Adam asked.  
  
Tony looked at him and nodded his head. "Yea, you just missed her. Poor girl, she seemed so sad today. And those two guys didn't help out much." Tony said.  
  
Adam looked at Tony his brow furrowed. "Two guys?" He asked.  
  
"Yea came here and started to make trouble with Kellie. One of them even threatened her before they left." He explained.  
  
"And Kellie?" Adam asked.  
  
"Left a couple of minutes ago." He explained and watched as Adam left Bonks.  
  
'That scream had to belong to her,' Adam thought as he took off in the direction that he had heard a scream from minutes before.  
  
Ok That's it's!!!!! Poor Kellie again. Nothing seems to be going her way or Adams at the moment, but had to do it!!!!!! They couldn't have the perfect relationship and crap could they? They had to have some trauma and bumps along the way, right? Well Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Byebyes!!!!  
  
Rose- You're a smart cookie aren't you, lol. Don't worry, he will, sooner or later. Well thanks for reviewing!!!!! Hope you like the next chapter!!! Byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	10. Emotional

Disclaimer- Once again I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 9 Emotional  
  
Adam ran down the streets looking for Kellie. He had to find her before anything bad happened. He slowed down when he heard laughing and whimpering from a near by alley. He turned down the corner and what he saw made him extremely angry.  
  
The two men from the bar had Kellie and were fondling her, obviously playing around before they actually did the deed. She had a bruise forming on her cheek and a busted lip.  
  
Adam walked into the alley and threw the British guy off of Kellie first. "What the hell!" he yelled as he hit the ground.  
  
The American guy looked at Adam a bit fearfully. "Let her go." Adam demanded. The man threw Kellie to the ground roughly. When Kellie was out of the man's arm Adam struck out at him. He gave him the beating of him life before grabbing his neck in a position where he could easily snap it. The British man had ran away, leaving his 'friend' behind to fend for himself.  
  
"C-come on man we were only having a little fun." He said, fear evident in his voice.  
  
'Just one simple move is all it takes. You know you want to.' A little voice in the back of Adam's mind said. Adam reluctantly pulled away and punched the man, he was out cold. Adam turned to look for Kellie and found her on the ground in the corner, knees brought up to her chest. He quickly walked over to her and knelt down beside of her.  
  
"Kellie." He said gently to her.  
  
Tears slipped down her cheeks as she threw herself to him and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and held onto her tightly. "Come on Kel, let's get you home." He said and gentle picked her up like a baby doll as she cried into his shoulder.  
  
When Adam got Kellie inside her apartment she walked over to her couch and gentle sat her down, before setting down beside of her, and once again having Kellie leach onto him. He stroked her hair and held her protectively against him making her feel safe. After twenty minutes or so, Kellie slowly started to calm down enough where she wasn't crying so much, however she never let go of him.  
  
"It's ok your safe now." Adam whispered to her.  
  
Kellie sniffed and wiped at her nose. "Thank you Adam." Kellie choked out.  
  
"For what?" He asked as he continued to hold her.  
  
"Saving me before they could fulfill their intentions." Kellie said and shuddered.  
  
Adam tightened his grip on her. "You don't have to say thank you Kellie." He said and only got a nod from her. "I'm sorry about this morning." He whispered and felt her stiffen. "I never meant to do that. But... I'm sorry Kellie, you know I would never intentionally hurt you." He finished and felt her relax.  
  
Kellie breathed in. "I forgive you." She simply said. No more needed to be said between the two as Adam continued to hold her.  
  
Kellie started to dose off soon afterwards and felt Adam start to let go of her and woke back up. "Adam." She said her voice small but loud at the same time.  
  
Adam stopped, "Yes." He said.  
  
"Please don't leave. Don't leave me alone tonight." She pleaded.  
  
Adam slowly settled down again and stroked her hair. "I won't." He said and felt Kellie relax and start to dose off again.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
The next morning Adam slowly became awake as the sun spilled across his face, making him squint his eyes as he sat up and looked around. 'Where's Kellie?' He thought as he stood up and stretched and yawned. Afterwards Adam walked toward Kellie's bedroom, knocked, and slowly went inside.  
  
He saw Kellie pulling her hair back in a ponytail and dressed in a pair of black jogging pants and a baggy black sweatshirt with a pair of sneakers. A nasty looking bruise marred her cheek and her eye. He suspected she had more bruises, but not visible to the eyes. She looked at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"Kellie are you ok?" He asked, concern showing in his blue eyes.  
  
"I'm fine Adam. Besides bruises no harm was done, no sweat." She said and sat down on her bed placing a pillow in her lap as she played with the bottom of her pillow case. Adam walked over to her and raised her chin up to met her eyes. "Adam don't even say it ok. I know what they were planning to do. But they didn't because you stopped them." Kellie said.  
  
Adam looked away from her and shook his head. "You would've been in that situation if it wasn't for me." Adam said gruffly.  
  
Kellie looked confused. "Adam what do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"You would've have been in that situation if I hadn't had pushed you against the wall, and made you angry with me. I would have been there walking you home, making sure this didn't happened." Adam said, a little anger detectable in his voice.  
  
Kellie looked at Adam sadly and but kindly. "Adam this is not your fault. I don't blame you, and you shouldn't either. This would have happened anyways sooner or later, those guys have been threatening me and crap and I never told you. This would have happened eventually, probably in the day time when they knew you wouldn't be around. But you were around Adam, and you stopped it you saved me." Kellie said her voice soft and kind.  
  
Adam looked at her and brushed a piece of stray hair form her ponytail our of her face, before cupping her face. (on the non bruised side) Kellie leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. "But what if I hadn't been there." He asked.  
  
Kellie snorted. "Then you would have tracked them down and beat the living shit outta of em." She said a bit playfully. Adam sighed and looked at her. Kellie opened her eyes and looked into Adam's. "Adam it really isn't you fault. I'm really fine, because of you." Kellie said as she took his hand into her small one. Adam looked at her before she pulled him into a hug and breathed out. Adam hugged her back gently and smelled the scent of her shampoo. 'She must have taken a shower this morning' He mused to himself. He hugged her a bit harder and she let out a hiss in pain. He immediately let go of her and held her away from him a little bit to get a good look at her. His eyes full of worry.  
  
Kellie smiled at him. "Sore spot." She explained as he touched her face again. Light blue met with dark sapphire blue. Sparks flew, that was for sure, and neither could look away. They were being drawn closer to each other as the intensity grew. There lips were mere inches apart and they grew closer and closer. Adam's lips brushed against Kellie's, and that brought her back to reality. She quickly pulled away from him and got up from her bed.  
  
"Um you know I'm hungry you hungry? I'm hungry." Kellie babbled and quickly left the room to get her something to eat.  
  
Adam watched her leave. 'I almost kissed her.' Was all he could think as he looked after her confused. Yeah he liked her he wasn't going to deny that, but Kellie was like his best friend and obviously, to him, didn't feel the same way back, and he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize losing that even if he did have to realize he didn't have that kind of chance with her. 'I have to talk to her.' He thought and walked out of the bedroom to find Kellie.  
  
(Moments before in the Kitchen)  
  
Kellie slumped against her refrigerator. 'We almost kissed... Again. But we're just friends, at least I think. I mean yea he's hot and ever thing, but I don't know.' Kellie thought as she bit her lip. She looked back in the direction of where she had left Adam. 'Come on Kellie, your going to have to move on someday.' She told herself. She chewed on her lips, the lips that was getting ready to kiss Adam. She smiled slightly. 'Only one way to find out.' She told herself as she walked back toward where Adam would be.  
  
Just as he was walking out of the room Kellie was getting ready to walk in. "Adam" "Kellie." Was heard at the same time through the apartment. When Kellie saw that Adam was getting ready to say something else she quickly stood on tiptoe and met his lips with hers. It felt as if electricity ran through them, you could practically see the sparks flying through the air. Adam encircled his arms around Kellie and started to kiss her back. It wasn't a long kiss, because Kellie quickly broke away from him and stepped back.  
  
"Oh shit." She said before running out of her apartment.  
  
Well that's not exactly how it was supposed to turn out. But Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!! So there's something new developing between them now, how fun. Well please review!!!! Byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
forever 


	11. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I own everything that isn't from the hit TV series Dark Angel like Kellie, while James Cameron and his crew own everything from it like Adam and/or Jondy and Syl.  
  
Since school was cancelled today (thank god!) I get to sit here in my pajamas and write fanfiction all day. Just thought I'd tell you that, lol. There should be a flashback in this chapter if not then it will be in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 10 The Beginning  
  
Adam stood there and watched as Kellie disappeared out her front door. He didn't move, not sure of what had happened. 'She kissed me.' He thought. 'And ran away.' He was confused. He knew he felt something for her, something stronger then just friendship and a simple crush, he just didn't know what. 'But what about her.' He thought. He groaned in frustration before following Kellie out of her door. They really needed to talk.  
  
On his way out he saw Kellie pacing in the hallway biting her nails. She stopped when she saw him and sighed. "We need to talk." She said. Adam only nodded and moved out of the way of the door so Kellie could walk back into her apartment. She sat down on her couch and crossed her legs and watched as Adam sat in a chair opposite of her.  
  
Kellie bit her lip. Silence wrapped itself around the two people in the apartment. Finally sighed and broke the silence. "Ok this is turning into one of those conversations were the two people just sit there and lie about their feelings for each other. Ok and since I hate those kind of conversations were they do that and just resume being friends when they really want to be something more I'm not going to lie. When we kissed, Adam I felt something and it wasn't just your average crush. I mean there's only been one other time when I felt like this, and it wasn't this strong, and I'm not even sure how you feel and crap but-" Kellie rambling was caught off as she felt Adam's lips against her. Adam pulled back and she looked at him.  
  
"You were rambling." He smirked.  
  
"Yea well I like to ramble." Kellie said crossing her arms. "And when did you move over here? I don't even recall seeing you move and then you just-" One against Adam's lips was pressed to hers, this time Kellie broke away. "Why do you keep doing that?" She asked.  
  
"I thought it was obvious." Adam said simply. Kellie raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"So your saying you like me more then just an average crush?" Kellie said.  
  
Adam looked at her and raised an eyebrow in answer. "What do you think?" He asked.  
  
"No answering with a question mister." Kellie said poking his well muscled abdomen. Adam smirked. "So I take it your answer was yes?" She asked.  
  
Adam, in response leaned over and kissed her again. Kellie smirked and kissed Adam back. 'We can talk later.' She thought and went on with making out with Adam.  
  
(Somewhere Between Seattle and San Francisco)  
  
Jondy sat there in Zane's vehicle humming to her self and bobbing her head to the music she produced. Zane was in side the gas station picking up a few odds and ends for the road. Her hands twiddled as she grew bored, and it was never a good thing when Jondy got bored, she could get a bit crazy.  
  
Jondy began to shake her keg and move her head around everywhere, not noticing the stares she was getting from the people around her. Her brown hair was flying around her and she continued to bounce in her sit going La, la, la.  
  
"Jondy!" Zane exclaimed at her from outside his car door.  
  
"ZAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNEEE!" Jondy squealed and clapped her hands together before going back to bouncing about in her seat.  
  
Zane looked at his sister with a weird expression before shaking his head and getting in the car. "Will you stop it! People are staring." He said as he sat the bag with his purchases down.  
  
Jondy stopped what she was doing and looked at Zane with wide baby blue eyes. "Really?" She asked in an amazed voice before going back to bouncing around.  
  
"How Syl can trust you to go off and be in a city all alone is beyond me." He muttered and was whacked over top the head by Jondy. He mocked glared at Jondy.  
  
"My sister trust me very much thank you." Jondy said with a huff.  
  
"Yea that's why her and Krit are coming with you to Seattle." Zane said playfully.  
  
Jondy glared at him. "No they just want to help me. It's you dear brother of mine that doesn't trust me to be alone in Seattle."  
  
Zane only raised an eyebrow. "Yea sure whatever. You keep telling yourself that Jondy." Zane said and patted her on the head.  
  
She stuck out her tongue at him and started to bounce around again. Zane chuckled and continued to drive onward.  
  
(Back in Montana)  
  
Kellie pulled away from Adam and looked at him. "Adam I can't do this." She said looking at him sadly.  
  
Adam looked at her confused. "Why not?" He asked confused.  
  
"Adam I-I, you're like my best friend ok." Kellie said. "And I don't want to ruin or lose that."  
  
Adam was extremely confused now. "But just a while ago you said you hated it when people did this, I don't get it. You said you had feelings-"  
  
"And I do, but I Adam I... I-"  
  
"Your scared." He said. Kellie looked away from him .  
  
"Yea I am ok. Is that a crime?" Kellie snapped.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Why what?" Kellie asked. "Why am I afraid?" At his nod she sighed. "Because." She said.  
  
"Because?" Adam asked waiting for more of an answer. When he saw Kellie not answering he sighed in frustration. "Kellie I don't understand. You say you have feelings for me and now you don't want to act on them." He said a bit angrily. Kellie looked at him and then away. "Why? I want to know." He said. When he saw Kellie was going to answer him he sighed and said softer, "I need to know. Kellie please don't shut me out now. I need to know why you want give me a chance, us a chance at something new." He said sincerely. (sappiness, I'm surrounded by it!! I could cry!!)  
  
Kellie looked at him, her eyes full of tears. She sighed and nodded her head. "Fine you want to know why, I'll tell you. Once upon a time there was this naïve teenager named Kellie. One day she met this older guy named Paul. Paul and Kellie became serious with each other. Kellie loved him a lot and Paul said he loved Kellie a lot. One day Kellie went to visit him and saw him sleeping with another girl. Paul said he didn't mean it and he would never do anything to hurt Kellie, so Kellie stayed with him. They were together for a while, and over that time, Paul had become violent really violent. To make a long story short, Paul hurt Kellie a lot and finally took what he wanted from her and left her to put the pieces back together. And Kellie never really got over it." Kellie said quietly a tear slipping down her cheek. She looked at Adam and saw sadness and anger in his. He brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all he said. "But I'm not like him." He said softly to her.  
  
"I know Adam, but... You were the first guy that's I've kissed willingly since him. You're the first guy that has made that spark come back, and... I dunno." She shrugged.  
  
"It scared you, because you thought you would never be able to feel that way about anyone again." He said.  
  
Kellie looked away from him. "Yea I guess it did." She said. "But Adam I-I don't think I'm ready for this yet." She said. "It might have happened a while ago now, but the pain and hurt is still fresh in my mind and I don't want to go through that again." She said softly.  
  
Adam sighed and looked away from her. "Kellie..." He trailed off not knowing what to say to her. Kellie looked at him expectantly wondering what he would say to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Adam, but I don't know if I could possible go through that again." She said so softly he almost wasn't able to hear.  
  
"I understand Kellie." Adam said sadly.  
  
Kellie looked at him her face showing sadness she reached out and touched his hand and felt him tense under her touch. She bit her lip as another tear slipped down her cheek. "I should go. I have things that need to be down. I have to help Jack and Buddy with things at the ranch." He said standing up.  
  
Kellie only nodded her head and wiped away her tears. "I'll check up on you later, make sure your alright." He said and stood up, pulling on his jacket. Kellie nodded her head and looked at him as he made his way to the door.  
  
'Kellie you wimp. Your just going to let him leave. Your throwing something good and you know it! Life's full of chances and risks, and sometimes you have to take them!!! I can't let this go no matter what.' Kellie thought as Adam walked out her door. Kellie quickly got up form the couch and ran out into the hallway to see Adam down at the end. 'Damn he can walk fast.' She thought.  
  
"Adam!" She yelled out. Adam looked back at her and raised an eyebrow at her. Kellie walked down to him and looked up at him.  
  
"Kellie you should get rest." Adam told her.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes. "Life's full of chances and you have to take them right? Well this is one chance and risk I can't let go. Please tell me you didn't change your mind." Kellie said in a pleading voice.  
  
Adam looked down at her and she could tell he was happy. His eyes were twinkling as he bent down and lightly kissed her. "Never." He replied as she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held tighter to her. Kellie pulled back and smiled softly at Adam.  
  
"You should go." She said. "Before you get fired." Kellie said.  
  
"Yea." He replied and didn't move.  
  
"This the part where you start to walk away." Kellie said and laughed a little at him.  
  
Adam smiled at her. "See you tonight Kellie." He said and touched her non-bruised cheek before leaving. Kellie smiled softly and walked back toward her apartment thinking about Adam's and her start at forming a relationship.  
  
"Tonight." She thought as she walked inside her apartment and closed the door.  
  
OK end of that chapter. I was tempted to write more, but then I decided not to so yea... Well I hope this chapter was ok, I'm not sure I liked how it turned out with the whole emotional talk and all, well please tell me what you think. Next chapter might take a little longer to get out, so yea... Byebyes  
  
Rose- Yea, I was thinking about letting Kellie get hurt, but couldn't bring my self to it. Well hope this chapter was suitable enough, please review!!!! Byebyes!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	12. Step One

Disclaimer- Once again James Cameron and such owns everything from Dark Angel.  
  
In this chapter things will be moving a tad bit faster then usual, so yea.  
  
Chapter 11 Step One  
  
Later that night Adam walked into Kellie's apartment to find her curled up on the couch asleep. He smiled down at her and lightly shook her awake. She opened her eyes and looked at Adam and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey." She said and yawned before standing up and looking at him.  
  
"Hi." He replied and looked at her, wanting to kiss her to touch her to claim her as his. He shook those out of his head as she walked to her kitchen. He followed after her and leaned against the wall.  
  
"When did you get in?" Kellie asked taking a drink of soda.  
  
"Just now." Adam said and watched as she walked over to his direction. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?" He asked.  
  
"I thought we would watch a movie and just relax." Kellie said and led Adam into the living room to sit down on the couch.  
  
Adam shook his head. "What movie we watching?" He asked.  
  
"Uh... Jeepers Creepers." She said looking down at the movie in her hands before she put it in and plopped back down on the sofa and snuggled against Adam's side to watch the movie.  
  
"It's a horror movie?" Adam raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yea." She said and shrugged.  
  
Adam smirked. "I see. Using that as an excuse to get closer to me." He teased her.  
  
"Oh yea that's it." Kellie rolled her eyes and chuckled at Adam slightly. "Your on crack Adam." She said and snuggled closer to him.  
  
(Midday the next day)  
  
"So you and Kellie got hooked up?" Jack asked as him and Adam worked together.  
  
Adam nodded his head. "Yea yesterday." He replied.  
  
"Always knew you two would get hooked up together." Jack said. "She's sweet, she's good for you." He said and only got a nod from Adam.  
  
"Yeah, she's different now." Adam said. "What about you and Serena? How's things with her going?" Adam asked.  
  
Jack smiled. "Her sister's leaving tomorrow and taking her kids with her. That means me and Serena get alone time at her place." He said. Adam chuckled at that and the two men continued to work until sun down.  
  
(Somewhere between Minnesota and Seattle)  
  
Syl looked out the window as the scenery flew past her window as Krit and her continued westward to Seattle. They knew Jondy would reach Seattle first considering she lived a little closer then they did. Syl sighed and looked over at Krit.  
  
She smiled as she looked at him. Krit felt her gaze on him and looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked her.  
  
She just continued to smile at him. "Come on Syl do I have something on my face?" He asked.  
  
"Can't I just be looking at you to be looking at you?" She asked.  
  
Krit smiled at her. "Yea and Jondy is a hyperactive nut case." Krit teased.  
  
"Really and all this time I thought she was." Syl teased back. She giggled and looked back out her window. "How much longer until we get there?" Syl whined. "I'm bored."  
  
Krit rolled his eyes. "Now your sounding like Jondy." He chuckled. "Just don't start to go crazy and we'll be ok." He teased.  
  
Syl got closer to him and breathed against his neck. "But I thought you liked it when I got crazy." She whispered, her warm breath brushing his against him and making him swallow hard. She giggled and drew away from him a little .  
  
"You've been around Jondy to much." He said and smiled at her. She grinned at him and began to play with his hair.  
  
"Seriously how long until we get to Seattle?" She asked.  
  
"I dunno, day or two maybe." He said. She frowned. Krit looked at her and smirked. "You want me to pick up the speed don't you?" He asked and got a grin from her before speeding up.  
  
(Montana two days later)  
  
Adam and Kellie walked into Adam's living corridors after finishing dinner with Buddy, Mary, and Jack. Mary had insisted on seeing Kellie again and had fused like a mother hen when she found out what had happened to her. Now Kellie sat in a chair in Adam's room while Adam cleaned up a bit.  
  
"You know you don't have to clean up. It's not like I care what state your room is in." Kellie said with a slight laugh.  
  
Adam shrugged. "Planning on doing it sooner or later. Might as well be now." He replied.  
  
Kellie smirked at Adam, stood up, and walked over to him. She touched his arm to stop him from finishing his task. Adam looked down at her and she smiled. "All you do all day is work, work, work you need a break." She said. "You need to have fun, live a little." She said and watched as Adam's eyes misted over.  
  
~A young black haired man rolled his eyes as he walked into his kitchen and another man followed behind. As he fished around his kitchen for things to make a sandwich out of as he listened to the other man's lecture he was giving out about his new girlfriend.  
  
"She's a liability to you just like the last one was. That one almost got you caught! What's it going to be this time?" The man asked his blonde hair falling into his eyes.  
  
The black haired man turned and looked at the man. "I really like her, I'm not just going to drop her." The black haired man said.  
  
The blonde man rolled his eyes. "Just like the last one and the one before that one." He said angrily.  
  
"Man Jon's right, your to stiff." The other man bit back.  
  
Before the blonde guy could answer back the black haired man was speaking again. "As your brother man I'm giving you advice. Go have fun, live a little man. Don't push yourself so hard."~  
  
Adam blinked out of his flashback and looked down at Kellie whose eyebrow was raised, worry was etched in her face, but he could also tell she was expecting him to tell her something. He sighed and moved away from her.  
  
"Another flashback?" Kellie asked. Every since they had became an item Adam had told her all about the flashback he had been having.  
  
Adam only nodded his head. "What was it?" Kellie asked.  
  
Adam sighed. "Two men, a blonde and a black haired man were fighting about something. The black haired man was telling the blonde to go have fun and live a little." Adam mumbled. "That's all I can remember, and their faces were fuzzy like all the others." He mumbled.  
  
Kellie sat quietly for a moment. She bit her lip and stared at Adam for a moment. "Have you ever thought that the blonde was you? I mean think about it, you're a blonde and all of your flashbacks so far have had the blonde in them. And you're the one remembering this, so..." Kellie trailed off.  
  
Adam looked at her. "Yeah, but the black haired man and blonde were brothers." Adam said.  
  
"Your point?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"I don't have any siblings."  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes. "You don't THINK you do. Adam you have amnesia ok, you don't remember anything from your previous life before you woke up in that hospital in Seattle, and Buddy rolled you out and brought you back to Montana. For all you know Adam you could have TONS of siblings out there, hell you might even have children and a wife." Kellie said and immediately made a face at that thought. "Forget the wife and children part." Kellie said.  
  
"Yea but if I did wouldn't they have come looking for me?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie looked at him and sighed. "Not if they thought you were dead, or someone gave them false information, or they didn't know where you were. Fuck Adam, your name might not even be Adam. For all you know it could be George." She said. "But I hope to god it isn't." She added.  
  
"Yea I get your point. But why would Buddy lie to me then?" He asked.  
  
Kellie looked at him and thought about it for a moment. Suddenly her eyes brightened. "I smell a conspiracy going on here." She said.  
  
"Where do you come up with this stuff?" Adam said and half smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"No seriously, think about it Adam. You supposedly get into an accident, wake up to find you have no recollection of who you are or what had happened to you, then a stranger comes in and tells you you've worked on this ranch with him for three years, but you still have no memories of it. And now your having flashbacks of your previous life, but it doesn't include this ranch, Buddy, Mary, or anything that has to do with Montana. Now you add all those things up and what do get?" Kellie asked taking a moment to breath. When Adam didn't speak she continued. "You get conspiracy." She said.  
  
Adam ran a hand through his hair and shook his hair. "It just seems to farfetched." He said.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes. "No it doesn't Adam. I mean come on, think about it." Kellie said. "How do you even know that there was even a real accident?" Kellie argued.  
  
"What are you saying?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes. "That maybe there wasn't an accident and someone MADE you lose your memory on purpose. That maybe, just maybe someone wanted to put you in this position for their own purpose." Kellie said.  
  
"I dunno Kellie." Adam shook his head. "I mean these flashbacks could be before I even came to the ranch."  
  
Kellie stepped closer to him. "Don't you want to know the truth Adam?" She asked.  
  
Adam looked at her. "Truth about what."  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes. "About you, your past, your family." Kellie said.  
  
"What if I find out the truth, but don't want it when I find it out?" Adam asked a bit unsure.  
  
Kellie sighed and smiled softly. "You live with it I guess. Or either you run from it." Kellie said. Adam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Adam you may have people out there who need you." Kellie said softly.  
  
Adam looked down at her. He brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "But where do we start?" He asked.  
  
Kellie made a face at him. "My brother has a friend who's a cop near Seattle. I'll try and get him to find out everything about the accident, or if there was even an accident. That's the first step." Kellie said.  
  
"And the second?" Adam asked.  
  
"Hey give a girl time. I'm sorta making it up as we go along." Kellie said. Adam chuckled and bent down to kiss her. Kellie immediately started to kiss him back.  
  
"Your amazing." He said.  
  
"Wow, we've only been dating for like two days and were already to compliments, that's progress." Kellie said sarcastically and giggled afterwards.  
  
"Your on crack Kellie." Adam said and watched as she giggled again, before stopping and looking at him.  
  
"Thank you very much, that's my line." Kellie said and giggled again. Adam rolled his eyes at her, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
(Seattle Washington)  
  
Jondy and Zane sat in their hotel room eating. Jondy was losing patience in waiting for her other two siblings to get there, so they could start to look for Max and get some answers. Jondy sighed and looked at Zane. Zane looked at her and raised an eyebrow at Jondy.  
  
"What is it Jondy?" Zane asked.  
  
She sighed. "Why aren't Syl and Krit here yet?" She whined.  
  
"Because they live further away so it's going to take them longer to get here. Don't worry they should be here by tomorrow." Zane said.  
  
"But I want them here now." She pouted.  
  
Zane rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything to her. "And how will they know where to find us?" Jondy asked. Zane shrugged.  
  
"Call them and tell them." He answered as he finished eating. He looked at Jondy who eyes were twinkling as she raced to the phone to call Syl and Krit. He watched as she bobbed her head and waited for Syl or Krit to pick up.  
  
"Syl?" Jondy asked.  
  
"Yea, hey Jondy." Her sister Syl said through the phone.  
  
"How much longer until you get here?" Jondy whined.  
  
"I dunno, tomorrow maybe." Syl said. "Where are you staying anyways?" She asked.  
  
"Uh.... A hotel." Jondy said.  
  
She knew Syl was rolling her eyes about now as she asked, "What hotel Jondy?"  
  
"Oh we're staying at a old Holiday Inn hotel." Jondy answered happily.  
  
Syl was quit for a moment. "We?"  
  
"Yup." Jondy answered.  
  
"Jondy who exactly is there with you?" Syl asked  
  
"Zane." Jondy answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Zane is with you?" Syl asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Really? Cool." Syl said excitedly. "At least now I won't feel so worried about leaving Seattle alone with you in the city." She said and grinned through the phone.  
  
Jondy's mouth dropped open and gasped, getting a look from Zane. "And I thought you trust me." She said and Zane burst out laughing.  
  
"Trust you alone in Seattle?" Syl asked and then laughed. "Yea right." She said and laughed.  
  
"Well fine then I guess I'll just leave and talk to you when ever you get here." Jondy said.  
  
Syl laughed. "Oh come on Jondy you know I'm just teasing."  
  
"SO you do trust me?"  
  
"Of course... Just not in Seattle." Syl said and giggled.  
  
"Well then uh... I'll see you when you get here." Jondy said.  
  
"Ok, see you when we get there." Syl said still laughing.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea laugh it up." Jondy said.  
  
"Bye baby sister, love ya." Syl said.  
  
"Bye, love you too." Jondy said and the two sisters hung up.  
  
She looked at Zane to see him smirking at her. "What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." He said innocently.  
  
Jondy mocked glared at him before standing up. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Zane laughed. "You don't sleep."  
  
"Well... I do now." Jondy said before slipping into bed. "Goodnight Zane."  
  
"Night Jon."  
  
I'd write more, but I'm stomped down by homework and crap. And considering it's close to 9:00, already and I don't want to be up all friggin night doing it, you'll have to settle with this. So sorry if it wasn't very good and stuff, but please review and tell me what you think!!!! And I may not be able to update as soon as I usually do because of school and problems there and homework, so yea. But please review, Byebyes.  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	13. Visitors

Disclaimer- Once again I own nothing from Dark Angel, however I do own the characters you do not recognize.  
  
Yay! School was cancelled today so that means I don't have to present my science project AND I get to write fanfiction without worrying about anything or being stomped down by homework!!!  
  
Chapter 12 Visitors  
  
"You just passed it!" Krit yelled to his girlfriend.  
  
"Well maybe if you would have told me to turn I wouldn't have passed it!" Syl yelled back.  
  
"I did!" Krit argued. "You just can't drive!"  
  
"I can too! You just can't give proper directions!" Syl replied stubbornly as she flipped her hair.  
  
Krit growled under his breath. There was no point in arguing with Syl. She was almost as stubborn as Max and Jondy. He was happy when Syl finally pulled into Holiday Inn. Syl smirked at him. He rolled his eyes before jumping out of the car and walking toward the hotel. Syl followed behind him, her smirk firmly in place.  
  
"Don't tell me your mad at me." Syl said looking at Krit who glanced at her and continued to walk.  
  
"Let's just find Jondy and Zane's room." He said.  
  
Syl rolled her eyes. "You are such a baby." She said.  
  
Krit looked at her with a disbelieving look. "Me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes you. You don't get your way and you get all pissy and crap." Syl said.  
  
"I do not." Krit argued.  
  
Syl snorted at this. "Ha! Please yes you do. Your worse then a fucking three year old." Syl said. "Oh look here's their room." Syl said.  
  
"Thank god." Krit snapped. Syl glared at him.  
  
"You know Krit just because we had a small disagreement before we got here doesn't mean you have to be a complete jackass." Syl snapped at him.  
  
"I'm not being a fucking jackass-"  
  
"Hell yes you are. Your being a complete jerk to me." Syl said.  
  
"You were the one who decided to be a bitch this morning." Krit argued back at her.  
  
"I was not being a bitch, you were the one who-" Their arguing was cut off when the door was thrown open and Jondy was there looking at them.  
  
"Problems?" Jondy asked.  
  
"Of course not why do you ask?" Syl asked.  
  
"Because you two were yelling and we could hear you all the way in the room." Jondy said. Syl and Krit glared at each other before turning to look at Jondy.  
  
"Don't worry about it Jondy." Syl reassured her little sister. "It's great to see you." She said and she hugged her little sister tightly.  
  
Jondy grinned and hugged back. "Same here." Jondy said and let go of Syl who walked into the room. Jondy looked at Krit.  
  
"Hey baby sister." Krit said and hugged Jondy tightly.  
  
"It's so good to see you guys again." Jondy whispered into his jacket. "I've really missed you two."  
  
Krit hugged her tighter. "I know Jon, we've missed you too." Krit said. Jondy grinned and pulled back.  
  
"Come on Zane's anxious to see you." She said and pulled Krit into the room.  
  
Inside the room Zane and Syl were talking to each other. They glanced at Jondy and Zane when they came in. Zane and Krit manly hugged each other and greeted each other happily. The girls excused themselves and left the room so the two brothers could talk to each while the sisters had some sisterly time.  
  
"So what were you and Krit fighting about?" Jondy asked.  
  
Syl shrugged. "We just had a little spat this morning and have been irritated at each other every since. Nothing big, it always happens." She explained.  
  
"You were calling each other names Syl." Jondy pointed out.  
  
Syl shrugged again. "Don't worry about it. This was small compared to some of the ones we've had." Syl said.  
  
Silence fell between the two girls as the continued to walk. Finally Jondy couldn't wait any longer. "When are we going to start to look?" Jondy asked her.  
  
Syl sighed and looked at Jondy. "We should probable start to plan this out when we are all together." She said.  
  
"Then we should probable head back." Jondy said.  
  
"Jondy don't get your hopes up ok. They could be-"  
  
"I know Syl, you don't have to tell me." Jondy said softly.  
  
Syl nodded her head and the two sisters walked back to the hotel room. When the walked back in the room the saw Zane and Krit laughing about something. They looked up when Jondy and Syl returned.  
  
"So are we going to start planning or what?" Zane asked.  
  
Jondy grinned. "Finally we are thinking on the wave length." Jondy sad and bounced over to where Zane was and plopped down beside of him. Syl walked over and sat beside of Krit, making sure they were a little ways apart.  
  
"So where do we start first?" Jondy asked Syl and Krit.  
  
(Foggle Towers) SP?  
  
Logan Cale sat in front of his computer rubbing his eyes. It had been a long day and he was tired. He was also expecting Max over later that night to have a nice little dinner between the two of them. He sighed and put his glasses back on, before standing up and walking to his kitchen. As he made coffee he hard voices in his apartment, he turned his head to the direction of the voices and started to walk in their direction.  
  
"Are you sure this is where he lives?" A female voice said.  
  
"Positive." A male answered back.  
  
They must have heard him approach because they stopped talking and turned to look at where he stood. He was shocked by who he saw standing there. "Logan." Syl said and smiled briefly at him.  
  
"Syl." He greeted her. "Krit."  
  
"Logan." Krit said back.  
  
"You have to be their siblings." Logan said.  
  
"Yup, I'm Jondy and this is Zane." Jondy said sticking out her hand to shake his. Logan shook her hand and smiled at her and then did the same to Zane.  
  
"You looked surprised to see us." Syl said as she flopped down on his couch.  
  
"I have to admit I was." Logan said. Syl shook her head.  
  
"Nice place you got here. I really like the art." Jondy told him.  
  
"Thanks." Logan said. And awkward silence filled the room. The transgenics looked at each other and then at Logan and then back at each other. Logan looked at the transgenics and couldn't help but wonder what they were doing here. He hadn't seen Krit or Syl since the assault they pulled on Manticore and now they turn up out of the blue, it couldn't help but make Logan very curious.  
  
"I don't mean to sound crude, but what are you doing here?" Logan asked. The four transgenics looked at Logan and sighed. It was now or never.  
  
"Logan we-"  
  
"Logan I know I'm early, but I couldn't wait." A voice yelled, interrupting Krit. Logan smiled and the four transgenics turned to look at the person who had spoken. Time seemed to freeze as they looked upon each other. Jondy and Zane knew who it was when they saw her, and Syl and Krit was in shock at what they were seeing.  
  
"Max." They whispered.  
  
Ok that's it for that chapter. I was gonna write more, but decided I had better just start with a new chapter, so yea. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter and it wasn't that bad, considering nothing really happened in it. But please review and tell me what you think, byebyes.  
  
Rose- I'm not sure if something will happen between Jondy and Zane. Maybe, maybe not. Glad you think Kellie and Adam make a cute couple, lol. Hope this chapter was ok, please review, bye!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	14. Arguments

Disclaimer- Once again I own nothing from Dark Angel.  
  
Chapter 13 Arguments  
  
"Max." They whispered.  
  
Time seemed to stop as silence assured through out the apartment. The seconds ticked by as they stared at each other. Finally their trance like stare was broken by Jondy as she ran up to Max and threw her arms around her. Max was a little shocked but quickly got over it as she hugged her sister back.  
  
"Maxie." Jondy whispered as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.  
  
"Jondy." Max replied happy to finally see her sister again. Syl, Krit, and Zane walked over to Max and also joined into the hug. When they finally let go of each other they looked at each other. "Come on sit down, we have a lot of things to talk about." Max said and lead them to Logan's couch. "You don't mind do you?" She asked. Logan smiled at her and shook his head. She smiled back at him.  
  
"I'll just leave you guys alone for the moment and let you catch up." He said feeling awkward about being there. He stood up and walked away from the siblings so they could be alone.  
  
"Wow it's great to see you guys again." Max said looking at her siblings.  
  
"We know the feeling." Jondy said. "So are you and Logan like 'that' or friends?" Jondy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Max shrugged. "Sorta." She said. Jondy only nodded. "Anyways why are you guys here?" She asked.  
  
"You don't want us here?" Jondy asked playfully. Max smiled at here and rolled her eyes.  
  
Krit and Syl were still looking at her an awe. "I don't get it." Syl said. Zane, Jondy, and Max all looked over at her.  
  
"Get what?" Max asked.  
  
"Lydecker, he said you were dead." Krit said.  
  
Max looked at him then at the rest of her siblings before looking down at the ground, tears swelling up in her eyes. "Max." Jondy said touching her shoulder gentle. "Don't cry." She told her. "It's ok, you can tell us later." Jondy said looking at the others.  
  
"It's ok baby sister, you don't have to tell us right now." Zane said as he put an arm around her shoulder, she nodded her head and sniffed.  
  
"I'm hungry, any body else hungry?" Jondy asked suddenly. Zane, Syl, and Krit all rolled their eyes while Max laughed at her sister.  
  
"What?" Jondy asked.  
  
(Montana)  
  
Adam yawned as he laid in bed trying to go to sleep. He was tired, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't go to sleep. He guessed it had something to do with his flashback earlier that day when he was out in the fields with Buddy and Jack. Luckily for him neither Jack or Buddy noticed what had happened. He sighed and put a hand behind his head as he stared up at he ceiling.  
  
As soon as his work was done, however he went and called Kellie telling her what had happened. She had listened like always and talked to him about what it could have meant, and that her brother Kevin was looking into the accident he was in. 'I can always count on Kellie.' He thought and smiled. Another yawned escaped him as he continued to think about her, slowly his eyes closed and fell into a sleep full of memories.  
  
~A young man in his late teens sat on his bed, pictures of the Virgin Mary posted on his walls and crosses at different places. His eyes were empty, not like that of which they used to be. He looked at the man who had just entered his room.  
  
"Your foster family treating you ok?" The blonde man asked.  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't matter I'm almost old enough to leave big brother." The young man said. "The lady will protect me." He whispered softly.  
  
The blonde looked around his room and shook his head. Sometimes his little brother unnerved him with his obsession with her. He looked at him and pulled up a chair and sat down in it. "Ben, the blue lady is something we made up as kids, she's not real." He said.  
  
Ben looked at him his eye wide. "Yes she is. She protects us, protects me. We can't just forget about what she did for us." He said angrily.  
  
The blonde looked at him. "Ben you have to stop this!" He told his little brother.  
  
"No I'm not going to just forget her, I have faith in her. Do you?" He asked a wild glint in his eyes.~  
  
Adam's eyes snapped open. He was breathing a little harder then normal. He sat up and looked at his clock. Funny how time seems to pass when your sleeping. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.  
  
"Ben." He whispered. The name seemed oddly familiar, but what was he to him. "Kellie's going to have a field day out of this." He said to himself and rubbed his eyes. He quickly threw on some clothes and walked out the door. The cool night air was oddly comforting to him as he walked over to his truck to go to Kellie's. He sighed, his dream/flashback still fresh in his mind as he began to drive to Kellie's.  
  
(Kellie's place)  
  
Adam quickly walked down the hall to her apartment and knocked on the door. He knew she was still asleep, I mean anyone would be at four thirty in the morning. He knocked again and heard movement in the apartment and a loud ow and the grumbling as the door started to unlock.  
  
"Do you know what time it is you crazy fuck?" She asked her eyes closed, obviously irritated for being woke up.  
  
"Four thirty." Adam answered. Kellie's eyes popped open and she looked at him.  
  
"Couldn't wait to see me aye?" She asked as she let him in. She ran a hand through her messy curls as she closed the door. "What's up?" She asked looking at him.  
  
He looked at her and sighed. "Flashback." He simple said.  
  
"In your sleep?" she asked. And got a nod. "Ok, it's not that odd, there has been cases of it to happen before." She mumbled. "So what was it?" She asked.  
  
"Ben." He said.  
  
She looked at him oddly. "Huh?"  
  
"That was his name." He said. "Ben."  
  
"Hold up, you know the other person's name?" She asked. "I'm guessing the same blonde guy was in it right? So what was the relationship between them?" She asked.  
  
"They were brothers." He said.  
  
"So you have a brother named Ben, that's my guess." She said. "Was there anything else?" She asked.  
  
"There was pictures of the Virgin Mary all over the walls and crucifixes." He told her.  
  
Kellie raised an eyebrow. "So he's one of those religious people whose obsessed with the Virgin Mary." She said. "That's weird and sorta disturbing." She added.  
  
"And he kept calling her the lady, and then the blonde called her the blue lady. And that they made her up as kids, and they were having an argument about it, and then Ben asked if the other had faith in her still, and got a glint in his eyes." He said.  
  
Kellie frowned. "Ok that's kinda strange." She said and ran her hand through her hair again. "So you might have brother name's Ben whose a crack pot obsessed with the Virgin Mary who yawl used to call the blue lady as kids. Yea ok." Kellie said. "You're starting to remember names that's a big step, then just flashbacks. Did they get any un-fuzzier?" She asked.  
  
"Un-fuzzier?" He raised an eyebrow and she grinned at him. "Yea, a little."  
  
"Another good thing." Kellie said. She yawned again and smiled at Adam. "How about you stay here for the rest of the night and get some sleep on the sofa, while I go and get some sleep on my bed." She said walking over to him and kissing him. He kissed back and she smiled against his lips before pulling back. "Night Adam." She said walking toward her bedroom.  
  
"Night Kellie."  
  
(Seattle)  
  
Syl, Krit, Jondy, and Zane sat in their hotel room talking amongst themselves. They were to met Max today at Logan's apartment as soon as she got off work. They were excited about seeing her again, but also nervous. They still had to found out about Zack, and they didn't know how she would take it.  
  
"We should just bring it up and get it over with. The longer we wait the harder it will be." Syl said as she leaned against Krit who rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
"Syl's right." Krit said and got an agreement from his brother and sister. "Ok so when we meet her tonight, we'll bring it up, and get all of our answers." He said and the others nodded their heads.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Max sat in Logan's apartment waiting for her siblings to come. She looked at Logan from across the room and smiled at him. "Thanks for inviting them." She said.  
  
"Anything for you Max." He said.  
  
Max smiled at him, wishing that she could touch him again and let him know how much he actually meant to her. Logan was thinking along the same thoughts, but they both knew they couldn't.  
  
"I still can't believe they're here." Max said.  
  
"But they are and that's all that matters." He told her.  
  
"Yeah. Jondy's changed a lot. She used to be so quiet and now... I guess we've all changed, huh?" She asked.  
  
"That's what happens when you grow up Max. But no matter what they're still your brothers and sisters." He told her. She smiled at him. Before she could answer him there was knocking at his door.  
  
Max went and answered it and smiled when she saw her siblings. She gestured them in and led the way back to the couch and chairs. Syl and Krit sat down beside of each other, and Jondy and Zane sat beside of each other, while Max sat in a chair.  
  
"Max." Krit said. "After the attack on Manticore what happened?" He asked. They had agreed earlier that he would be the one to bring it up.  
  
Max looked at him and the rest of then and then at Logan who nodded his head in encouragement. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I was shot and I died." She said. "And when they tried to bring back they couldn't and Zack..." She trailed off a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
"Max." Jondy said quietly. Syl was gripping Krit's hand tightly, afraid of what her little sister would say next.  
  
"My heart was too badly damaged so they had to transplant one." She whispered.  
  
"And Zack?" Zane asked.  
  
Max closed her eyes. "I needed a donor and they didn't have any so Zack... Zack gave me his." She said quietly. Dead silence filled the room, you could probable hear a needle drop if one did. A tear slipped down Jondy's cheek, Zane's eyes were closed and Syl's was looking at Max willing her to say they had a donor. Krit just sat there.  
  
"So Zack's... H-he's dead?" Jondy asked her voice wavering. More tears spilled down her cheeks. "No he can't be dead, Max tell me he's not dead." Jondy cried.  
  
Max breathed in and looked at Logan. He nodded his head. They did deserve to know the truth. "No he's not dead exactly." She said. All eyes shot to her.  
  
"What do you mean, not exactly?" Zane asked  
  
"Manticore was undergoing a new experiment with cybernetic implants. And they replaced all of Zack's missing organs with biosynthetic ones." Max explained.  
  
"Ok so he's alive, where is he?" Jondy asked, a little twinkle shining in her eyes again.  
  
Max sighed. "That's not all. Because he took a bullet point blank to the head it affected his memory. They had to replace it with a cybernetic implant." Max said. "And when I found him, he was running with steelheads, he didn't know who I was until I showed him my barcode." Max said.  
  
"Ok all we have to do is show him our barcodes and then we're back on track." Jondy said.  
  
Max shook her head. "No after that he started to get his memory back and something went wrong and he went after Logan. He wanted to kill him." Max told them.  
  
They swallowed, not knowing what to think now. "Obviously you stopped him because Logan is still alive." Syl said.  
  
"What happened? Where's Zack Max?" Jondy asked softly looking at her sister.  
  
"I had to stop him." She whispered. "We fought a little bit until he threw me off him and I hit a electrical box, and there was water so... It was the only way I could stop him. It wiped his memory clean." She finished.  
  
Jondy looked at Max with wide eyes. "And Zack?" She asked.  
  
"We gave him a new identity and everything." Max said.  
  
"Where is he?" Jondy asked.  
  
"Why?" Max asked.  
  
The others look at her. "Because he's my brother and I need to know where he is." Jondy said.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Max asked her.  
  
"Find him." Jondy said a bit coldly.  
  
"Jondy you can't!" Max said.  
  
"Why not?" Jondy asked. The other three siblings, including Logan watched neither jumping into the argument that was about to start.  
  
"Because it will be just like last time! He'll try and kill Logan again. We do you think I sent him away?!" She asked.  
  
"Because he was inconvenience that you didn't want to bother with maybe." Jondy bit out angrily. The other three eye's opened wide at what she said. Max was looking at her, shock and anger showing in her eyes.  
  
"How can you say that? I was doing what was best for everyone." Max ground out.  
  
"What was best for you and Logan is more like it." Jondy growled. Zane touched her arm, but Jondy shrugged him off. "Think about it Max, a super human with amnesia who has no idea who or what he is trying to live a normal life, things could go seriously wrong." Jondy snapped at her sister. "You may not need him Max, but we do! Did you ever think about that? About how much we would need him?" Jondy asked. Max looked at her tears in her eyes. She didn't say anything. "No you didn't."  
  
"She did what she thought was right." Logan butted in.  
  
"Well she did wrong." Jondy said. "And it would be wise to but out of this. It doesn't involve you." She said.  
  
"You would have done the same thing." Logan said.  
  
Jondy growled under her breath. "How the hell would you know what I would have done. You don't know jack shit about me." She snapped before standing up and walking toward the door. "And just for the record, no I wouldn't have." She said before walking out. Tears streamed down Max's face.  
  
Max looked at the faces of her siblings. "I'm sorry."  
  
Krit went over to her and hugged her. "Don't worry about it Maxie. I know you were just trying to do the right thing." He assured her.  
  
"Jondy hates me now." She whispered.  
  
"No she doesn't. She's just confused and upset right now. But she doesn't hate you Max." Zane said trying to comfort his sister.  
  
Max looked at Syl who had tears slipping down her cheeks. "Syl..."  
  
"Don't worry baby sister." Syl said reaching out and grabbing Max's hand. "Everything will ok." She let go of her and stood up. "I'm going to go and find Jondy, I'll be back." She said and walked out the door.  
  
She didn't have to go far, considering Jondy was sitting on the floor outside the door. Syl slid down the wall beside of her and leaned back. "Hey." Syl said laying a comforting hand on Jondy's knee.  
  
"What she did was wrong." Jondy said softly.  
  
"I know Jondy, but she tired to do what was right. And she thought she did." Syl said.  
  
"She took our brother away Syl." She said. "And I hate her for it."  
  
"Oh Jondy you don't mean that." Syl said.  
  
Jondy looked at her, her blue eyes holding tears and anger. "I know I don't, because I can't hate her. But I am upset with her." Jondy said and leaned her head on her sisters shoulder, and Syl laid her head on top of hers. "I'm going to find him Syl no matter what." She whispered.  
  
"I know Jondy, so am I." Syl told her.  
  
"What if she doesn't tell us?" Jondy asked.  
  
Syl didn't say anything for a moment. "She will." She said.  
  
"How do you know?" Jondy asked.  
  
"You don't sound like the Jondy I know." Syl commented to her. Jondy shrugged. "Come on, let's go back in there and find out what we need to find out." Syl said.  
  
Jondy nodded her head and stood up. "Max hates me for what I said doesn't she?" She asked.  
  
Syl smirked. "No Jondy she doesn't. Actually she's worried about you hating her." She said as she opened the door. Syl walked in first and then Jondy. The air was tense as they took a seat again. Max and Jondy didn't look at each other, they kept their eyes trained on the floor.  
  
"Ok listen up this is what's going to happen, your going to tell us where Zack is, and we're going to go and help him, and make sure he doesn't come anywhere near Seattle or Logan." Syl explained.  
  
Max sighed and looked at her siblings. "Fine." She looked at Logan to see his raised eyebrow, but nodded once he understood.  
  
"So where is he?" Zane asked.  
  
"Montana." Logan said. "We sent him to ranch that belongs to Buddy Hudson." (Did they ever say his real last name?) "There he thinks he's been working for three years." He said.  
  
"Zack is on a ranch?" Jondy asked. Her lips twitched upwards. "Zack's a cowboy?" She asked. "Is he milking cows too?" She asked and giggled at the thought. "Zack's a cowboy." She and giggled some more at the thought.  
  
Zane looked at her funny. "You need help you know that?" He said and tousled her hair some. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"So we're going to Montana then?" She asked Syl, Krit, and Zane.  
  
They nodded her head. "I'm coming with you." Max said softly. They looked at her, and Jondy raised an eyebrow on her directions.  
  
"Max are you sure?" Logan asked, remembering what Zack thought about him and her last time. "He could mistake the relationship between you two for something else again." He said, but knowing she was set on going, and how important this was to her he wasn't going to try and stop her.  
  
"Relationship?" Jondy asked confused.  
  
Max sighed. "He thought we were like 'that'." She said and shrugged.  
  
"He loves you like 'that'?" Jondy asked. "And you just realized that?" She asked.  
  
Max shrugged. "But I need to be there. I need to help set things straight ya know." Max explained.  
  
"Sure cool with us." Zane said.  
  
"Well at least we know that there is still some people out there looking for redemption for their action." Jondy said dramatically throwing an arm around Zane. Zane rolled his eyes at her, before she bounced out of her seat and on the floor.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Max asked.  
  
"Oh yea." Zane said as he watched her bounce around Logan's apartment.  
  
Ok that's it for that chapter. I hope it was ok, and didn't suck. Next chapter will be focused more on Kellie and Adam, at least I hope it is. Well please review and tell me what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Please review!!! Byebyes!!  
  
Rose- Yea I'm glad she getting them back to, lol. I hope the reunion with her sibs was good enough. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, well please review and let me know what you, byebyes!!!  
  
steph- Glad you like the story so far, as for Jondy and Zane I'm still thinking about that one. I'm not sure if that will be happening in this story, but it might. Well please review and tell me what you think!!! Byebyes.  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
forever 


	15. Run Aways

Disclaimer- James Cameron and his groupie owns everything that has to do with Dark Angel, the only thing he doesn't own is the Plot and characters I have made up, like Kellie for example.  
  
Chapter 14 Run Aways  
  
Two days had passed since Adam's dream/flashback about Ben. Kellie was still waiting for her brother to call back and tell her about whether or not there was an really an accident. Now he walked down the hallway to Kellie's apartment so they could met Serena and Jack at Bonks. When he reached her door he jiggled the handle, but found it lock. He sighed and got the key she had given him out and unlocked the door.  
  
"Kellie." He called through her apartment as he shut the door.  
  
"Be out in a minute!" She called out. He rolled his eyes and walked into her kitchen to get a drink. And like Kellie had said exactly a minute later she walked out of her bedroom. He looked at her and smiled at her. He noted that her curls were looser then usual, not tight like he usually saw but loose and springy, and framing her face more and falling a little past her shoulders.  
  
"How do I look?" Kellie asked. Adam looked at her. She was wearing a black plaid mini skirt with a white tank top with small straps.  
  
"You look wonderful." Adam said truthfully and sincerely.  
  
Kellie snorted. "Yeah right." She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him, while he looked down at her.  
  
"Your beautiful." He said, making Kellie smile.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He said. He leaned down and caught her in a passionate kiss. His tongue found it way into her mouth as he pushed her against the wall pressing his body against hers. One of his hands sliding up her shirt, as her hands entwined with his hair. Kellie finally pulled back for air and looked at Adam. Her eyes hazy with want.  
  
"We should um go to Bonks." She said, but not moving from her spot between him and the wall. Adam captured her mouth in another kiss, this time not being as gentle as before, not that she really cared. Adam slid his other hand up her skirt, making her moan against into his mouth before he slid his hand away from her. Kellie pulled back again. "We should really go." She said, and this time they reluctantly pulled apart. Kellie straightened her shirt and hair before looking at Adam again. She smiled softly at him before tilting her head to the door. Adam smiled and followed her out, one hand resting on hip as she walked.  
  
When they reached Bonks Kellie led the way over to where Jack and Serena were, Adam behind her. She smiled when she sat down at the table.  
  
"What took you two so long to get?" Jack asked Adam when he sat down beside of Kellie.  
  
Kellie and Adam exchanged looks and grinned at each other. "We were uh talking." Adam said.  
  
"Oh, about what?" Jack asked and was slapped up side the head by Serena. "What?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing Jack." Serena said and rolled her eyes. Kellie laughed and crossed her arms over the table, and played with the rim of her beer glass that Serena had pushed her way. "Hey Kellie I thought you had to work tonight?" Serena asked her friend.  
  
Kellie shook her head. "Nope not tonight. I get the night off, because of how hard I've been working." She said. Adam snorted and got a look from Kellie. "What?" She asked, her lip's tugging at the side of her mouth.  
  
Adam looked at her and smirked. "Nothing dear Kellie of mine." He told her.  
  
"Yea I bet dear Adam of mine." Kellie said smirking at Adam.  
  
Serena and Jack looked between the two people. They exchanged glances and smiled. "We're going to go and dance, see ya in a bit." Serena said before pulling Jack away from the couple. Kellie watched them go before turning to look back at Adam. Loose curls falling in her face. Adam pushed them out of her face, his fingertips brushing against her skin. He let then trail down to her neck to her shoulder before pulling away.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. Adam leaned in closer to her and kissed her on the lips briefly before moving to her ear. "You wanna get out of here?" He asked her. His breath made her shiver.  
  
"Sure why not." Kellie said, slowly pulling away from Adam and getting up from her chair. She looked back down at Adam who was watching her and raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You know if we're going to leave, it involves getting up and walking." Kellie told him and smiled as he slowly got up from his chair, causing her to have to look up. "Good boy." Kellie said and started toward the exit with Adam walking behind her.  
  
(Kellie's place)  
  
Kellie and Adam entered her apartment with Adam's mouth firmly attached to Kellie's. They stumbled toward her bedroom, Adam's hands traveling her body as her hands fumbled to open her bedroom door. When she finally got the door open she walked backward, leading the way to her bed as she worked on getting his shirt off of him. She pulled away from him as she pulled off his shirt and afterwards attacked his mouth again. Somewhere between coming in the door to her bedroom and getting pushed on the bed by Adam, Kellie noticed that she had no shirt on and Adam was working on her skirt as she worked on his jeans. Adam trailed kisses down her neck to her chest some gentle, some not so gentle, it didn't matter to Kellie, she was in heaven at the moment.  
  
However Kellie soon stopped when the phone began to ring on her bedside table. "Adam stop." She reluctantly said, and got a reluctant Adam to stop. He looked at her as she moved away from him to get the phone. She brought it up to her ear. "Hello?" She asked and tiled her head to the side as Adam began to kiss it. "Kelsey?" She asked into the phone. Adam was only half listening. "Is everything ok?" She asked, trying to focus on what her little sister was saying, instead of what her boyfriend was doing to her. "Uh say again." She asked as she felt Adam's hands on her body. After a few seconds Kellie's eyes opened wide. "You did what?!" She half yelled into the phone. Kellie rolled her eyes and moved away from Adam and grabbed her shirt. "Kelsey why may I ask did you run away?" She asked a half irritated that her sister ruined the mood of her evening, and half worried for her sister who had run away. "That's not an excuse, and don't you dare use that against me." Kellie snapped. "Where are you exactly?" Kellie asked sourly. "Wyoming huh? Where exactly are you heading?" She asked suspiciously. "Fuck Kelsey you know how much trouble your in? How much I'm in if our lovely parents find out your coming to Montana?" Kellie snapped. "Yes I'm very clear of the fact that I am an adult now, but that doesn't matter. They'll say that I talked into running away." Kellie argued. Kellie rolled her eyes. "No Kelsey don't even think about wandering off somewhere. Just come to Montana and we'll figure out what to do from there." Kellie told her. "No I'm not going to call them." Kellie said putting a piece of hair behind her ear. She sighed. "Yea, yea see you when you get to Montana and make sure to not talk to strangers, got?" She said. "Yea, bye and be careful." Kellie said and hung up the phone.  
  
Kellie sighed and put on her shirt that she had in her hand. "what happened?" She heard Adam ask. Kellie turned to him and sighed.  
  
"Kelsey ran away from San Diego and is coming here." Kellie replied and brushed a piece of his hair behind his ear. "Just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" She asked before getting up and walking to the bedroom door. "Be back in a sec." She said and walked out.  
  
Adam watched her leave before laying back on her pillows with his hand behind his head. He sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for her to return.  
  
~"It just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" A young teen girl with long black hair said. She turned her head and look at a young man not that much older then her.  
  
He turned to look her. "It will get better Tinga." He said as the car got further away form the city.  
  
"Yea, and until then?" She asked.  
  
"Until then-"~  
  
Adam snapped out of his flashback, by a cold smooth hand touching his bare abdomen. He opened his eyes to meet Kellie's bright blue ones.  
  
Kellie looked at him and gave him a coy smile, before leaning down to kiss him.  
  
"Tinga." He whispered and sat up.  
  
Kellie moved away from him and looked at him funny. "Excuse me?" She asked confused.  
  
"In my flashback." He told her.  
  
Realization flooded over her face. "Oh. What was it this time?" She asked.  
  
He looked at her. "A young girl named Tinga and the same blonde 'cept younger were in a car leaving a city." He told her.  
  
She frowned. "Oh that's it." At his nod she shrugged. "Flashback's a flashback." She mumbled. She grabbed his shirt and handed it to him. "I need to get up early tomorrow so I can go and pick Kelsey up at Billings." She explained and got a nod from him. She smiled and touched his cheek before letting it trail down his chest and abdomen, brushing it lightly. She pulled away and left her bedroom.  
  
Once Adam had his shirt on he walked out of her bedroom and walked over to where Kellie was and wrapped his arms around her. He looked up at him and smiled softly. He looked down at her and kissed her, before drawing back.  
  
"I should go and let you get some sleep." He said and turned to go once she nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow once you get back right?" He asked looking at her form his spot by the door.  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
"Night Kel." He said.  
  
"Night." She said and watched as he left.  
  
(The next evening)  
  
Kellie walked down her hallway with her little sister in tow. She had just gotten back and was tired. When she reached her door she opened it and gestured Kelsey in. Once she was in Kellie walked in, shut the door, locked it, and then flopped down in a chair.  
  
"Have a seat." Kellie said looking at her little sister.  
  
Kelsey looked at her and sat down on her sofa. Kelsey looked a lot like Kellie. The only thing different was that she had long dark auburn hair that went to her mid back and was straight, and bluish green eyes, and was tall. Kellie however had dark sapphire blue eyes, and dark black loose curls that went a little past her shoulders.  
  
"Are you mad?" Kelsey asked her sister.  
  
Kellie raised an eyebrow at her. "Mad? No of course not. Annoyed? Yes." Kellie said. Kelsey WHY on earth did you run away from home?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Because I missed you, and Jill and Kari were nagging and being bitches." Kelsey said.  
  
"Hey watch the language." Kellie warned  
  
"Please you had a dirtier mouth when you were younger then me." Kelsey said.  
  
"Not the point!" Kellie said. "Kelsey I'm touched I really am that you missed me. But running away because of that and the fact that Jill and Kari and nagging and being their usual bitchy selves doesn't isn't a reason for you to run away!" Kellie said firmly.  
  
"It was for you." Kelsey said looking at her sister evenly.  
  
Ok I wanted to write more but considering I wanted to get this posted and I only have a little under five minutes to do it in, I'm rushing a bit. So please tell me what you think and REVIEW!!! Byebyes  
  
Rose- Lol, you'll just have to wait and see. Yea, I think Max was wrong to, but ya know... Well please REVIEW and let me know what you think!!!  
  
steph- thinks for reviewing!!! Lol, if she doesn't get with Zane, she'll get with someone, well thanks for reviewing and do it again, byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	16. Moving Out

Disclaimer- Once again I own nothing from Dark Angel. I only own the plot and anything else you don't recognize like Kellie and Kelsey for example.  
  
Chapter 15 Moving Out  
  
Logan stood outside his apartment building watching the X-5's finishing packing up their vehicles. They were finally leaving Seattle to go look for Zack in Montana. He wasn't really sure if Max should go, but didn't say anything because he knew how important Zack was to her. He sighed and looked at them again.  
  
Jondy and Zane were taking Zane's car, while Syl, Krit, and Max were taking Krit's vehicle. As Jondy and Zane finished packing their car they walked over to where Syl, Krit, and Max were finishing at.  
  
"I can't believe were actually going after him." Jondy squealed.  
  
"Believe it Jon." Zane said leaning against the car.  
  
"What about if he's really happy there though?" Max asked.  
  
The others exchanged glances with each and looked back at Max. "Maxie what if he's not?" Jondy asked. "Besides that Ames White guy could be tracking him down, and what then?" She asked.  
  
Max nodded her head. "Your right." She said.  
  
"Of course I am, I always am." She said and got a snort from her other three siblings. She glared at them before putting a grin on her face. "Ok I think we're ready to leave people!" She said and ran over to the car and hopped in.  
  
Zane shook her head. "Tell me again why I agreed to ride with her?" He grained and was patted on his shoulder by Syl.  
  
"I heard that!" Jondy yelled. Zane groaned and rolled his eyes. "Come on people, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" She yelled.  
  
"Com on before nitwit over there explodes." He said and the other laughed. He walked over to the car and got in and the others heard an ow come from Zane. Obviously Jondy had heard what he said. The other three started to get in the vehicles when Max pulled back.  
  
"Hey I'll be right back you guys." She said and walked over to where Logan was standing. She smiled at him and he at her as she stopped in front of him. "I'd hug you goodbye but you know the whole virus thing kinda prevents it." Max said.  
  
Logan laughed. "Yeah. So I guess I'll see you whenever you get back?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yup." She replied.  
  
"Who knows maybe even with Zack and the others if he isn't all kill eyes only." Logan said.  
  
Max smiled. "Yea hopefully we can help fix whatever Manticore did to him." Max told him.  
  
"You will, and until you do you'll keep trying." Logan told her.  
  
Max looked at him and smiled. "Yea, well I should go." Max said as she heard Jondy start beeping the horn and yelling at her. "SO guess I'll see you when I get back." She said.  
  
"Yea bye Max." Logan said.  
  
"Bye Logan." She said and hopped into the backseat. She waved goodbye to Logan as she drove away from Foggle Towers and Seattle to go to Montana.  
  
(Kellie's place)  
  
Kellie looked at her sister a bit shocked by what she had said. She cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair. "So you're still holding that against me?" Kellie asked.  
  
"I never held it against you Kellie." The thirteen year old said. "But how can you sit here and say that it's not a good enough reason to run and that I shouldn't have when you did the exact same thing?" Kelsey exclaimed.  
  
Kellie sat up more straight and looked at her sister. "Because that wasn't the only reason I fucking ran!" Kellie burst out.  
  
"Then why?!" Kelsey yelled at her. "Why did you leave? Why did you run away from your friends, your family, your home?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"Friends? What friends? I only had two and that was Devin and Tiffany!" Kellie exclaimed.  
  
"You still left them!" Kelsey argued.  
  
"Devin moved to Arizona, and Tiffany was getting ready to move to Oklahoma." Kellie deadpanned.  
  
Kelsey rolled her eyes. "Well what about us? Your family didn't we matter?" Kelsey asked.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes. "This isn't about ME Kelsey, so could you please top throwing thing from the past up in my face." Kellie snapped. "And right now the smartest thing to do would be to call our dear mother and tell her where you are." Kellie said. "Wonder how she would take that one." Kellie told her.  
  
"You said on the phone that if mom knew about me being here she would blame you." Kelsey pointed out.  
  
"She would, but at least you would be back in San Diego and safe." Kellie told her flatly.  
  
"But Kellie I don't want to go back. Why do I have to when you never did?" Kelsey asked her.  
  
"Hello if I remember correctly I did come back." Kellie said.  
  
Kelsey rolled her eyes. "With the cops, I remember because mom and dad were really angry." Kelsey said.  
  
"Yea exactly and if you don't get back soon, they're going to be sending the cops on you." Kellie told her. "And I thought I said no bringing things up from the past." Kellie asked.  
  
"I'll call her....... Eventually." She said. Kellie rolled her eyes. "Please Kellie. I just need a break from it all." Kelsey said. "And besides I know you've missed me." Kelsey said.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you will call her sooner her later." Kellie said. "And don't get used to this either." She told her. "Now go and take a shower." She said and pointed toward the bathroom. Kelsey nodded grabbed her bag and headed toward the bathroom for a shower. When the door was closed Kellie sunk down in her chair and groaned, before getting up and walking to her couch to lay down, however she flopped down dramatically and sighed turning on her stomach and buried her face in a pillow on her couch. 'I wonder when Adam's going to get here?' She thought to herself. She listened as the water turned on and sighed again.  
  
(Outside Kellie's apartment fifteen or more minutes later)  
  
Adam sighed as he found the door locked again. He couldn't blame Kellie for locking her door all the time, but it was rather annoying when he was in a hurry to see her. He dug in his pocket after her key before unlocking her apartment and walking in. He heard the shower as he walked around the couch. He raised his eyebrow when he saw Kellie asleep on the couch. 'Must be her little sister.' He thought.  
  
Adam sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and brushed a piece of hair away from her face as he watched her sleep. She twitched in her sleep and Adam smiled as he gently shook her awake. She muttered something incoherent before turning away from Adam. Adam rolled his eyes at her before shaking her again. She muttered incoherently before her eyes slowly to open up. She looked at Adam sleepily before yawning.  
  
"When did you get here?" She asked.  
  
"Just now." He said.  
  
"Is Kelsey still in the shower?" Kellie asked.  
  
"I think." Adam answered. Kellie nodded her head before sitting up and putting her legs over the side of the couch. She looked at Adam and sighed.  
  
"So have you had anymore flashbacks as of yet?" Kellie asked as she ran her fingers over his hands and fingers.  
  
"No." He answered simple and got a nod from her. He pushed her hair out of her face before pulling his hand back. He sighed and put his hand on her knee. She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed her back more vigorously and slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
  
"Uh....... Kellie." Kelsey said from the other side of the room. Kellie and Adam pulled apart and Adam looked away and ran a hand through his hair as Kellie just blushed and silently cursed her little sister for interrupting her a second time.  
  
"Hey Kelsey this is Adam my boyfriend." She said. "Adam my sister Kelsey." Kellie introduced them.  
  
Kelsey looked form her sister to Adam. "Oh, well um I'm going to go and get something to eat." Kelsey said and walked in the kitchen glancing back at her sister and Adam.  
  
"Yup you do that." Kellie said.  
  
"Kellie." Adam said softly touching her arm. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have to work tonight?" He asked.  
  
Kellie groaned. "Yes." She answered. "Kelsey will you be ok alone tonight because I have to go to work in a bit." Kellie called out.  
  
Kelsey narrowed her eyes at her sister. "I suppose." Kelsey said a bit put off that she wouldn't get to spend time with Kellie.  
  
Kellie recognized it immediately. "We'll have the whole day tomorrow kiddo." Kellie reassured her before walking in her bedroom. Adam looked around the room and then at Kelsey who was looking at him. He smiled softly at her.  
  
"Aren't you going to follow her?" Kelsey asked.  
  
Adam looked at her. "No, she's getting dressed so you know." Adam said.  
  
"You mean you don't watched her get dressed?" Kelsey asked.  
  
Adam shook his head. "No not usually." He said.  
  
Kelsey looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you like my sister?" She asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I mean do you like her A LOT?"  
  
Adam stared at the girl in front of him for a moment and smiled. "Yea."  
  
"Good." Kelsey said. "Kellie needs a boyfriend." Kelsey said before Kellie stumbled out of the room in a pair of red leather pants and a black halter with her hair pulled back in two clips on the side of her head. She had eyeliner around her eyes and a light lip gloss.  
  
"So you will be alright right?" Kellie asked again as she walked over to where Kelsey was Adam leaning against the wall.  
  
"Yup." Kelsey said. "Where exactly DO you work?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"Bar down the street called bonks." Kellie answered with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, well when will you be home?" Kelsey asked.  
  
Kellie looked at her. "Around eleven maybe."  
  
Kelsey nodded her head. "Where will I sleep?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"You can have the sofa for now." Kellie said and Kelsey nodded. "Well I gotta go, I'll see you tonight and lock the door." Kellie said grabbing her jacket as she walked toward the door behind Adam. "Bye Kelsey." Kellie said and walked out.  
  
Ok that's the end. That chapter was really sucky and a bit rushed. Today was my birthday, big wow huh? On Lincoln so yea...... well please review and tell me what you think!!! Byebyes!!!!  
  
Rose- Yea poor Adam, lol. Well please review and tell me what you think!!! Byebyes!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	17. Tremors & Love

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Dark Angel.  
  
Chapter 16 Tremors & Love  
  
Jondy pushed her French fry around in her ketchup. They had stopped at a fast food restraint to rest a bit before they continued to drive to Montana. They were almost there and Jondy was impatient. It was Zane's idea to stop so he could get out of the car so he could be away from her constant bobbing around. It was really driving him insane and her constant 'Are we there yet, are we there yet?' Was really bugging him.  
  
"Can we go now?" Jondy asked again.  
  
"No." Zane said.  
  
"But Zanie!" Jondy whined. "We want to make good time so we'll reach Montana."  
  
Zane rolled his eyes. "Jondy! We'll reach Montana it's not like it's going anywhere." Zane said as he stuffed food in his mouth.  
  
Jondy huffed. "It could. There could be a...a...an atomic bomb that could wipe it off the planet." Jondy said.  
  
Zane looked at her. "Jon there's not going to be a atomic bomb that will wipe out Montana." Zane deadpanned to her.  
  
"There might." Jondy replied. Zane rolled his eyes and continued to eat. Jondy sighed and began to fidget in her seat.  
  
"Jondy can you not seat still for just five minutes." Zane whined. Jondy grinned and shook her head.  
  
"Can we please go now?" She asked. Zane sighed as he finished off his meal and shook his head.  
  
"Fine come on before you explode." Zane said and rounded up his other siblings. Jondy skipped on ahead of them all and went to the drivers side of the car.  
  
"No." Zane said already knowing what she wanted to do.  
  
"But Zane!" Jondy cried out.  
  
"No, thank you very much I still want to be alive and intact when we reach Montana." Zane said and walked over to the drivers side. "Now over." He said.  
  
Jondy pouted. "Your no fun. Syl would have let me drive."  
  
Syl's eyebrow raised as she looked at Jondy before she laughed. "You drive with me in the same car? Ha! That's funny." She said before getting in. Jondy's mouth dropped open before she slowly got in and crossed her arms over her chest. Zane chuckled when he got in. Jondy glared at him before smacking him on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" He said as he rubbed her arm. She smiled at him before turning the radio on as Zane started down the rode behind Syl.  
  
(A while later)  
  
Jondy squealed in delight when they pulled over the border of Montana. She clapped her hands together her eyes twinkling with happiness. Zane shook his head at her. "Now that we are in Montana will you calm down and be quite just for a minute?" Zane asked her.  
  
Jondy sighed. "Fine." She mumbled and closed her mouth. She pressed her face against the window and tapped her fingers against her legs. Zane sighed and enjoyed the silence as he continued to drive. However the silence didn't last long. "Will there be cows?" Jondy asked a minute later.  
  
Zane glanced at her. "I suppose." Zane mumbled.  
  
"Really? Wow." Jondy said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence wrapped it self around them as the continued to drive. "So are we there yet?"  
  
(The ranch)  
  
Adam stood in front of his sink his hands gripping the sides of it. His breath came out heavy and his heart pounded against his chest as he stared at the white sink that cold water flowed from. His chest was bare, showing off well toned muscles in his shoulders, chest, and abdomen. 'It had been so real.' He said to him self as he thought about his latest flashback. It was like he was actually there, he could feel every emotion that was displayed in the memory. Sadness, anger, hate, love, he felt all of it. It still coursed through his body as he gripped the sink tighter. A slight tremble went through him, but he wasn't cold.  
  
His breathing didn't slow, and the tremble got worse. He was visibly shaking now. He let go of the sink with one hand and looked at it confusion flashing across his eyes as he stared at the trembling hand. Pain went through his body, making him wince. Another tremor went through him, making him grab the sink so he wouldn't fall; it was that bad. He's breathing turned ragged and he closed his eyes in pain as more tremors racked his body.  
  
He vaguely heard his phone ringing in the background. He pushed himself away from the sink and gripped the wall to keep from falling. He staggered toward the phone, pain and tremors coursing through his body. He clasped on the floor in front of the phone and with a shaking and trembling hand brought to his ear.  
  
"Kellie." He ground out through gritted teeth.  
  
"Adam." Kellie said. "What wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Don't. Know." He said as the tremors grew worse where he could hardly hold any part of his body still. He dropped the phone on the floor, making a thump as he continued to shake.  
  
"ADAM!" He vaguely heard Kellie yell through the phone before everything went black, except for the pain.  
  
(Kellie's place)  
  
Kellie hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket off the chair. She hastily pulled on her shoes, Kelsey gave her a odd look. "Kellie-"  
  
"Get your shoes on quick." Kellie demanded, Kelsey did as she was told and they two sisters quickly left the building and climbed in Kellie's car. Kellie sped down the street as quickly as she could, eager to get to Adam. Worry was evident in her face as she swung the curve and drove to the ranch. She reached the ranch in a little over five minutes, unbuckled and quickly flew to into to Adam's room.  
  
Her eyes widened at the sight the greeted her. "Oh god Adam." Kellie said as she dropped down to her knees. She heard voices outside talking to Kelsey and immediately yelled out to them as she tried to calm the shaking Adam. "Somebody help!" Kellie yelled and heard people rush in. Tears sprung up in her eyes.  
  
"Oh god." She heard Buddy say from behind her. "What happened?" He asked as he and Jack pushed Kellie out of the way so they could try and hold Adam down.  
  
"I don't know." Kellie said as her eyes landed on the phone. 911. She quickly dialed in the number and no less then two minutes had an ambulance on its way. A few minutes later she heard the sirens outside as they rushed in. Kellie backed up against the wall and watched as they did their thing before transporting him to the ambulance.  
  
"Will he be ok?" Kellie asked as she watched the people close the doors of the ambulance.  
  
"Are you his family?" The male paramedic asked.  
  
"Girlfriend." She stated.  
  
"Follow us to the hospital ma'am." He told her before jumping in the ambulance and speeding off. Kellie jumped into her car and followed the paramedic's, blinking her tears away.  
  
(At the hospital)  
  
Kellie sat in one of the plastic waiting chairs in the emergency room waiting with her little sister who flipped through a magazine. Kellie bit at her nails growing annoyed with the doctors and nurses who had yet to give her any information. Mary, Buddy, and Jack were at the vending machines talking and getting something to snack on.  
  
She groaned. "God why aren't they telling me anything?" Kellie said and put her face in her hands.  
  
Kelsey looked dat her older sister and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine." She said trying to do something to comfort her sisters nerves.  
  
Kellie looked over at her sister and sighed. "It was scary Kels, when I walked in." Kellie fell silent. Kelsey looked sadly at her sister before laying her head on her shoulder. Kellie rested her head on her sisters and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry Kel." Kelsey said.  
  
A couple minutes later a doctor walked out and scanned the waiting room. Kellie jumped up out of her chair and walked over to him. She put her hair behind her ears and straightened her shirt.  
  
"Are you Adam's doctor?" Kellie asked.  
  
The male doctor looked at her. "Yes, I presume you're his girlfriend?" He asked.  
  
"Yea." Kellie said. "What's wrong with him? Is he ok?" Kellie asked.  
  
"He's stable and at the moment fine." The doctor said. "Does Mr. Thompson have a history of seizures?"  
  
Kellie looked at him confused. "As far as I know, no. But he's just regaining his memory so... Why? What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"Mr. Thompson has suffered a severe seizures." He said. "It's a wonder that he doesn't have any concussions." He told her.  
  
"A seizure?" Kellie repeated. "What from?" She asked.  
  
"His brain-"  
  
"No I mean what triggered the seizure." Kellie broke in.  
  
"You said he is regaining his memory?" He asked. "Then my guess is his mind couldn't handle the newly regained memory and that put his body on overload, causing him to seize." The doctor explained.  
  
"Another words it was stress?" Kellie asked dryly.  
  
The doctor was silent for a moment. "Yes." He said.  
  
Kellie nodded her head. "When will the next one hit?" She asked.  
  
"It's not possible to tell. It could be in the next few minutes or it could be never." The doctor explained.  
  
'Lot of help you are.' Kellie thought bitterly. "Well what happens if he does have a seizure?" She asked.  
  
"There are pills I can give him that will help with them." The doctor said.  
  
"Ok then give them to him." Kellie said. "Can I see him?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"Kelsey stay here ok." She told her. Kelsey nodded her head and watched as her sister walked off to find Adam's room.  
  
When she entered his room she looked around and slowly took a seat. The lights were dim and the curtains were drawn. The white sheets were pulled up on him and his arms were laying on top of them. He was breathing normally and his skin was pale. She watched as he slept. She gentle touched his hand. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked at her.  
  
Kellie smiled at him. "Hey there cowboy." She said softly.  
  
"Kellie." He breathed out softly.  
  
Kellie looked at Adam. He seemed so tired. She brushed her fingers through his hair. "You should get some rest." She whispered softly to him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before getting up from her chair preparing to leave the room.  
  
His hand on hers stopped her. "Stay...please." He said. Kellie nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed instead of the hard chair.  
  
She played with his finger tips. "I'm glad your ok." Kellie told him. "You really scared me." She whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry." Adam said quietly.  
  
"Why? You couldn't help it." Kellie said and closed her eyes.  
  
Adam touched her knee lightly. Her eyes flickered open and she looked at him. "It's late you should get some rest, as should I." Kellie said.  
  
"Don't go." Adam said quietly. "Stay here." He said, almost pleadingly. Kellie closed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"But you better scoot over and share that bed mister." She joked. Adam smiled at her and pulled her down next to him. Kellie rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She listened to his breathing coming in and out and snuggled closer to him.  
  
When Adam thought she was asleep he ran his fingers through her hair before wrapping them around her waist. He sighed and closed his eyes, glad to finally be able to rest. "I love you Kellie." He whispered before going to sleep.  
  
Kellie slowly opened her eyes and looked straight on. She didn't move, didn't want him to know she had heard him. 'He loves me?'  
  
OK please review and tell me what you think, because I didn't really like that chapter all to well!!! I was really sure about putting the whole seizure thing down, but I mean he's an X5 right? And just because you loose your memory wouldn't make the seizures stop, right? Well please review, thanx byebyes.  
  
Rose- Thanks for reviewing!! Shouldn't be much longer till the sibs see Zack/Adam, how fun that will be to write. Well please review and tell me what you think!!! Byebyes.  
  
steph- Thanks for reviewing again!! Hope this chapter was good enough!!!! Byebyes.  
  
hay05- Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the birthday greeting. Well review please!!!! Byebyes.  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	18. Oh Mother

Disclaimer- Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron and his groupie, meaning I won nothing except Kellie and Kelsey and any other characters you do not recognize.  
  
Chapter 17 Oh Mother  
  
Sunlight poured in through the window. The curtains were drawn letting it stream across the room and play across the young man sleeping in the hospital bed. His eyes fluttered a bit before resting peacefully. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. 'Why am I in a hospital?' He asked himself. Memories flooded his mind of the previous night. He closed his eyes again, not because of fatigue, strangely he didn't fell tired, just because. 'Where's Kellie?' He asked himself and opened his eyes to the sound of approaching footsteps.  
  
"Hello dear." Said a plump African American nurse as she smiled at him.  
  
"Hi." He said briefly returning the smile.  
  
"I'm Tess." She said. "Your Adam Thompson." She said looking down at his papers she held in her hands. "That's a nice name." She smiled.  
  
"Where's Kellie?" Adam asked.  
  
The nurse looked at him and smiled. "Ahh the young woman that came in with ya. The poor dear stayed with you all through the night, the poor thing looked exhausted so I finally coaxed her into going home." The nurse explained.  
  
"Oh how long ago did she leave?" Adam asked.  
  
Tess looked at the clock for a second before looking back at him. "About an hour." She said. "She was practically falling asleep where she sat. She was very reluctant too leave," The nurse explained. Adam nodded and glanced out the window.  
  
"When do I get to leave?" He asked.  
  
"As soon as the paper work is finished doll." She said. Adam nodded and watched her leave the room and watched as Buddy waked in.  
  
"Ahh it's good to see your awake and ok." Buddy said pulling a chair up beside of his bed.  
  
"I'll start to work as soon as-"  
  
"Now hold on son. That's one of the reasons I'm here." He told him. "The doctor said the reason you had the seizure was because of stress. Now I want you to take it easy for a couple of days. Don't push yourself." Buddy told him. "As a matter of fact I want you to take about three days off, so you can get completely rested," Buddy said.  
  
Adam looked at him. "But Buddy I'm fine." Adam tried to reassure him.  
  
"It's just a precaution. I don't want you to have a relapse. You were lucky Kellie found you. But may not be that lucky again-"  
  
"There's no such thing as luck." Adam snapped. 'Whoa where did that come from?" He asked himself.  
  
Buddy looked at him a moment. "Ok son no need to snap." He said. "The point is you need to rest. That girl of yours would kill me if something happened to you while working." He said. "Now just take some time off, get rested up and maybe even spend some time with Kellie." Buddy suggested.  
  
"I suppose I don't have a choice?" Adam asked.  
  
"Damn right, that's not a request it's a order from your boss." Buddy said.  
  
~"That's an order solider!" Barked a blonde headed man to a small boy with shaved blonde hair, much like the other children's head standing in perfect line in front of them all at attention.  
  
"Sir yes Sir!" The little boy shouted back.~  
  
"Sir yes sir." Adam growled, feeling the hate the little boy felt toward the man.  
  
"Now there's no need for that." Buddy said confused by his words. He stood up and put his hand on Adam's shoulder. Adam tensed under his touch. Buddy pulled away. "I'll take you home once the discharge papers are ready."  
  
"No, take me to Kellie's." He demanded, then added, "Please."  
  
Buddy nodded before leaving the room. Adam breathed out and leaned back against his pillows. The man in his flashback. Who was he? And why did he fell so much hate toward him?  
  
(A little Town in Montana)  
  
Syl flopped down on her hotel bed. They had finally reached the town where Zack was at and had rented a hotel room; one room for the girls and one for the guys. She looked over at Max who had walked in and sat her things on the floor. She sat down on the other bed and ran a hand through her dark hair.  
  
"Where's are over active, extremely hyper sister at?" Syl asked.  
  
Max grinned at her, "Still bothering Zane." She said.  
  
Syl chuckled. "When Zane's locked away in a Mental Hospital you'll know why." She said. Max chuckled at that thought and leaned back on her bed.  
  
"I can't believe we're actually in Montana. We're this close to Zack." Max said. "I thought I would never be this close to him ever again."  
  
"You wouldn't have if we didn't show up in Seattle." Syl said with a slight edge in her words.  
  
Before Max could reply Jondy bounded into the room. She was jumping up and down and squealing with delight. She hopped onto the bed Syl was on and jumped up and down before flopping down making Syl fly up and off the bed. Jondy giggled and clapped with delight at her sister. Syl glared at Jondy and heard sniggers from behind her. She turned her head and saw Max, Krit, and Zane sniggering at her.  
  
"Oh shut up." Syl snapped climbing up to her feet and brushing her self off.  
  
"It's a good thing she's with you tonight." Zane said and smiled cheekily at his younger sister.  
  
"Ahh bit me." Syl snapped playfully,  
  
Krit grinned. "I'll bite you." He said and wiggled his eyebrows at her. His dark eyes were twinkling with delight. Syl grinned seductively at him. She strode over to him and ran a finger up his chest and leaned up to whisper in her ear. His eyes grew big and his grin grew larger as the twinkle grew brighter.  
  
"Uhh we just um remembered we have something to um do." Krit said as he and Syl slowly backed out of the door, before quickly turning and running out the door.  
  
Jondy let out a hysterical giggle and fell off the side of the bed. Zane just rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed that Syl was previously laying on. Max was looking at the door her mouth hanging open with a odd look on her face,  
  
"Oh my god. Tell me that did not just happen." Max said.  
  
"Yup 'fraid so Maxie. They're happy, happy sex bunnies." Jondy said from the floor.  
  
"But they're brother and sister." Max said, her voice saying how she felt about the matter, "That's nasty."  
  
Jondy's head popped up and she looked at Max. "No it's not. They're not brother and sister to each other anymore. Besides they're cute together." She said sitting up on the edge of the bed.  
  
Max still wasn't convinced. "It's disgusting, they're brother and sister, It's like incest." She argued.  
  
"Max too us they are our brother and sister, but Krit and Syl stopped being brother and sister along time ago." Jondy explained. "It's cute."  
  
"I guess that's why your so hyped up and eager to find Zack then?" Max asked, her voice dripping with distaste of the thought of any of her brother and sisters have THAT kind of relationship with each other.  
  
Jondy looked at her sister and tilted her head to the side. "Would that be a problem?" Jondy asked.  
  
Max shrugged. "Sorta." She answered.  
  
"Why are YOU in love with him?" Jondy asked.  
  
Max looked at her sharply. "What no! I mean yea he's my brother but no. He's the one who has more then sisterly feelings here." Max said. "I just want to know if you've gone a little whacked like Krit and Syl."  
  
"Ahh I see." Jondy said and shrugged. "No me and him aren't THAT way. I just miss him, and Syl and Krit aren't 'whacked, they love each other Max. And maybe they weren't ever brother and sister to begin with." Jondy said seriously.  
  
(Kellie's apartment)  
  
Kellie and Kelsey sat on Kellie's bed folding clothes and talking. "He said he LOVED you? What'd you say?" Kelsey asked her eyes wide.  
  
Kellie sighed. "Nothing. I think he thought I was asleep." Kellie said.  
  
"He told you he loved you and you didn't say anything?!" Kelsey asked. "Why not?" She asked her sister putting a piece of hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ear.  
  
Kellie sighed and shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I was afraid." Kellie admitted.  
  
"You afraid? Wow there's something new." Kelsey said sarcastically.  
  
Kellie gave her 'the' look and Kelsey shrugged. "Yes Kelsey I am afraid of things." Kellie mumbled. "I mean come on why would HE love ME?" Kellie asked and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.  
  
Kelsey didn't say anything for a moment. She looked at her sister. "You don't think your good enough for him?" She asked.  
  
Kellie looked down at her hands and didn't say anything. "Oh my gosh! Kellie you do!" Kelsey exclaimed.  
  
"Well I mean look at him he could have ANY girl he wanted and then there's me." Kellie said wondering why she was telling her little sister all this.  
  
"Kellie come on the guy LOVES you. I don't think he's going to be looking at any other girls." Kelsey said and shrugged. Kellie didn't say anything to that. Silence wrapped around them until Kelsey broke it. "Do you love him?" She asked.  
  
Kellie looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Yea I do." She said.  
  
"Kellie!" She heard Adam yell. Kellie smiled and got up. Kelsey smiled at how happy her sister was, but frowned. She always knew Kellie had a low self-esteem, but thinking she wasn't good enough for the guy she loves and loves her back... that was shocking to her.  
  
Kellie walked out of her bedroom and saw Adam in her living room. She smiled and walked over to him. "Adam." She said and hugged him tightly. He kissed her gentle and wished he could tell her how much he loved her right then and now. "Shouldn't you be resting she asked leading them both to the couch.  
  
"I wanted to see you." He said and touched her cheek, she leaned into his touch. "And I had another flashback." He said. Kellie's eyes snapped to his face, her eyes full of worry. "Don't worry I didn't seize." Adam told her and watched as she relaxed some.  
  
"What was it?" She asked. Kellie listened as he told her his flashback, her eyebrow raised like always. When he was finished, she thought it over for a moment. "Maybe when you were really young your parents sent you to Military School." Kellie said and shook her head. "But that wouldn't explain how the children was dressed and how he actually treated you like a solider, and the building, the way you described it." Kellie mumbled.  
  
Adam raised an eyebrow. "How would you know?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Oh my cousin went to Military school, because me and him were so close, my parents thought it would be nice to send us to school together. It didn't work out to well though." Kellie said and grimaced at the memory. "Anyways give some time to think about that one." She told him. He only nodded his head. "OH!" Kellie burst out. Adam gave her a funny look. "My wonderful brother finally called me back." Kellie said sarcastically.  
  
"What'd he say?" Adam asked.  
  
"After a lot of looking into the situation," Adam gave Kellie an odd look for her way of wording, "he finally found out the truth."  
  
"And?" Adam asked.  
  
"There was no Adam Thompson who had an accident on the day that your accident happened." Kellie told him. "As a matter of fact there was no tire blow out accident at all."  
  
Adam looked at her. "So that would mean..."  
  
"Someone wanted you here." Kellie finished.  
  
"But why?" Adam asked putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Funny what people will scheme and put that scheme into action on other people isn't it? " Kellie simple answered with no humor in her voice.  
  
Adam was silent for a moment. "So who am I?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie looked at him. "At the moment Adam Thompson."  
  
"At the moment?" Adam questioned.  
  
Kellie nodded. "Yea at the moment. Meaning we're going to get your old life back and we're going to figure out who you really are no matter what." Kellie answered.  
  
"And the people who did this?" Adam asked. Kellie shrugged.  
  
"I guess you could always pay em a little visit." She suggested sarcastically. Adam rolled his eyes at her and touched her hair again.  
  
"What would I do with out you?" He asked dramatically.  
  
Kellie sighed and put a hand on her chest. "Fall over and die." She said playfully and laughed and along with Adam. "So when do you have to go back to work?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Buddy gave me a couple days off." Adam explained and wiggled his eyebrows at her which got Kellie to laugh.  
  
"Really?" Kellie asked. "well then I guess we'll have to find something that will entertain us then aye?" Kellie asked leaning closer to him.  
  
"Guess we will." Adam said as he captured her lips with his.  
  
(Some time later)  
  
Kelsey walked out of Kellie's room to find her sister and Adam in a full-fledged make out session with the groping and all. Her eyes widened and she just stared at them for a moment before walking back into her sisters room to wait it out.  
  
(A little while later)  
  
When Kelsey walked back out she was greeted by the same sight. She rolled her eyes and walked back into her sisters room. Hoping that the next time she walked out that they would be finished.  
  
(Later)  
  
Kelsey's eyes widened when she walked back out. 'How long can two people make out for?' She asked and cleared her throat a couple of times before her sister finally realized she was in the room. Kellie's cheeks turned a light shade of pink while Adam still looked like he was in heaven.  
  
"Kelsey hey." Kellie said.  
  
"Kellie." Kelsey said and walked in to the kitchen. Kellie rolled her eyes and grinned at Adam. She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Well finish this later." She whispered and followed after her sister.  
  
"Kelsey don't you have to call mom?" Kellie asked. "Considering you haven't yet?" Kellie said looking pointedly at her sister.  
  
"But Kellie." Kelsey started to whine and got her sister hand in her face.  
  
"Nope. Now." Kellie said. And I'll be in my room while you do it." Kellie said.  
  
Kelsey rolled her eyes. "With Adam." She started dryly.  
  
Kellie pretended to think about it a moment before smiling. "Yup pretty much." She said and walked past Kelsey touching her head on the way. "So go call kiddo." Kellie said grabbing Adam's hand and leading him too her room.  
  
Kelsey rolled her eyes and walked to the couch taking the phone with her. She sat down and reluctantly dialed in the numbers to her home in San Diego.  
  
"Hello?" Asked a female voice that Kelsey recognized as her mother.  
  
"Mom." Kelsey said weakly.  
  
Silence. "Kelsey?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Yup, it's me mom." Kelsey said.  
  
"Than god your all right." Her mother Rachel said. "Where the hell have you been?! Do you realize how much trouble your in young lady?!" Her mother yelled. "Why the hell did you run away?!" She yelled in Kelsey's ear.  
  
"Mom I'm fine and yes I do realize how much trouble I'm in, a certain person pointed that out to me. The same person who made me call this very minute." Kelsey mumbled.  
  
"Kelsey Kayla Landrick you tell me right now where the hell you are and who you your staying with." Her mother demanded.  
  
"Well mom I'm in Montana and I'm being taken care of really well." Kelsey said dreading the part where she tells her mom about Kellie.  
  
"Montana? Why the heck would you run away to Montana for?" Rachel half yelled. "Never mind that who have you been staying with?"  
  
Kelsey gulped. "Now mom don't yell ok." Kelsey said.  
  
"Kelsey." Rachel warned.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm staying with, with Kellie." Kelsey quickly said and closed her eyes waiting for the bomb to explode.  
  
Silence. "What?!" Her mom exploded. "Your staying with Kellie?! As in your sister Kellie?!" She yelled into the phone.  
  
"Uh yea..." Kelsey said.  
  
"She put you up to this didn't she?" She bit out.  
  
"What mom n-"  
  
"Put her on the phone." She demanded.  
  
"But mom-"  
  
"Kelsey put your damned sister on the phone!" Her mother yelled.  
  
Kelsey groaned but slowly walked to Kellie door.  
  
(Inside Kellie's room)  
  
A shirtless Adam and his mouth on a shirtless Kellie's neck and his hand up her skirt. Kellie bit her lips to keep from moaning, she did NOT want her sister to walk in on her like this. Adam bit into her neck making Kellie moan and a bite mark to appear. He moved up to her mouth and roughly kissed her, she moaned into his lips.  
  
"Kellie." Kelsey called out and knocked on her door. Kellie and Adam stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. "Kellie mom wants to talk to you." Kelsey said.  
  
Kellie groaned in frustration. "It's their goal to make sure I don't have a sexual life." She whined and moved from out from under Adam and pulled on her shirt and walked to her door smugly. She opened and looked at Kelsey a bit moodily.  
  
"Yes dear sister of mine." She asked. Kelsey peered inside her room to see a shirtless Adam laying on her bed. She winced when she realized what she done...again.  
  
"Um... Mom wants to talk to you." She said. Kellie's eyes opened wide and she gulped. "So here." Kelsey said and handed her the phone and walked back out to the couch. Kellie stared at the phone and walked back over to her bed and sat in between Adam's legs.  
  
She brought the phone up to her ear and gulped again. "Hey mom." She said in a shaky voice.  
  
Ok please review and tell me what you think, because I'm not sure if I exactly like this chapter. Next chapter the sibs should see Zack/Adam, Yay! Well please review, byebyes!!  
  
Rose- Really I thought he told Max he loved her once in the show... oh well guess there's a first for everything aye? Yea the three magic words, how sweet huh? Well please review!!! Byebyes!  
  
steph- lol, I promise Jondy will get with SOMEONE, who I'm not sure yet!!! Glad you thought it was a cool chapter, I can't wait till he sees his sibs either, goodies, goodies all around. Well please review!!! Byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	19. Disappointments

Disclaimer- Dark angel and anything from it does not belong to me, they belong to James Cameron and his Groupie.  
  
Since I was sent home from school today because me and another student got into a err physical conflict with each other I get to write fanfiction, good thing to because I need something to calm my anger.  
  
Chapter 18 Disappointments  
  
Kellie waited for her mother to say something, anything just not the silence. She could tell her mother was debating on telling her. She knew she wouldn't get a 'Hi Kellie it's so good to hear your voice again.' But anything was better then this.  
  
"Uh... mom?" Kellie asked uncertainly.  
  
"Kellie." Her mother, Rachel, said smugly. "I can't believe you would have the gumption to actually tell your little sister to run away to Montana away from her FAMILY!" Her mother yelled into the phone.  
  
"Gee it's so good to hear from you again too." Kellie said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't get smart with me Kellie." Her mother snapped.  
  
"Listen mom, mother, Rachel, Mrs. Landrick, what ever it is you want me to call you by now. I didn't put her up to this. I got a call from her saying she had ran away and was coming here." Kellie said and felt Adam wrap his arms around her.  
  
"Yes and you didn't even try to get her to come back didn't you?!" She yelled.  
  
"As a matter of fact I did, but she just threatened to go somewhere else where NO ONE would know where she was." Kellie snapped. "Would you prefer that?" Kellie asked .  
  
Silence. "I'm not sure. That's a pretty tough choice to choose from. Having my daughter stay with you or with strangers." She said coldly to her daughter.  
  
Kellie recoiled. Even though Kellie had been talked to by this by her family before it still hurt her. It hurt her a lot at times. "Gee Mom, glad you think so highly of me." Kellie said her voice growing almost as cold as her mothers.  
  
"Well it true. You, you're a bad influence on my daughter. Your always were the bad apple Kellie. Never staying out of trouble and... and I don't want her around you." Her mother snapped.  
  
"But I'm here sister and how the hell am I a bad influence on her?" Kellie ground out.  
  
"Your mouth for one. Kellie take a look at your past I don't want her to become like you." Her mother spat out through the phone.  
  
"What a disappointment? Is that it? You don't want your precious little princess to be a disappointment?" Kellie asked forcing her voice not to quiver with sadness and anger. "Like me? Admit it mother you always thought I was a disappointment." Kellie said loudly.  
  
"Yes Kellie I did, do, and always will most likely." Rachel said coldly.  
  
A tear slipped down Kellie's cheek that she brushed away. "Fine I prepare a bus ticket back to San Diego with her if you really want it." She said.  
  
"That would be for the best." Her mother said. "This way she won't turn out like you." Her mother said and hung up the phone.  
  
Kellie sat there for a moment staring at the phone before she hurled it across the room. She put her face in her hands and cried in there. Adam hugged her protectively to him and rubbed head.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok don't cry." Adam said try to soothe his weeping girlfriend.  
  
"She always does this and makes me feel horrible and then I cry making me feel even worse." Kellie said and sniffed as she tried to wipe away her tears.  
  
"You shouldn't feel horrible, all those things she tells you isn't true." Adam told her kissing her lightly on the nose. "Your perfect." Adam whispered to her.  
  
Kellie snorted. "No one's perfect." She muttered.  
  
"Well obviously they haven't met you yet then have they?" He asked. "And if she can't see that then she's blind." He said to her as he pulled her to him.  
  
"Thanks." Kellie whispered to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let Adam rock her back and forth.  
  
(At the hotel)  
  
"I don't know what to wear." Jondy pouted as she looked through her duffel bag of clothes for something to where out that night.  
  
Syl and Max looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Just wear what you normally would where Jon." Max suggested.  
  
Jondy shrugged at the thought. "Ok." She said and grabbed a pair of tight jeans and a navy blue tank top.  
  
"Now was that so hard sis?" Syl teased her younger sibling.  
  
Jondy stuck her tongue out at her. "Actually it was." Jondy said.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Of course it would be hard for her Syl. I mean take a look at her mental capacity." Max said and smirked at her older sister.  
  
Jondy opened her mouth. "Hey your supposed to be on my side!" She cried just as Zane and Krit walked in. "Zanie!!! They're being mean to me!!!" She cried out and ran over to Zane.  
  
Zane patted her head. "You poor thing." He said.  
  
"Kick their asses Zanie." Jondy pouted.  
  
"What and have them kick mine. Sorry no can do." Zane said.  
  
"Chicken." Jondy mumbled.  
  
The other just chuckled. "Are you guys ready to leave?" Krit asked and got a nod from the girls. They all walked to the only bar in town chatting away and keeping a close eyes open for Zack. When they walked in they found a empty table close to the back, while Max and Jondy went to get drinks for everyone.  
  
(Back at Kellie's apartment.)  
  
Kellie stood in her kitchen looking in her refrigerator for something to drink. Zack stands behind her. Her little sister was asleep on the couch covered up with a blanket. Kellie moves away from the refrigerator and looks at Adam.  
  
"So when are you going to talk to Buddy?" Kellie asked and got a confused look sent her way. She rolled her eyes. "About the accident and why he lied to you and what really is going on." She explained.  
  
Adam shrugged. "I don't know." He said sitting down in a chair.  
  
"I suggest you do it as soon as possible." She said sitting down beside of him.  
  
Adam doesn't respond. Kellie sighs and stands up. "I should go to work do me a favor and watch Kelsey for me." She said.  
  
"Sure." He said and walks over to the door with Kellie. "See ya when you get back." He said and kisses her.  
  
"Yup." She said with a grin on her face as she disappears.  
  
(Bonks)  
  
Jondy, Max, Syl, Krit, and Zane all turned their heads toward the entrance when they heard the bell of the door that indicated it being opened. They saw a black haired girl in a tank top and blue jeans walk in and over behind the bar.  
  
"Zanie has a girlfriend." Jondy squealed.  
  
Zane looked at Jondy funny. "Jondy how the hell do you get that?"  
  
"Because you keep staring that girl behind the bar." Jondy said.  
  
Zane rolled his eyes. "Jon all of us were looking at her because we wanted to see who had came in." He pointed out to her.  
  
"Yea but you were staring the most." She said.  
  
Zane raised an eyebrow at this. "Why do you care who I look at and for how long?" He asked a smirk growing on his face. "Are you jealous?" He teased.  
  
"Jealous? Of what?" Jondy asked. "Of her please give me a break." She said.  
  
"No I meant are you jealous of me." He said and wiggled his eyebrows. She got his point.  
  
"Are you implying what I think your implying about me and her and..." She trailed off and looked at Zane was nodding his head. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Jondy squealed rather loudly which attracted most of the people in Bonks to look at them.  
  
"Jondy shut up!" Zane said and chuckled at her.  
  
(Bar)  
  
Kellie looked, like most, turned to look at the young woman sitting at the table in the far corner who had squealed very loudly. She shook her hair, making it fall over her shoulders before turning her attention back to serving her customers.  
  
A couple of minutes later the young woman and a young man walked over to the bar and ordered another pitcher of beer. Kellie glanced at them and recognized the woman as the one who was squealing.  
  
"Zane let's dance." She said excitedly.  
  
"Jondy no." Zane said and smiled at Kellie who walked up to them.  
  
"Another pitcher I suppose?" She asked. At their nods she took the empty pitcher and filled it up with beer.  
  
"PleaseEEEEEEEEE" She begged.  
  
Zane rolled his eyes. "Fine, but after we give the others their drinks."  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes and leaned over next to Kellie. "He's such a procrastinator." She whispered which got Kellie to laugh. Zane mock glared at her before getting a hold of the pitcher.  
  
"You coming?" He asked when he saw her sit down on a stool. Jondy shook her head no.  
  
"Nope, I'm gonna be making some friends." She said her eyes twinkling. Zane rolled his eyes and walked away. "So hun what's your name?" Jondy asked Kellie.  
  
"Uh Kellie." Kellie replied.  
  
"I'm Jondy." Jondy said flashing her a huge smile. "So I'm guessing you know a lot about people here?" She asked.  
  
Kellie shrugged. "Not really. I just moved here a couple of months ago." Kellie answered. "Why you looking for someone?" Kellie asked her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Oh well it sorta a family thing ya know." Jondy said. "We're looking for someone who might have passed by this way." She said.  
  
Kellie nodded her head. "I understand. We'll you could ask Tony he knows just about everyone so yea." Kellie said feeling tried all of a sudden.  
  
"Maybe I will." Jondy muttered. "Well thanks for trying to help." Jondy said. "Gotta go and find that little dumb butt who said he would dance with me." Jondy said and bounced off to find Zane.  
  
Kellie shook her head and continued to work. As the night grew on Kellie's shift came to a closing. She sighed, grabbed her jacket, said goodbye and walked out the door to go home.  
  
(X5 table)  
  
"Maxie we didn't see him." Jondy whined leaning against her sister shoulder.  
  
Max patted her sisters head. "I know. Maybe we'll see him tomorrow." She reassured her sister.  
  
Jondy's head snapped up. "Really cool." Jondy said.  
  
(Kellie's place)  
  
Kellie opened her door and quietly walked in. The lights were off, of course they should be considering it was past twelve at night. She quietly walked in and locked the door behind her slipping off her jacket and shoes and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. 'Wonder where Adam is?' She thought as she climbed into the shower letting hot water run over her body. She shampooed her hair and coconut shampoo and quickly washed her body and then got out slipping into her pj's she had left in there this morning. A white tank top and gray shorts. She towel dried her hair and brushed it and then left the bathroom throwing the towel on the floor as she walked to her bed room.  
  
When she entered her room and smiled softly at the sight the greeted her. Adam was asleep on her bed. She stared at him in adoration letting her smile grow brighter.  
  
"Are you just going to stare all night?" Adam asked opening his eyes and looking at her.  
  
Kellie's cheeks tinted a light pink as she moved over to her bed, pulling down her covers. "No not al night." She teased back quietly.  
  
"You want me to leave?" He asked her softly.  
  
Kellie didn't say anything for a moment as she looked at him. She smiled, and touched his hand with hers before shaking her head no. "No stay here tonight." She said crawling into bed and motioning for him to do the same. Kellie curled up be Adam's side and sighed in contentment and closed her eyes.  
  
"Night Adam." Kellie said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Night Kel." He said kissing her on top of the head.  
  
Ok, that was a sucky chapter. Anyways... Please review... Reviews make me happy and I really need something to de-stress me because of this little bitch at school. Ok no not going there just PLEASE review... I really need something to make me happy. Oh and if my next update takes longer to update its because something err... happened at school and I'm unable to update because of certain reasons... And I know I said that he would see his sibs, but if I wrote it in this chapter it would be totally screwed up so yea... Well byebyes.  
  
Rose- Resolved soon... maybe, maybe not, who knows... Anyways... Yea they do make a cute couple, lol. Well please review, byebyes.  
  
Angel of the Dark104- I'm glad you like. Please review even tho this chapter is sucky, well thanx for reviewing, byebyes.  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	20. Conversations

Disclaimer- Dark Angel does not belong to me or any of its characters, or some of it's dialog.  
  
Ok people here's Ch. 19. I just threw it together on my spare time so yea... It's a bit rushed cuz I now have to write in a journal to help with mine and four other peoples problems for this counselor lady who's the big head of some thing... I forgot what so yea... But between that and other things here's a chapter!!!  
  
Chapter 19 Conversations  
  
Kellie and Adam sat at her table talking and drinking coffee together. Kellie giggled at something Adam said before taking another sip of coffee. She glanced at Kelsey who was watching something on TV. Adam noticed this and looked toward Kelsey.  
  
"When are you sending her back?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie shrugged. "As soon as I can get her a bus ticket back to San Diego." She said. She had told Kelsey she would be sending her home and Kelsey had blew up in her face, so now Kelsey sat watching TV angry at Kellie. "But ya know this how it works." She mumbled before looking back at Adam.  
  
"So when are you going to talk to Buddy?" Kellie asked Adam.  
  
Adam looked at Kellie and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't know."  
  
Kellie frowned. "I suggest you do it as soon as possible. You know ask him why he would lie to you and stuff." She said.  
  
Adam nodded his head. "I'll do it sometime today." He said.  
  
Kellie didn't respond at first. She bit her lip and looked at him. "You know if you want I can go with you." She said. "You know for support." She added.  
  
Adam looked at her. "Sure if you want." Adam said. Kellie smiled at him.  
  
"You want to go for a walk or something?" Kellie asked. She was bored of just sitting her in her kitchen. Bored of being stuck in her house. She didn't want to stay here with Kelsey either, considering Kelsey was angry at her and wasn't speaking to her yet.  
  
Adam shrugged. "Sure." He said.  
  
"Good then let me go an get dressed." Kellie said and walked into her room to get dressed. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt and pulled on her jacket. When she walked out of her room she looked at Kelsey and wondered if she should even bother telling her she was going out for little while.  
  
"Ready?" Adam asked as he stood by the door. Kellie nodded, grabbed her jacket and slipped it on. She looked back at Kelsey and rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Kelsey I'm going out for a bit." Kellie said. She waited to see of she was going to say anything to her, and when she didn't Kellie shrugged and walked out the door behind Adam.  
  
The sun was up, but the wind and air was chilly, making a small shiver run down Kellie's spine. The ground was wet, from where it had rained a few minutes ago. Adam glanced at Kellie, and put his arm around her. Kellie leaned into his side as they walked, making little conversation between the two.  
  
"I'm hungry." Kellie said, fifteen minutes later.  
  
"You wanna stop at the café?" He asked and got a nod from Kellie. When they walked into the small café Kellie was glad of the warmth in it. Her cheeks and hands were cold from where she was outside. Adam led Kellie over to one of the tables in the corner and sat down.  
  
"I didn't expect it to be that chilly out there." Kellie said as a waitress approached.  
  
"I didn't think it was cold." Adam said.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes at him. "You wouldn't would you?" She asked.  
  
(Outside.)  
  
Max and Jondy walked down the streets just talking to one another, catching up on each others life. Zane was still sleeping, and Syl and Krit were busy, so that left just Jondy and Max. It felt good for both of them to just be able to talk to one another again. Max was filling Jondy in on everything that had happened to her since the escape, and talking about Logan.  
  
"So there's a virus huh?" Jondy asked. "And you two can't touch yet?" Jondy asked and frowned. "That's weird."  
  
"Yea it sucks to." Max said and pouted a little bit.  
  
"Don't worry Maxie, you and your stud muffin will touch each other again, and most likely do more then that." Jondy said and winked at her, before making a face at what she had said. "EWW there's something I didn't want to visualize." She exclaimed, making Max laugh at her sister. Jondy joined with her and as quickly as she started she stopped. Her face going expressionless. Max looked at her sister.  
  
"Jondy what's wrong?" Max asked. Jondy didn't looked at her, didn't even acknowledge her. Her intention was focused on something in the distance. Max turned to look at what she was looking at and her heart nearly stopped. "Zack." Max whispered. And sure enough there was Zack, their CO, their big brother walking into a café with a black-haired girl.  
  
Jondy turned to look at Max. "It was Zack, our Zack." She said. Max only nodded not able to look away from where Zack had just been. "Should we get the others?" Jondy asked. Max looked at her sister and then back at the café that Zack had just entered.  
  
"Maybe." Max said.  
  
Jondy looked at her. "Maybe? Gee that's a lot of help Maxie." Jondy said a playfully. "Come on, let's see what he does." Jondy said.  
  
"You mean spy on him?" Max asked following Jondy to the café.  
  
"Basically yes." Jondy said and walked into the café and spotted Zack over in the corner with the girl ordering. "Come on let's find a seat where we can hear and see him, but not make it obvious to him." Jondy said and pulled Max into a booth where they had a clear view of both Kellie and Zack. As they continued to watch him Jondy's mind traveled back to the other night and the girl at the bar. "OHHH!!!" Jondy exclaimed, getting Max's attention. "That's Kellie." She said. Max gave her a dumb look.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes. "That girl that Zack is with, that's Kellie. I met her last night at Bonks, she's a bar waitress." Jondy explained.  
  
"Uh-huh." Max said. "And what does that have to with Zack?" Max asked.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes. "Because if Zack's friends with her then no doubt he'll show up at Bonks tonight." She explained and watched as it dawned in Max. The two sisters then turned their attention back to Zack and Kellie.  
  
(Zack/Adam and Kellie's table)  
  
"Your coming to Bonks tonight right?" Kellie asked as she took a drink.  
  
"Yea why? You gotta work tonight?" He asked her.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Kellie answered. "But my shifts not that long tonight because I think her name is Becky has to work." She explained.  
  
"Who's Becky?" Adam asked.  
  
"She started work there last night. Her names Becky Willifread, I think, well anyways she moved in with her parents again." Kellie explained. "And let me tell you she is sooooo annoying." Kellie exclaimed.  
  
Adam chuckled at Kellie. "Why what does she do?"  
  
"She's just annoying I can't stand her, she has a snobbish attitude." Kellie told him. Adam chuckled. "It's not funny." Kellie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Adam laughed at her expression. As his laughter subsided the hairs on his neck started to prickle up. He had the feeling that someone was watching him, the sinking feeling in his stomach told him. He glanced around him and then at Kellie who was looking at him funny.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kellie asked.  
  
"I think someone's watching us." He said in a whisper.  
  
Kellie raised an eyebrow at that. "You sure." She asked  
  
"I'm pretty sure." He said firmly. Kellie looked at him and then cast her eyes around the room of people and then at the door. It had started to rain again.  
  
"It's raining again." She pointed out. Adam looked to the door and saw that it was raining again. "We should probable head back to my place, you know." She said. Adam nodded and paid for their lunch before putting his hand on her hip and leading her out of the café.  
  
(Jondy and Max's table)  
  
Jondy and Max's eyes followed Kellie and Zack out of the café. When they were gone Jondy and Max turned back to each other, their eyes slightly wide. Jondy opened her mouth to say something but closed it again and looked back to see Zack walking away with Kellie, not moving his hand from her hip.  
  
"Did he just put his hand on her hip?" Max asked.  
  
Jondy looked back at Max. "Yea he did." She said.  
  
Max and Jondy looked at each other. "Do you think that maybe..."  
  
"Maybe." Jondy said. "I mean this is Zack we're talking about here. Our Zack." She said. Max and Jondy looked back out the window.  
  
(Zack/Adam and Kellie)  
  
"You still feel like someone is watching you?" Kellie asked.  
  
"No." Adam said. Kellie nodded her head and looked down at her watch.  
  
"So... you want to go and talk to Buddy now or later?" She asked.  
  
Adam sighed an didn't say anything for a moment. "Might as well be sooner then later right?" Adam asked and got into his truck, Kellie getting in the other side.  
  
(The ranch)  
  
When Kellie and Adam arrived at the ranch they walked into Mary's kitchen and was greeted by the smell of cooking. It smelled of spices and other good foods that made Kellie's mouth water. Mary smiled warmly at them when they entered, and gestured them in. Kellie sat down in a chair in the kitchen while Adam stood behind her.  
  
"How are you doing this evening Kellie?" Mary asked as she sliced her fresh produce.  
  
Kellie smiled at her. "Fine I guess." She said.  
  
"Uh and Adam what of you?" Mary asked as she went to the stove and stirred something in the pot.  
  
"Fine, um do you know when Buddy gets in? We have to talk to him." He said.  
  
Mary looked at Adam and frowned. "He should be coming in a couple of minutes." She told them. "What is it you have to talk to him about?" She asked them.  
  
Adam and Kellie exchanged looks with each other and then looked back at Mary who was waiting expectantly. After a couple moments of silence Adam finally answered her question. "It's private." He said firmly, not leaving room for an argument. Mary frowned at his tone of voice and wanted to pursue the subject more, but dropped it. She could tell by his set jaw and voice that she would get nothing from him. She nodded her head and went back to cooking, and left the couple to wait for her husband to return.  
  
Fifteen or so minutes later Buddy walked in and looked slightly surprised to see Adam and Kellie in his kitchen talking quietly between themselves. He smiled at them and kissed his wife gently on the cheek before pulling up a chair. "Adam its good to see you looking to well. Pretty soon you'll be back to working. Then I won't have to listen t o Jack's complaining" He joked.  
  
"Buddy we have to talk you." Adam said, cutting straight to the point. His voice was hard and serious leaving no room for nonsense.  
  
Buddy looked between Kellie and Adam. Kellie was looking at Buddy with a thoughtful look on her face with a slight frown and Adam... He didn't know how Adam was feeling. His face was expressionless. "What about?" He asked.  
  
Adam glanced at Mary briefly. "Privately." He said. Buddy sighed and nodded his head and motioned for them to follow him. Kellie was hesitant to follow at first, but wanted to be there to back Adam up incase he needed it, so she followed silently. Buddy led them into his private room and closed the doors, so prying ears couldn't over hear.  
  
"Ok Adam what is it you two needed to talk with me about?" He asked sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Why?" Adam asked.  
  
Buddy looked at him confused for a second. He didn't' know what Adam was talking about. "Why what?" He asked the young man in front of him.  
  
"Why'd you lie to me?" He asked.  
  
Buddy frowned. "I haven't lied to you Adam." He said.  
  
Adam's hands tightened. "The accident." He simply said. Buddy's eyes opened wider then before. "I wasn't in an accident, hell there wasn't even an accident to begin with." Adam said angrily. Kellie placed a hand on his arm gently and he calmed down a little bit. "Why'd you lie to me?" He asked.  
  
Buddy sighed and ran a hand through his dirty hair. "It's complicated Adam." Buddy said. "There was an accident, just not the kind you think there was." He sighed.  
  
"The hell there was." He snapped. "My names not even Adam is it? Who am I? I haven't even been working here as long as you say I have, have I?" He asked angrily.  
  
"I can't tell you Adam. It's safer that you don't know." He said flatly. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you."  
  
"For who exactly?" Kellie asked. "Who's it safe for? What reason justifies you to just be bale to take someone's life away from them, all of their memories?" She asked, not believing what she had just heard.  
  
"It's better if you stay out of this missy." He said.  
  
Kellie glared at him. "I will not stay out of this. Adam deserves the truth. He had never done anything that gives you a reason to take away his life." She said, her voice oddly calm with unshed anger. "Come on Adam let's go. We're not going to get anywhere with him. We'll figure it out ourselves." Kellie said and left the house with Adam trailing behind her.  
  
When they were gone, Buddy sighed and rubbed his face. He never suspected Adam might get his memories back. He mumbled in frustration and got up. He needed to make a phone call to the person asked him to do this for him. None other then Logan Cale.  
  
When the phone picked up on the other end and someone said hello Buddy sighed again. "He's remembering." He said simply.  
  
"Are you sure?" Logan Cale asked form the other line.  
  
"Yes, he just came in and asked me about the accident." He said.  
  
He heard Logan sigh in frustration. "But how?" Logan asked.  
  
"His little girlfriend. He didn't start acting weird and remembering until she came." He explained.  
  
(On the way to Kellie's apartment)  
  
Adam and Kellie hadn't said a word since they left the ranch. They were both consumed by their own thoughts. Adam was angry that Buddy knew things and were unwilling to give the information up to him. Kellie was annoyed and confused, why would he say it was safer for him not to know. She leaned back against the seat and looked out at the darkening sky. She looked at Adam and studied him a moment. He was so close to finding out what really happened and he took it all away from him. He reached out a timid hand and gently touched his cheek. He was startled out of his thoughts by her action, but calmed down at her touch.  
  
"We'll find out the truth Adam." Kellie said reassuringly.  
  
Adam sighed and took her hand with one of his and kissed her palm before holding it tightly. "Yea." He said.  
  
"We will... I promise." Kellie said the last part quietly, but Adam heard her. He squeezed her hand tighter and continued to drive.  
  
Ok thank you for everyone who has reviewed. I didn't like that chapter, but I had to update something so here it is!!! And I PROMISE that next chapter he will actually meet his siblings, I know I've been saying that, but this time I PROMISE, so yea... Well please review and tell me what ya think, bye!!  
  
Rose- Everything work out for the best? HA! This is me we're talking about, nothing never ever works out for the best in Katie's world, lol. But I'll try the whole imagining X5 beating up method... should be fun, lol. Well thanx for reviewing, and review again!!! Byebyes!!  
  
Angel of the Dark104- Glad you still like the story, and I PROMISE that in the next chapter he WILL meet his sibs, lol. OY! And thank you for adding me to you Fav. List!!! byebyes!  
  
steph- Glad you still like it, oh yes so much fun when they meet, lol. Well thanks for reviewing!!!! Byebyes!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	21. Meetings

Disclaimer- I think we all know by now that I don't own anything that deals with Dark Angel.  
  
Chapter 20 Meetings  
  
Kellie and Adam entered Bonks together. Adam followed Kellie over to the bar and ordered something as she began her shift. His mind was still on his encounter with Buddy; he hadn't talked to him since then. Kellie kept sending him concerned looks, not looks of pity but concern. His eyes followed her body as she served people, they never left her. He also took in the brunette working with her, he thought back to his conversation with Kellie. 'That must be Becky.' He thought and found it amusing as Kellie rolled her eyes at her.  
  
When Kellie walked back over to him he smirked at her. "That's Becky huh?" He asked.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes. "God yes." Kellie said.  
  
"She can't be that annoying." Adam said. Kellie gave him an odd expression and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Yo Becky come over here for a sec." Kellie said and smiled sweetly at Adam who was mock glaring at her.  
  
When the brunette walked over to Kellie she gave her an annoyed expression. "What is it? I was so talking to that hottie over there." She complained.  
  
"I'd like you to meet someone." Kellie said. "Becky this is Adam, Adam Becky." She said introducing her boyfriend to Becky.  
  
Becky's brown eyes landed on Adam and she smiled at him. "Adam I'm Becky. It a pressure to meet you." She said sticking out her hand to shake his. Kellie was beginning to rethink her decision in bringing Becky over to meet Adam. "So do you come here often?" She asked him sweetly.  
  
"Err, yea." He said.  
  
"Oh well you know I work here now so you should come by even more often." She said bluntly. Kellie eyes opened wide.  
  
"Becky you can go now because I just remember I have to tell Adam, MY boyfriend something." Kellie said and smiled at Becky.  
  
Becky looked from Adam to Kellie several times before making a face. "Your dating her? Why?" She asked. Kellie's mouth dropped opened as she stared at Becky.  
  
Adam looked at the woman in front of him and then at the woman he loved. "Because I love her." He simply said. Kellie looked at him and grinned. Becky huffed and left.  
  
"So you love me?" She asked and bit her lip.  
  
Adam looked at her and smiled. "Yea I do." He told her sincerely.  
  
(At a table in the corner)  
  
Krit, Zane, Syl, Jondy, and Max all sat in the bar and watched their brother Zack talk to the black haired barmaid. Max and Jondy had already told the others about earlier and how they had spied on him. Zane had rolled his eyes at that and mumbled something about how that sounded like something Jondy would do. None of them believed that Zack, their Zack, their co, their big brother would or could have a girlfriend, it just didn't seem possible to them.  
  
"You know the way those two are looking at each other are really making me think that maybe they are like that." Zane pointed out.  
  
"Yea no kidding, but this is our Zack." Syl said.  
  
"Yea, but remember he doesn't remember anything." Krit pointed out.  
  
"I vote we go and talk to the girl about it." Max said.  
  
"I vote we talk to Zack." Jondy said getting her opinion in too.  
  
The other just look at her for a moment. "Wouldn't it seem pretty strange that four strangers that you don't even know just all of a sudden start to talk to you?" Max asked her.  
  
Jondy made a face at that. "Err I guess." She said, which made Zane roll his eyes at her. Silence stretched between the siblings as they thought of a way to talk to Zack without seeming suspicious. "OI!" Jondy suddenly said. "I have an idea." She said brightly.  
  
"Then please oh great one tell us." Zane picked at her. Jondy slapped over the head and smirked at him.  
  
"Well I was thinking that I invite Kellie over here-"  
  
"Who?" They asked.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes. "Kellie the girl that's talking to Zack. I met her when we first came here." She explained quickly. "Anyways we invite Kellie over here and then she says yes, brings Zack with her and then BAM! We're talking to him again." Jondy explained gleefully.  
  
The other look at her for a moment. "And if she doesn't say yes?" Krit asked.  
  
Jondy looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Well duh! I haven't got to that part yet." She said and started to giggle.  
  
Zane looked at her with a funny expression on his face. "Jon, you need help." He said.  
  
Jondy looked at him expressionless for a moment before grinning. "But that's why you love me more then everyone else." She said and pinched his cheeks. Zane pulled away from her and gentle smacks her head with his palm.  
  
"Yes indeed that's why I love you." He said a bit sarcastically.  
  
Jondy grinned and clapped her hands together. "Can I go and invite her now, please, please, please!!" She begged.  
  
"Yes Jondy please go." Zane said while the others laughed as she bounced off toward the bar.  
  
(The bar)  
  
Jondy leaned against the bar and waited for Kellie to walk over to her. She kept sending glances toward Zack who was only a seat away. When she saw Kellie walk over to her she put on her best cheerful smile she could muster. Kellie smiled back at her slightly.  
  
"Kellie!" Jondy exclaimed.  
  
"Um... Hey uh Jondy right?" Kellie asked not really quite sure if that was her name or not.  
  
"Yuppers." Jondy said.  
  
Kellie nodded her head and looked sideways. "So can I uh get you anything?" She asked.  
  
Jondy eyes started to twinkle as she looked at her. "Actually my friends and I were wondering if you would like to join us at our table after you get off work." Jondy said cheerfully.  
  
Kellie raised an eyebrow at that. "Uh..." She trailed off. "Who exactly are your friends?" Kellie asked.  
  
Jondy looked back toward her siblings and pointed them out. They were all looking at her and Kellie. Kellie looked at them and shrugged. "I don't know." Kellie said.  
  
"Oh come on! It will be fun, besides I haven't seen anyone else here that offered you to come and have a drink with them after work." Jondy said.  
  
"Actually uh yea someone did." Kellie said starting to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Jondy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well you can bring them too."  
  
Kellie shrugged. "I'm not really sure if he would be up to it." Kellie said glancing at Adam/Zack and smiling slightly. Jondy followed her gaze and was silently laughing in happiness at how well her plan was working out.  
  
"Him?" She urged on.  
  
"Uh yea." Kellie said.  
  
Jondy grinned. "Well I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Come on we'll even go and ask." Jondy said .  
  
Kellie shrugged. "I'm off in thirty minutes." She said and Jondy nodded. "I'll ask if he's up to it." Kellie told her.  
  
"OK, if you to do decide to come just walk on over there." Jondy told her.  
  
Kellie nodded her head. "Aight." She said and watched as Jondy walked away.  
  
After she was gone Kellie walked over to Adam and smiled at him. "So what'd that girl want?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie shrugged. "That was Jondy we met the other night. She wants us to join her and her friends after I get off." Kellie explained.  
  
"And what'd you say?" Adam asked looking at his girlfriend lovingly.  
  
"Told her I'd ask you and see what you wanted to do." Kellie shrugged. "So you want to or not?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me." Adam told her and sipped his beer.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes at him. "Well it doesn't matter to me either. You choose." Kellie told him.  
  
Adam shrugged. "Sure why not." Kellie nodded her head and went back to work.  
  
(Thirty minutes later)  
  
Jondy was bouncing in her seat, like always. She had told her siblings about everything Kellie and her had talked about. Now they all sat and waited to see if she and Zack would show up. Jondy kept glancing at Zane's watch and then at the bar, and it was starting to annoy him.  
  
"Isn't that chick uh Kellie and Zack supposed to be here by now?" Syl asked.  
  
Jondy shrugged. "Dunno. She said she would see if Zack wanted to join us. I seriously think there's something between those too, and it ain't friendship." Jondy exclaimed and giggled. "That's funny, the thought of Zack actually being like THAT with someone." Jondy said and giggled again.  
  
"Has he ever had a girlfriend before?" Max asked.  
  
"Not really, not that many. He's had about two or three." Krit told her and saw Max's eyes widen.  
  
"Yea, but you should see how many one night stands he had." Zane said. And got smacked by Jondy. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked her and rubbed his arm.  
  
"For making me visualize Zack and a girl and one night stand and EWW!" Jondy said as Zane made a face at her while the others laughed.  
  
"You actually pictured that?" He asked her.  
  
"Your fault!" She said pointing her finger at him. "You made me."  
  
Zane snorted. "No I didn't. You're the one who pictured Zack having sex." Zane said and was slapped by Jondy again, while the others continued to laugh, except Syl who was making a face and smacked Zane also.  
  
"HaHa! Syl smacked you, HAHA!" Jondy taunted and then stopped when she spotted Kellie and Zack coming closer to them. "Oh! Here they are." Jondy said and everyone turned their heads in the direction of Zack and Kellie.  
  
When Kellie and Zack approached the table, she gave them a small smile. They looked at her and then Adam who was at least a foot taller then her. Jondy grinned and motioned for them to sit down, which they did. Kellie sat beside of Zane and Zack, while Zack sat beside of Jondy and Kellie. Silence formed between the seven people at the table, which was finally broken by Jondy.  
  
"I think this is the part where we all introduce ourselves." Jondy said.  
  
Zack/Adam leaned over to Kellie and whispered in her ear so only she could hear, "Reminds of someone I know." Kellie snorted and jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
The X-5's- minus Zack/Adam- all looked at Zack/Adam and Kellie funny. "Um I'm Syl." (AN-From now on when the X5's and Kellie and Zack are all together I'm just going to refer to Adam/Zack as Zack, but when its just Zack and Kellie its Adam for the time being.)  
  
"Krit."  
  
"Zane."  
  
"OH! I'm Jondy!" Jondy exclaimed and was gently smacked in the back of the head by Krit who was sitting beside of her.  
  
"He told me to do it." He said pointing to Zane who was grinning at Jondy.  
  
Jondy mocked glared at him. "You big meanie!" She said and got laughs from around the table.  
  
Max rolled her eyes and looked at Zack from across the table. "I'm Max." She told him. Zack looked at her and tilted his head to the side, after a few moments he smiled at her.  
  
"I'm Adam." He said. "And that's Kellie." He said.  
  
Kellie raised an eyebrow at him. "I think I'm quite capable of saying my name." She told him.  
  
Zack looked over at her and smirked. "Really? Because-"  
  
"Don't even insult me." Kellie warned playfully.  
  
"Or what?" Zack said as they both blocked the presence of the others out of their minds.  
  
Kellie smiled and licked her lips. "You'll see when we get home." She said and winked at him.  
  
The others were shocked that Zack, their very strict and over protective brother, their CO had just said that. And was joking around with a norm, a girl. But then again they also had to remember he didn't know who he was.  
  
Zane cleared his throat and Kellie and Zack looked at him. Jondy grinned at them and began chatting away about nothing important to Zack and bouncing up and down in her chair. Kellie gave her an odd look and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She always acts like that." Zane said from beside of her.  
  
Kellie looked at the dark haired young man. "Really? She's always this... hyper?" Kellie asked.  
  
Zane snorted. "More like insane. Naw usually she's wilder then this." He said.  
  
Kellie laughed softly at this. "Maybe you should lower her sugar level or something then."  
  
Zane laughed. "She doesn't need sugar for this. She's just naturally insane." Zane said and Kellie laughed and looked at Zack who was talking to the four people.  
  
"She can't be that bad?" Kellie said doubtfully.  
  
Zane grimaced "Oh trust me she can. Like this one time we were in Las Vegas and she just starts to bounce around talking and singing and dancing to herself and running up to people and rubbing their heads and giggling." Zane said and Kellie laughed at that thought of that.  
  
"Didn't they get angry?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Yea they called the security on her, but she ran off after she shanked one of them." He said and laughed with Kellie at the thought/memory. "And she's been worse then that at times." He explained.  
  
Kellie laughed at looked at him. "So tell me about you." Kellie urged on.  
  
Zane shrugged. "I move around a lot. I'm a mechanic and have one of the best families in the world."  
  
Kellie smiled at that. "That's nice. So is there any body special in your life at the moment." She asked curiously.  
  
Zane shook his head at this. "No body I want." He told her truthfully. Kellie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And is there somebody you want, that you can't have perhaps?" Kellie asked and glanced at Jondy for a moment.  
  
Zane shrugged. "Maybe." He said. Kellie nodded and let the subject drop.  
  
"What about you? Do you have a certain person?" He asked.  
  
Kellie smiled. "You know this is a conversation I would picture a girl would have with another girl." She said and laughed with Zane.  
  
Zane shrugged. "So is there?"  
  
Before Kellie could answer, Zack put a arm around her. "Yes there is." He answered for her, giving Zane a look, Kellie had never seen before. The X5's looked at their two brothers and raised an eyebrow. They had seen that look from their older brother plenty of times before.  
  
"So you two are dating?" Jondy asked a smile creeping up on her face.  
  
"Uh, yea." Kellie said and felt Zack's arm tighten around her. She wiggled and he loosened his hold on her.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Jondy said.  
  
"So how long have you two been dating?" Syl asked.  
  
Kellie raised an eyebrow. These people were a little to friendly and curious about Adam for her own liking. She shrugged. "For a while now I guess" She said and looked down at her watch. "I have to go, Adam you coming?" She asked as she got up.  
  
Zack stood up as well and nodded his head. "Your leaving already?" Max asked Zack. Now that she was with him again, she didn't want to let him go, much like the others. Kellie looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes." Zack answered simple. There was something about these people that he couldn't put his finger on. Their names seemed all to familiar, and that Latino girl with the big brown eyes. There was something about those eyes that he couldn't stop thinking about. "We'll see you some other time though, I'm sure." He said and smiled briefly at her, before turning with Kellie and walking away. Kellie sent one uneasy look over her shoulder at Max and furrowed her brow. Something about her made Kellie uneasy with Adam. She seemed nice, but she didn't trust her alone with Adam.  
  
When they were gone the siblings all looked at each other in silence. That wasn't exactly how they imagined talking to him would be like. And they really didn't expect Zack to have a girlfriend. That put doubt in their minds now. Would he want to leave her and go back to his old life. Was he in love with her. What would she do when or if she found out what he really was, what they were? What would he do, when he regained his memory and she knew too much?  
  
Ok please review and tell me what you think. Personally I didn't like it, especially when they met back up with Zack. But I wanted to get something out and posted because I haven't posted anything for a while now, cuz I've been busy and crap. Well please review and tell me what you think. More sibling and Zack convo in the next chappie!!! Byebyes!!  
  
Rose- Thanks for the review!!! Yea I think they make a cute couple too, lol. Glad you liked the last chapter, lol!! Well please review!!! Byebyes  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	22. Run Ins

Disclaimer- Dark Angel does not Belong to me.  
  
Chapter 21 Run Ins  
  
Max leaned against the phone booth tapping her fingers impatiently against the phone. She glanced around and didn't see that many people out considering it was really early in the morning. 'I hope he isn't asleep.' Max thought as she sighed.  
  
"Hello?" She heard a all to familiar voice ask on the other end.  
  
Max smiled slightly. "Hey Logan its me." Max said.  
  
She could tell he was smiling through the phone. "Max wow it's good to hear your voice again. Are you still in Montana?" He asked.  
  
Max sighed. "Yup." She answered. "We saw Zack last night." She told him.  
  
Logan was silent for a moment. She raised an eyebrow as the silence grew. She was getting ready to speak when he cut her off. "Max I have to tell you something. Something about Zack." He said.  
  
(Kellie's apartment)  
  
"I'm not going home!" Kelsey yelled at Kellie.  
  
Kellie glared at her little sister. "Kelsey you have too!" Kellie yelled at her.  
  
"No I don't! You didn't!" Kelsey screamed at her.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes. "If you don't go home, mom's going to get the authority's up here and then your going to be dragged off and I'm going to be in deep trouble!" Kellie yelled at her.  
  
Kelsey rolled her eyes this time. "Bull crap, mom wouldn't do that!" Kelsey yelled. Kellie gave her a disbelieving look. "Kellie you said I could stay with you." Kelsey said in a pleading voice.  
  
Kellie looked at her little sister. "I know hun, but... Things have changed." Kellie said hoping she would understand.  
  
Obviously she didn't because her eyes blazed with fire. "You just don't want me here!" Kelsey yelled and ran toward the door.  
  
"Kelsey no! That's not it!" Kellie said running after her little sister. "Kelsey!" She said and stopped running. 'She'll calm down.' Kellie thought sadly as she walked into her apartment and closed the door.  
  
She looked up and saw Adam standing there in nothing but a towel wrapped around his wet body. A goofy grin plastered her face as she allowed her eyes to wander over his body. "Not bad... Not bad at all." Kellie voiced her thoughts.  
  
~A young Latino woman and a young blonde man leave his apartment and start climbing the building's stairs. Another blonde man's soldiers approach from below and from above. The young blonde man gives the Latino woman some hand signals. They split up and each of them start to fight a batch of soldiers, kicking and punching them unconscious despite their fired shots. "Not bad." The young blonde says The two young people exit the building through a side door onto a roof of the building. Soldiers approach. The Latino woman fends one off, and then she and the young blonde use a rope to swing to the roof of the next building. They then run to safety, away from the blonde man and his soldiers. Later, the Latino and the blonde walk through a railyard getting further away from danger. "How'd you find me?" The blond man asked.  
"Vogelsang tipped me on your visit to the tattoo parlor. You killed him, didn't you?" The Latino woman asked.  
"Lydecker was set up on him. You were walking into a trap." The blonde said referring to the blond man they just ran from  
"You should have warned me, told me not to go." The Latino woman told him.  
"Vogelsang knew too much." The blonde argued.  
"You murdered an innocent man." The Latino woman exclaimed  
"The night we all escaped, you put your lives in my hands. I've been looking out for you ever since. Every one of you. Vogelsang was weak. Lydecker would have gotten the information out of him. He would have hunted us down one by one, and I couldn't let that happen." The blonde man told her, his voice hard and icy like stone.  
"So you traded one life for twelve, is that it?" The Latino woman asked him.  
"I stand by my decision. It's not safe here. Lydecker's men will be combing the city. We have to leave tonight. I can get us to San Francisco, and we'll split up there." He explained to her.  
"Split up? What are you talking about?" The Latino woman asked him. ~  
  
"Adam, Adam hey snap out of it hun." Kellie said gently pulling him out of his reverie. He looked down at her, his eyes burning with hatred, anger, and something else. She gentle touched his cheek and looked at him in concern ready to go get his pills if he needed them.  
  
"Lydecker." He ground out. Kellie looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
"Who?" She asked.  
  
"In my memory we were running from this man and his shoulders. I-I think I killed somebody so they wouldn't harm the people I was looking out for. I-I said I had been looking after them since the escape, and Lydecker was hunting us down. I said we should spilt up and I dunno." Adam said looking straight in her eyes.  
  
Kellie was silent. "You said we?" She asked.  
  
Adam looked at her expressionless for a second. "There was this girl I was with. A Latino girl." He told her.  
  
Kellie didn't comment on anything. "How did you and the girl escape the soldiers?" She asked.  
  
Adam frowned. "I fought them and won and then we got as far away from them as possible on foot." He said. Kellie raised an eyebrow and frowned. 'He fought soldiers?' She asked herself.  
  
"You should go get dressed, and then rest a while. I don't want you to have a relapse." Kellie told him softly. Adam touched her cheek lightly before going into her bedroom to change into the spare clothes he had brought with him from the ranch. When he was finished getting dressed he walked back out to where Kellie would be and kissed her softly. Kellie pulled back and sighed. "I have to go find Kelsey."  
  
Adam nodded his head. "You want help?" He asked her.  
  
Kellie shook her head. "Naw, I have to find her and then we need to have a sisterly talk." Kellie shrugged. "I'll be back sometime later though." Kellie said walking away from him and slipping into her jacket. She turned and winked at him before walking out of her apartment.  
  
(Max's hotel room)  
  
The X-5 siblings all sat in Max, Syl, and Jondy's hotel room. Max had just told them everything that Logan had said about Zack and what was happening to him. Now there was silence. All were in there own thoughts, their own little world.  
  
"So Zack has been having flashbacks all this time?" Zane asked, looking at Max.  
  
Max looked at him and ran a hand through her dark hair. "Yea, that's what Logan said." Max said quietly. "And we have his girlfriend to think for it." Max said, uneasy about having Zack getting his memory back. She was afraid he would go after Logan again and she wouldn't be there to stop him.  
  
Syl looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You sound like you didn't want her to help him get his memory back."  
  
Max looked at Syl and shrugged. "It's not that. What if he would have regained his memory, his complete memory and we didn't know about it. And then he went after Logan again. I wouldn't know about it so I could stop him. No one would know until it was too late, and I mean his girlfriend would know, but she couldn't do anything to stop him." Max explained.  
  
Jondy rolled her eyes at her. "It's always Logan isn't it?" She asked irritated that her sister cared more about Logan then Zack at the moment. "God Max, Zack is your brother who would die for you, and all you can set here and do is worry about Logan." Jondy exclaimed.  
  
"She has a point Max." Krit told her quietly.  
  
Max looked at her siblings incredulously. She couldn't believe what they were sitting here saying. "Of course I'm worrying about Logan! I mean if Zack gets his memory back he could go on a fucking war path again and go straight for Logan! And then it would be all his girlfriends fault!" (If you haven't noticed I'm still irked at Max for what she did to Zack)  
  
"For God sakes Max Zack is your brother! He died for you and all you can do is worry about Logan! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Syl screamed at her, getting fed up with how she was always thinking about Logan and not Zack. "Max I love you, you're my baby sister, but..." Syl trailed off not knowing what to say.  
  
Max looked at her siblings, for getting up from the chair she was sitting at and storming out of the room. Her siblings made no move to stop her, they thought it wise if they let her cool down along with themselves.  
  
"Well that went well." Zane muttered and was whacked up side the head be Jondy.  
  
(Outside)  
  
Max wandered down the streets with her eyes downcast, looking at her shoes. She was annoyed with her siblings for what they had said to her. 'Of course I'm going to be worried about Logan, I mean I love him, we've been through a lot together.' Max thought. These thoughts plagued her mind as she continued to walk, she wanted to call Logan and talk to him. Max made up her mind and headed toward the payphone where she could call him. On her way she ran into somebody quite forcefully.  
  
"Hey watch it." Max snapped and turned around to see the black haired barmaid looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"If I remember correctly your the one that ran into me." Kellie pointed out calmly. "I wouldn't go around and accuse people of things when its your own fault." She said, annoyance breaking through her calm composure. Kellie then turned and continued to walk.  
  
Max watched her leave and glared slightly at her back. 'Had it been my fault?' She asked herself and shook her head before turning to walk back to the phone. When she reached the phone she dialed Logan's number, but got no answer. She sighed in frustration and walked back the way she came. She didn't want to go back to the hotel room, but she didn't just want to stay out in the cold weather all day alone. Still in thought she ran into yet another person. She turned around to see who she had bumped into and was surprised to see Zack.  
  
"Za-Adam." She caught herself from saying.  
  
"Max." Zack said looking at her with a small smile. "Its good to see you again." He told her.  
  
Max smiled softly at him. "Yea it is." An awkward silence formed between them. Max studied his face, memorizing it. She wondered if he was happy here, if he was curious about who he was. "Are you happy here?" She asked without thinking.  
  
Zack gave her a funny look. "Sure why not. Why do you not like Montana or something?" He asked.  
  
Max shrugged and looked away. "I miss home." She said quietly. Zack nodded his understanding.  
  
"If you miss it so much then why are you here?" He asked her.  
  
Max sighed. "Family issues." She said simple. Zack nodded his head in understanding. The awkward silence was back and this time it was Zack who studied Max's face. Something about her seemed so familiar, like he knew her but didn't. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful, but why did she seem so familiar to him. Before he could think of what he was doing he reached up and brushed a piece of hair away from her face. Max looked at him and their eyes locked. His blue ones met her deep brown ones. So familiar...  
  
~ A young blond hair man brushes away a piece of dark hair away from the young Latino woman's face.  
  
"You're going to miss him, aren't you?" The blond asks the young woman.  
  
"You think that's stupid?" She asks him.  
"No. A part of me wants the same things. Friends...a place where I belong...someone to care about." He tells her truthfully.  
"Thought it was a sentimental lie." She points out.  
"Even I have my moments of weakness." He tells her. ~  
  
Zack snaps out of his reverie and pulls his hand back away from Max. He stares at her funny for a moment. Max looks at him, not sure what just happened. She studies his face for a moment, looking for any trace any clue that would give her a hint, but found nothing.  
  
"I should go." Zack tells her, pulling his eyes away from her huge brown ones that were looking at him intently. Max nods slowly and takes a step back away from him. "I'll see you around Max." He says from over his shoulder as he turns and begins to walk away.  
  
"Sure." Max calls out softly. She gives him one last look before turning and walking away, neither Zack nor Max noticing her feelings the intense stare coming from the sapphire eyes across the street.  
  
Ok, I didn't mean to not have posted something in such a long time, and that doesn't make sense, lol. But anyways here's the next chapter and I'll try to have the next one out sooner, maybe by this weekend or the next or sometime next week, I dunno, cuz I have five projects to do and they are due my 3-31-04 and I haven't even started on any of em yet, so yea... But plz REVIEW!!!!  
  
Rose- Glad you liked the last chapter... Well please review and tell me what you think, byebyes!  
  
steph- lol, glad u thought it was cute... Just wait and see if he gets his memory back because if I tell u then there would sorta not be a point to reading the story so yea... lol, hope u like this chapter byebyes!!  
  
cilou- Glad u love the story so far... Hope this was soon enough, lol... Well thanx for the great review, they brighten up my day, byebyes!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever  
  
\ 


	23. Is She Pretty?

Disclaimer- Dark Angel does not belong to me...  
  
Yay! It's the weekend!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy... But it's the weekend so I get to write this chappie out, so yay for me...  
  
Chapter 22 Is She Pretty?  
  
The apartment was quiet. All was still and dark when he returned later that night. The only things that gave off any light was the muted TV that was on. He scanned the apartment with his eyes, searching for a sign that someone was there. It was odd, usually if the TV would be on Kelsey would be up and watching it, but now... He couldn't make out anyone was there. He frowned, his mind and body alert if anything should happen. He cautiously took a step toward the TV.  
  
"Your back." Said an all to familiar voice.  
  
Adam peered over the top of the couch to see Kellie laying there, a blanket draped over her body, her eyes never leaving the TV. "Its late." He said quietly.  
  
"So it is." Kellie agreed softly.  
  
Adam frowned. "Why are you still up?" He asked, thinking she should have been in bed a long time ago.  
  
"Well I was waiting for you." She answered.  
  
Adam sat down in a chair beside of her. "Its past one you should go to bed." He told her, brushing a piece of hair away from her face. Kellie pulled back some. Adam brought his hand back and looked at her. Kellie finally took her eyes off the TV and looked at him, her eyes not giving off anything. "What is it?"  
  
Kellie didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at him. Finally she looked back toward the TV and curled up in a tighter ball. "Do you think she's pretty?" She asked him. Her voice absence of emotion, something he had never heard from her before.  
  
"Who?" He asked confused.  
  
Kellie raised an eyebrow. "You remember the girl with the brown hair." She told him. "Remember you brushed her hair out of her face and had a nice little chat with her earlier today." Kellie told him. Adam's eyes widened, he knew what she was talking about now. Max. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at her.  
  
"Kellie its not what you think." Adam tried to tell her.  
  
"Really? How do you know what I'm thinking? Are you psyche now or something?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Adam sighed. "I don't see why your getting all worked up over this anyways." He told her.  
  
"I'm not getting worked up. Why should I?" She snapped, starting to get angry.  
  
Adam's temper also started to rise up. Tension hung in the air now, your could almost predict a fight would probably break out. "Why the fuck are you acting like this? Nothing happened between the two of us?" He snapped at her. "And why the fuck were you spying on me anyways?" She asked her.  
  
Kellie sat up on the couch and looked at him. "I wasn't fucking spying on you Adam. Thank you very much I have better things to do with my time then watch you flirt with a girl." She snapped at him.  
  
"We weren't flirting Damnit!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh of course you weren't." She said sarcastically at him. "So tell me Adam do you think she's pretty?" She asked, her voice slightly wavering. "Because she must be considering you get all googly eyed when she's around."  
  
"I do not." He argued.  
  
Kellie gave small hallow laugh. "What the fuck ever... First at Bonks and then today!" She yelled at him her voice slightly wavering yet once again. Neither of them said anything for a moment. A tense silence filled the room as they continued to stare at each other. Finally Adam sighed.  
  
"Kellie I love you, you know that." He told her quietly and reached out to her. He brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"But she's so, so... pretty." Kellie whispered softly.  
  
Adam sighed and moved to the couch so he was sitting beside her. "She may be pretty, but your beautiful." He told her. Kellie looked at him and smiled slightly, some of her worry disappearing as she drowned in his blue eyes. He cupped her cheek and brought his mouth down to meet hers in a passionate kiss. When it ended Kellie snuggled up to his side and closed her eyes, before slowly drifting away.  
  
"I love you Adam." She whispered.  
  
Adam kissed her head. "I love you too, Kellie."  
  
Plz review and tell me what you think!!!!! I was sorta stuck on this chapter... so yea... I'll try to get the next chapter out faster... PLZ REVIEW!!!! Byebyes!!!!!!  
  
Rose- Thank your for reviewing!!!!! Glad you like the flashbacks, lol... Yea I know its is weird huh? Well plz review byebyes!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever 


	24. Arrangements

Disclaimer- Dark Angel does not belong to me.  
  
A/n- Sorry for not updating any sooner!!! But all last week I've been busy and wiped of energy... The teachers have been going crazy in preparing us for the stupid West Test this coming week (Personally I liked the SAT's better) But yea... There should only be a few more chapters now... The end of this piece is drawing near...  
  
Chapter 23 Arrangements  
  
"So we just go down to the ranch and tell him who we are and tell him we need to talk to him?" Syl asked, unsure of their plan.  
  
Jondy nodded. "Yea. What do you think Max?" She asked, looking at her sister.  
  
Max looked at her, her mind had been elsewhere. "Yea I think it's good." She answered.  
  
The others nodded their head. "Ok its now or never." Krit said standing up, the others following him out the door. They were planning to go down to the ranch today to talk to Buddy about Zack. They hoped he could answer some questions that they had and if not, well they would deal with that when they got to that point.  
  
No one brought up conversation as they drove down to the ranch. They had some how managed to fit into Syl's car, but it wasn't a very comfortable fit. Syl and Krit got the two front seat while Zane, Jondy, and Max got the back. Jondy ended up being in the middle of the two and was complaining about it the whole way. They were all thrilled when they saw the ranch.  
  
Buddy was outside working on one of the fences with Jack, when he heard the car pull up. He turned to look at who it was and saw five people getting out of the car. He stopped what he was doing and wiped the sweat from his brow.  
  
"Can I help you folks?" He called out to them.  
  
"Are you Buddy?" Krit asked.  
  
"Yeah, what can I do for you?" He asked, while walking over to them.  
  
The siblings glanced at each other. "We've come to talk to you about Zack." Zane told him.  
  
Buddy looked at them for a moment before nodding his head. "Follow me." He led them into his house, in the exact room that he had been talking in with Zack and Kellie a couple of days ago. "So who exactly are you?" He asked them.  
  
"His siblings. I'm Zane, that's Max, Jondy, Syl, and Krit." Zane told him.  
  
Buddy nodded his head. "What is it you needed to talk to me about?"  
  
(Kellie's apartment)  
  
"Gee Mother, what did you expect me to do? You know I actually had to get the money together before buying her the damn ticket." Kellie snapped over the phone. Her dear mother had called her earlier that morning demanding to know where Kelsey was.  
  
"This is just like you Kellie!" Her mother screamed at her. "Your never responsible!"  
  
"Excuse me you have no fucking right to talk! And thank you very much how the hell would you know how responsible I am?! You haven't seen me in like two year!" Kellie screamed. "And thank you very much I had other important things to do then try and make you happy!" Kellie snapped.  
  
"What whoring around and sleeping with that boyfriend of yours?" Her mother hissed.  
  
Kellie opened her mouth. "Expect to see Kelsey on the next bus out of here." She said to her. "And Mother, do me a favor and don't call here again." Kellie told her before slamming the phone down. "Kelsey is your bags packed?" Kellie yelled as she walked out of her bedroom.  
  
"Yes." Was the only answer she got.  
  
Kellie nodded, her dark curls bouncing as she walked toward her door to grab her jacket. "Come on, I'm taking you to the bus station." She told her.  
  
Kelsey got up from the couch with her eyes downcast. "But Kellie-"  
  
"No mother wants you home so your going home. Now come on." Kellie said opening the door and walking out, Kelsey right behind her. On her way out she ran into Adam.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked her.  
  
Kellie glanced back at Kelsey. "Bus station." She answered simple. "Wanna come?" She asked. Adam looked between Kelsey and Kellie before nodding his head. Kellie walked over to her car and got in the drivers side, while Kelsey got in the back and Adam got shotgun. It took Kellie a little over five minutes to get to the bus station.  
  
"I'll stay here." Adam said and Kellie nodded her head getting out of the car with Kelsey.  
  
In no time at all, Kellie and Kelsey were saying goodbye to each other. Kellie hugged her little sister tightly not wanting to let go, but knew it was the best. Kelsey was crying softly not wanting to leave her sister and go back home.  
  
"Come on kid, don't cry." Kellie said still hugging her little sister.  
  
Kelsey sniffed. "I'm not going to see you again am I?" Kelsey asked.  
  
Kellie sighed and pulled away slightly to look her sister in the eye. "Yes you are. I promise soon I'll come down to San Diego and visit you." Kellie promised.  
  
Kelsey wiped her eyes. "Do you promise?" She asked.  
  
Kellie smiled softly. "I promise, cross my heart hope to die." Kellie said. Kelsey smiled and nodded. "Now go one before you miss your bus and I get bitched at by mom." Kellie said. Kelsey and Kellie hugged one last time, before Kelsey got on her bus and Kellie watched her leave Montana.  
  
When Kellie couldn't see the bus anymore she walked back out to her car. When she got in she sighed and glanced at Adam who was looking at her. She smiled softly before starting the car and driving back. Adam and Kellie drove in a comfortable silence, not one of those awkward silences, but a peaceful silence that neither dared to break.  
  
(Buddy's)  
  
"He's having seizures now?" Jondy asked.  
  
Buddy nodded. "Yeah, we took him to the hospital and the doctors gave him some medicine told him to take it easy." He explained to them.  
  
The nodded, not sure what else to ask him. "Is he remembering a lot? Like what all has he remembered?" Syl asked.  
  
Buddy frowned. "Well I'm not quiet sure. You'd have to ask him or either Kellie about that. She's the one he's been confiding in now... She's the one that helped him figure out there never really was a accident near Seattle." He explained to them.  
  
The nodded. "That would seem to suspicious though. I mean we can't go up to him and her and say 'Hey Kellie so can you tell me how much your boyfriend which is our brother is remembering?' or 'Hey Zack or Adam, how much have been remembering, because we are your siblings?' That wouldn't go well." Max said.  
  
"Yeah she has a point." Krit said.  
  
Jondy sighed. "Well we're going to have to tell him who we are sooner or later." She said. "Might as well be sooner." She told them. They looked at each other not sure of what to do at the moment. "Besides Maxie here is probably dieing to get back to Logan?" Jondy teased and winked at her. Max bushed slightly and smiled.  
  
"But how would we get him alone to talk to him... you know with out Kellie?" Max asked.  
  
"I could call him up for you guys and have him meet you guys here, tell him not to bring Kellie." Buddy suggested.  
  
They all looked at each other. "How come we didn't think of that?"  
  
(Kellie's place)  
  
Kellie fixed both herself and Adam some coffee, while Adam was in the living room flipping through the stations. Thoughts were running over her head, from Adam and Kelsey, to the Latino woman. She sighed and shook her head as she finished the coffee and looked back up at Adam for a couple of minutes.  
  
Adam felt Kellie's stare on his back as he turned and looked at her. He grinned at her, and she smiled back her eyes dancing in amusement. She bounced in the living holding the cups of coffee and handed one to Adam as she plopped down. She grinned as him even more and he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I have a name that might fit you." She told him.  
  
He gave her an odd look which caused her to giggle insanely. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Remember when we first met, I said your name didn't really fit you?" She asked.  
  
Realization dawned on him making her giggle again. "You mean all this time and you've still been thinking about that?" He asked and she nodded. He chuckled. "So what's the name?" He asked.  
  
"Sam."  
  
Plz review and tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll try to get the next chapter out by either this weekend or sometime next week, I'm not sure... But PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Byebyes!!!!!  
  
Rose- Yea, I know, I would be just a little bit threatened too if Max was hanging over my guy... Don't you just envy her? Lol, anyways plz review!!! Byebyes!!!!  
  
TJ- Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever 


	25. Remembering the Past

Disclaimer- Dark Angel does not belong to me...  
  
A/N- Thank god the West Test is over... Anyways there's only a few more chapters after this one if my outline correct... but yea... This chapter is going to have quite a bit of flashbacks. (~)= the beginning of a new one and the ending of one. Understand? Good.  
  
Chapter 24 Remembering the Past  
  
"Sam."  
  
Adam began to get a far away look in his eyes as he stared at her. Something in his memory nagging at him as he stared at her. Kellie looked at him and waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Adam, come on baby don't do this again." Kellie said and sighed in relief as she saw Adam focus his attention on her.  
  
"That name." He mumbled.  
  
"What's up with the name Adam?" Kellie asked.  
  
Adam looked at her for a moment for shaking his head. "I don't know... But something... I can't remember." He told her and ran a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
Kellie looked at him sympathetically and touched his cheek. "It will come back." She reassured him. "I promise." She kissed him lightly on the lips before turning back. "and until then we'll just keep trying." Adam nodded his head and turned his attention back to the TV, aware of Kellie's concerned stare.  
  
(A couple of hours later)  
  
Kellie and Adam sat on the couch talking and laughing with each other while watching TV. Kellie giggled as Adam started to tickle her. She swatted Adam away while surrendering. Adam grinned victoriously and kissed her. Kellie giggled again and sighed before leaning into his side and turning back to the TV.  
  
"Oh the terminator's on." Kellie exclaimed.  
  
"The Terminator?" Adam asked.  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes playfully. "Pre-Pulse movie... honestly haven't you ever watched TV?" She asked.  
  
"Of course... just never the Terminator." He told her. Kellie rolled her eyes. "Well shut up its on the best part... the end." She said and turned her attention back to the TV.  
  
As Adam watched the Terminator something nagged at the back of his mind. He didn't know what... there was a block there holding him back from whatever it was that was nagging at him. The metal on the side of his face, his red eye... it all seemed so familiar to him. Adam slowly started to loose touch with reality, forgetting about the young woman snuggled against his side, or the light rain that had started to fall, his attention was focused on the red eye... Adam was pulled out of his little reverie when Kellie's phone rang. He watched as Kellie left his side, taking her warmth with her.  
  
"Hello?" She asked. Adam raised an eyebrow when he saw her frown, and toss the phone to him. "It's for you." She said simple and sat back down on the couch as she ran an hand through her loose curls.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Adam." He heard his boss, Buddy say.  
  
He frowned. He was still sour with him and didn't feel like talking to him. Now he knew why Kellie had been frowning. "What do you want Buddy?" He asked, a cold edge to his words.  
  
He heard Buddy sigh on the other end. "Could you come by the ranch, some people are here to talk to you." He told him.  
  
Adam looked confused. Who would want to come by and talk to him. "Who are they and why do they want to talk?" He asked. Kellie raised her eyebrows at that and he shrugged.  
  
"Adam I can't explain it over the phone, but you should come... by yourself." He told him. Adam didn't reply, he just stared at Kellie, who's dark sapphire orbs were looking at him in confusion. "Adam?"  
  
Adam ran a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. "Why should I?" He asked.  
  
He heard Buddy sigh. "Adam I think you'll find what they have to say is important to you... it has to do with your past." He told him.  
  
Adam looked at Kellie, who had her eyebrow raised in question. "I'll be there." He told him after a couple moments of silence.  
  
"Adam come alone." Buddy added before Adam hung the phone up.  
  
"What is it?" Kellie asked.  
  
Adam stood up and looked at her. "I have to go to Buddy's. Some people are there that want to talk with me... he says they know something about my past." He told her. Kellie just stared at her, her face impassive making it hard for Adam to see what she was feeling or thinking. "He said I had to go alone."  
  
Kellie nodded slowly as she got up and walked toward him. "Then you should go... but you'll come back right?" She asked, uncertainty in her voice.  
  
Adam studied her face before kissing her. "You know I will." He reassured him.  
  
She smiled at him. "See ya when you get back... maybe you'll finely get all the answers to your questions."  
  
"Maybe." Adam said as he walked out the door kissing Kellie on the way out. "See you when I get back." He told her and she nodded as she watched him walk down the hall. She closed the door after a few moments and walked to her bedroom.  
  
(Buddy's place)  
  
"He's here." Buddy said to the group of X5's sitting around the room. "I'll go get him." He told them and left the room.  
  
They looked up at him as he left and then looked around at each other, slightly nervous about the conversation to come. They didn't know how Zack would react to what they was about to tell him, what he would after they told him. Jondy sat on the arm of the car and chewed at her fingernails, waiting for Zack to show up, a nervous habit she was unable to break.  
  
Zane put a hand on her hand and squeezed it. He gave her a reassuring smile and held her hand. Jondy felt a ease as Zane held her hand, she stopped chewing on her nails and leant back against Zane watching the door for when Zack would come in. She briefly glanced at Max who looked a bit pale and she raised an eyebrow before looking at her last two siblings. Krit had and arm wrapped around Syl as they talked to one another about god knows what.  
  
"What if he hates me?" Max asked Jondy, whom she was the nearest too.  
  
Jondy snorted. "Like he could ever hate you." She teased. "Max don't worry, Zack won't hate you... he couldn't even if he tried. Sure he could be royally pissed off at you, but he could never in his entire life hate you." She told her truthfully.  
  
Max sighed. "Thanks... I think." She said and Jondy shrugged. Suddenly all eyes went to the door as it slowly started to open. Jondy gripped Zane's hand and felt him grip her hand back, just as Zack entered the room, looking quite shocked to see them of all people there.  
  
Zack looked at the people in front of him confused. 'It was them. Why didn't they tell me.' He thought a bit angry that they had practically lied to him from the start. "Who are you, seriously?" Was the first words that left Zack's mouth.  
  
They all looked around at each other. "Maybe you should sit down first." Syl was the first one to speak up. He looked at her, but sat down, his body tense and his eyes impassive.  
  
"Sitting, now who are you and what do you know about me?" He asked.  
  
Jondy bit her lip, unsure of how to tell him. "Ok this is going to be a lot to digest so-"  
  
"Who the fuck are you already?" Zack asked losing patience.  
  
They glanced around at each other surprised at how fast Zack had lost his patience. "We're family." Zane came right out and told him.  
  
Zack stared at him for a moment, his face and eyes not giving off anything. "Family?" Zack asked slightly incredulously.  
  
"Yes." Syl answered.  
  
Zack looked at her now. "What's the relation between us then?" He asked unbelievingly.  
  
"We're you younger siblings." Jondy told him.  
  
Zack looked slightly surprised at this, as he looked around at all of them. His eyes rested on Max who wasn't looking at him, and then looked at Jondy. "All of you?" He asked skeptically.  
  
Jondy nodded and wanted to grin. "Yup! And you have more also." Jondy says brightly.  
  
Zack doesn't say anything to that. "So you're my siblings?" He asked them. "Why don't we look anything alike?"  
  
They sat there dumbfounded at his question. They share a look with each other, knowing that now they would have to come out and tell him the plain out truth. "Ok it's a LONG story." Jondy said and they all nodded.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Zack says, now interested with what these people had to say.  
  
(A little while later)  
  
"-And then we escaped from Manticore." Zane told him. Each one of them had trouble telling him about Manticore, never before having to retell the tell of their lives and childhood at Manticore. It was something they had never wanted to do, never dreamed of doing.  
  
"All of us escaped?" Zack asked, finding their story a little hard to believe.  
  
They looked away from Zack. "Not all of us... just twelve." Krit told him. "Were, including you, part of the twelve that escaped."  
  
"What happened too the other eight then? Where are they?" He asked. "And they still alive?"  
  
They looked around, not knowing what to say to that question. "We don't know... you spilt us up so it would be harder for Lydecker and his men to find us." Jondy told him. "But I saw Ben once, a few years back... he seemed ok for the most part. And I also so Tinga, she seemed really happy."  
  
Max froze at the name of her brother and sister. 'They still don't know about Ben or Tinga... or Brin I bet.' She thought. "No... Two of the other eight are dead." She spoke up quietly. "And one was taken to Manticore... I don't know what happened to her."  
  
All eyes flew to her. Jondy, Zane, Syl, and Krit look at Max shocked and confused, while Zack didn't know how to take it. "What?" Syl asked.  
  
"That can't be." Krit protested, while Zane and Jondy stared at Max in disbelief.  
  
Max looked at her siblings sadly. "It is."  
  
"Which ones?" Jondy asked.  
  
Max looked at her sister and then at Zack and then at her hands. "Ben and Tinga are dead... while Brin was... she was taken back."  
  
A tear escaped Jondy's eyes. "No... h-how?" Jondy asked. "Why didn't you tell us? How long ago?"  
  
"Over a year and a half ago." She whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" Syl exclaimed. "You knew all this time and you didn't think to tell us that are sister and brother were dead, and that one of our sisters was taken back to Manticore?!"  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't know how to tell you... it was the right time..." Max said.  
  
Syl stared at Max in disbelief, but couldn't bring her self to be mad a Max. "So I guess this is the right time... Everything coming out in the open..." Syl mumbled.  
  
"How'd they die and why was Brin taken back?" Zack asked.  
  
"Brin would've died if she wouldn't have gone back... she choose to go back." Max explained. "You was there... do you remember?" She asked Zack.  
  
Zack shook his head no. It all seemed to familiar to him, but he didn't remember anything. Once again there was something blocking his way to remembering. He shook his head and looked at the others once again, who looked at if they were going to start question Max again.  
  
"What happened after the escape?" Zack asked.  
  
"We went our separate ways, and then you found us and checked in on us every now and then to make sure we were ok..." Jondy explained. "You made sure Manticore didn't get to us... you were our big brother Zack." Jondy said.  
  
"Zack?" Zack asked. "My names Adam." He argued.  
  
Jondy cursed herself for forgetting to tell him his name. 'Of all things to forget to tell him.' She scolded herself. "No its not. That's the name you were given... that's your alias." She explained. "Your name's Zack." She said with conviction. Zack shakes his head as he begins to zone out getting further and further away...  
  
~ A young blonde haired teenage boy around the age of sixteen slips in the unlocked window of the two story house. He looks around, scanning his surroundings for anything that could mean danger. His sensitive hearing picks up footsteps and voices downstairs, yelling at someone. He hears the sound of flesh hitting flesh and more yelling and shouting. Anger boils up inside of him as he listens to more of the commotions down stairs.  
  
"Go to your fucking room!" He hears a male voice shout. He suspects from his voice that the man is husky and large. He hears the footsteps of someone light scramble of the steps, eager to get away from the man down stairs. The teenager steps in the shadows by the door as it's thrown open and a small thirteen year old brunette stumbles in, with multiple bruises forming and already on her face and body. Small sobs come out of her body as her knees hit the floor and the tears run down her cheeks. The blonde watches her try and scrub them away fiercely, but the more she does the more she cries.  
  
The blonde steps out of the shadows and steps toward her, bending soundlessly and touching her shoulder lightly. The thirteen year old spins around her blue eyes wide as she looks at him in shock and slight fear.  
  
"W-who are you?" She asks him.  
  
"Jondy its ok." He gentle whispers to her.  
  
"Zack?" The thirteen year old asks before throwing her arms around him, holding on to him as if he was her lifeline.~  
  
~ "Zack? God its good too see you again big brother." A dark haired, dark eyes boy tells Zack as he hugs him.  
  
"Same to you two Krit." Zack tells his little brother when they part from their brotherly hug. Zack studies Krit for a moment or two. He had been on Krit's trail for the lat two weeks and had finally caught up to him.  
  
"Are the others ok? Is Syl ok?" Krit asked him. Zack looked at him and-~  
  
~Zack returns home late that night and walks toward his door. All his senses go off, as he gets nearer. Zack knows something isn't right as he slips inside soundlessly. Inside he sees a dark haired woman going through his things. He approaches her as she flips through his things; the newspaper with Max's barcode circled on it, pictures of Max meeting with Vogelsang, a Jam Pony flier, his bike, and his bottle of tryptophan. He quickly grabs her from behind and holds her tightly.  
  
"Zack! It's me, Max!" She exclaims to him.  
  
Zack lets her go and watches as she turns around to face him.  
  
"You? You're Zack? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, surprised that the man she thought was Sam was actually her brother. Then they hug, but separate as they hear-~  
"Zack! Zack are you ok?" Syl calls out to him.  
Zack blinks and starts to focus on the blonde calling his name. He stared at her for a second unsure of what to say or do. Different emotions course through his body, all concealed behind the mask he has put up. His head begins to hurt as he slips back into state of memories, his memories. He feels the emotion; the rage, the love, the happiness, protectiveness, hate, all of it as he remembers, his old life clashing with his present one.  
He cradled his head in his hands as memory after memory, flashback after flashback flashed through his head. He didn't feel the person kneeling before him checking to see if he's ok. He didn't here his name being called by those that love him. All he sees, hears, and feels is his memories of is old life.  
~A little girl with dark shaven hair and dark eyes sat on the end of her older brother 'bed', worry etched on her face. She hugged her knees to her chest and felt safe when her brother put a comforting arm around her.  
"Jondy's going to be ok right, Zack?" She asked in a soft whisper.  
Zack looked down at the little girl beside of him and gave her a small reassuring smile. "She'll be ok... Jondy's strong." He told her. The little girl nodded, but was still worried none the less.  
"What if she isn't?" She asked.  
"She will be." He told her with sincerity. "Now go to sleep Maxie."~  
~Zack walked into the church, his eyes scanning the rows for the one person he was looking for. When he had checked for him at his house he had found no one and had come straight here. His assumption had been correct, because there standing in front of her was his little brother. Zack walked toward him and stopped when he was beside of him, standing in front the one thing his brother was obsessed with.  
"Hello big brother." The teenager said.  
"Ben." Zack said. Zack knew he was losing the little boy he once knew and he was being replaced by someone far from the Ben he grew up with. He had tried many times to get Ben to stop obsessing about his wonderful 'Blue Lady', but to no avail he had failed. "Come on we have to go."  
"I don't want to go. I'm not in danger yet."  
"Ben." Zack warned. He never had a problem with getting Ben to leave one city for another before, his sisters usually gave him the most trouble with that. Zack turned-~  
"Zack." Jondy kneels on her knees in front of Zack, her siblings behind her, watching Zack closely.  
"Zack can you hear us?" Syl asks from beside of Jondy.  
"Zack are you ok?" Max asks a little behind Jondy.  
After a couple of seconds past, Zack nods his head. "I..." He stops not knowing what to say.  
"What Zack?" Syl questioned.  
Zack looks up at his siblings, confusion written in his eyes slightly. "I remember some of it..." He trails off as he closes his eyes. More memories bombarding his mind, as he is pulled back into his silent reverie. Syl, Jondy, Zane, Max, and Krit exchange glances, slightly worried about their older brother.  
  
~"Syl, Krit, what do you got?" Zack asks his siblings.  
  
"Packs a punch, but I've only got 40 rounds." Krit answers.  
  
"I'll track some more down. What about you, little sister?" He asks turning to Syl.  
  
"Russian-made RGN-3s, fragmentation pattern explosion." She tells him. Syl tosses one of them over to Zack who catches it.  
  
"Nice." He said. ~  
  
~"With any luck, we'll be in and out before they even know we're there." Zack says.  
  
"Say we can breach the perimeter and get inside the building. How are we going to get in the lab and lay the charges? This thing's a lockbox." Syl asked a little skeptical. She throws a map of Manticore toward Lydecker so he can look at it.  
  
"And I've got to figure when they put out the hit on you, they probably yanked your clearance." Max says.  
  
"Which is why I need to see a friend of mine before we go." Lydecker tells them.  
  
"Like we're just gonna let you walk out of here and drop a dime on us?" Zack tells him, not trusting him in slightest.  
  
"If you don't trust me—"Lydecker begins.  
  
"That's a given." Krit says truthfully. ~  
  
~"Hang on. There's something we need to know." Zack tells Lydecker.  
  
"Who murdered our sister?" Krit asked.  
  
"The new director. Name's Renfro. She's a real piece of work." Lydecker tell them a bit bitterly. ~  
Zack looked at his siblings who looked at him worriedly. He tried to smile at them, but could. There were still so many things he needed to know. Zack swallowed hard and ran hand through his blonde hair.  
"How did I get amnesias? How did I get here?" He asked them.  
Max closed sighed. She knew she would have to answer that question sooner or later, she was hoping for the latter. "Logan-"  
"Logan?"  
  
~ Zack stood in the apartment at Foggle (sp?) Towers, while Logan checked his computer for information.  
  
"Our friend Lydecker's a first-rate spook. Whatever operation he's got going here, he's covering it up pretty good." Logan told them.  
  
"Did you look in the Yellow Pages under "black-helicopter operations"?" Zack asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, another Manticore wit." Logan said.  
  
"Okay, so we can't find his crew. Maybe we can find his crib, or where he hangs. Maybe he's part of a bowling league or something." Max suggested. ~  
  
~"Good luck." Logan said.  
  
"There's no such thing. Success depends on having a well-thought-out plan that's executed with precision." Zack tells him.  
  
"Right." Logan said simply.  
  
Zack gets out of Logan's car, carrying a backpack and walks away, as Logan turns the car around and waits for him to return. ~  
  
~ Zack listens to the commotion around him, as he prays and wills for Max to be ok. He hears her heartbeat stop again, and sees the monitor flatline.  
  
"What's her condition?" The head director, Renfro, asked.  
  
"The bullet went clean through. Her right ventricle is collapsed. She's gone." The male doctor explained.  
  
"Is there damage to any other organs?" Renfro asked him.  
  
When the male doctor shakes his head no Renfro said, "Prep her for harvesting."  
  
"No!" Zack yelled.  
  
Zack wrenches free of the restraints that held him down and takes out a soldier who had been standing guard. He takes the soldier's gun and grabs Renfro as a hostage.  
  
"Bring her back!" He commands the male doctor.  
  
"Her heart's too badly damaged." He explained.  
  
"Then transplant her." Zack orders.  
  
"There's nothing in the donor bank." The male doctor tells Zack.  
  
"Then you need a donor." Zack stated and points the gun at Renfro's head.  
  
"It won't do her any good. She's an X5. She needs an X5 heart." Renfro explained.  
  
Zack pushes Renfro away, pointing the gun at her and the staff so they won't intervene. He crouches next to Max.  
  
"Fight them, Maxie. Promise me you'll fight them." He whispers to his dead sister.  
  
Zack stands up and points the gun at his own head.  
  
"X5-599, I've got a heart for you." He says determinedly. Zack pulls a trigger and his world fades to black, as he falls on top of Max. ~  
"I died." Zack suddenly says.  
"But Manticore brought you back and-" He never finished hearing what Max had to say as he was pulled back into another memory.  
  
~"It was him, isn't it? How can you love him and not me? He betrayed us, Max!" Zack yells angrily.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who?" Max asked confused.  
  
"Logan!" He exclaims.  
  
"He's been working against us the whole time! That's the reason the mission went wrong!" Zack exclaims.  
  
"Just undo these handcuffs. We can talk about it." Max tries to reason.  
  
"He's a traitor! Why don't you believe me?" Zack asked frustrated.  
  
"You've got it all wrong! They did something to you back at Manticore!" Max tries to tell him.  
  
"I'd die for you!" Zack yelled  
  
"Zack..." Max almost pleas.  
  
Zack holds up his hands. "He did this to me!" He starts tearing at his face. "He's the reason I look like this!" Zack yelled.  
  
"Zack!" Max screams, hoping he will stop.  
  
He keeps tearing ignoring Max's scream. The skin starts coming off from his face.  
  
"Stop it!" Max yells at him.  
  
Zack pulls away the rest of the skin. The metal plate is now visible, and the ocular implant shows a red light again instead of an iris.  
  
"Now he's gonna pay for what he did...to both of us." He says with conviction and hate.  
  
Zack turns and runs out. Zack continues running down the street, determined to get to Logan Cale. After running past buildings Zack finally reaches his target's building and starts to descend up. Zack drops through the skylight into Logan's apartment. Zack points his gun and starts walking around the apartment, looking for Logan to complete his objective. After finding no one in the apartment Zack walks out of the apartment and looks down toward the elevators, where he see Logan.  
  
When he see the elevator start to descend, Zack runs to the elevator doors and pries them open. He sees the elevator below, and grabs the cable until the elevator comes to a stop. The elevator's floor indicator says P1. Zack quickly slides down the cable, closer to his objective now. When Zack reaches the elevator he punches through the elevator ceiling. When he sees Logan get the doors open and jump the remaining feet and run away, Zack jumps down into the elevator and starts running after him. He run's after him and shoots after him as Logan disappears behind the stairwell door. Zack misses, and hits nothing but glass. He goes through the door and runs downstairs after Logan  
  
When Zack reaches the next level he sees Logan running, and shoots at him, but misses Logan. As Zack shoots, a man who had been washing his car nearby ducks then runs upstairs. He has dropped his bucket of soapy water and it has spilled onto the floor, which Zack blankly ignores. Zack starts to look around for Logan when he ducks behind a car. Zack walks around, still looking, and ready to shoot. The Aztek that belongs to Logan, lights start to flash and the alarm makes a small noise. It draws Zack's attention and he fires at the car. Zack stops shooting at the Aztek, then he sees Logan, and starts to fire at him. He watches as Logan go down, but seems ok. Zack approaches, his gun pointed at Logan.  
  
"Traitor!" Zack screams, his hatred for the man coursing through his veins strongly.  
  
Max suddenly zooms by on her motorcycle, knocking Zack down and knocking the gun out of his hands. The gun lands in a puddle of soapy water, a short distance in front of Logan. Max gets off her bike, swings on a pipe near the ceiling, and kicks Zack down with both feet. Zack jumps up ready to fight, and she grabs him by his jacket to try and stop him.  
  
"Zack, don't do this!" Max short from pleas, hoping he will stop.  
  
"Out of my way, Max!" Zack commands, disbelief that she would chose Logan over him, that person who had betrayed them.  
  
They start to fight. Max and Zack exchange punches and kicks. Max throws Zack into the windshield of a nearby ca. Max immediately starts running toward Logan, but Zack jumps on top of her before she reaches him, picks her up, and throws her at a nearby pole. Zack picks up the gun and advances toward Logan ready to finish his objective. Unknown to Zack, Max detaches some wires from the electrical box and touches them to the soapy water on the ground. Zack, who is standing in the soapy water, gets shocked. Zack collapses in front of Logan soon as the wires leave the water. The red light in his ocular implant fades out, and all around him goes black. ~  
All the pieces start to come together in Zack's head. He looks up at his siblings, hatred and betrayal burning clearly in his eyes. He stands up abruptly and crosses the room to the small mirror hanging on the wall. He looks at him self and then presses against one of his eyes hard. When he releases his eyes, everything's confirmed for Zack... Instead of his normal iris Zack red ocular implant is showing. He clenches his fist together in anger and turns to face his now shocked siblings.  
"He did this to me... to us... He's going to pay." He said, bringing memories of the day he had tried to kill Logan back. He stared at Max long and hard, until he turns swiftly on his heel and slammed the door closed behind him. He quickly leaves the house and is already in the truck when his siblings fully comprehend what he's getting ready to do.  
"Shit!" The exclaimed.  
  
(On the road)  
  
Zack speeded up on the road leading away from the ranch. He was driven by hate, anger, and betrayal. He couldn't believe Max had done that, he couldn't believe that she would choose a traitor like that over her own brother, he loved her more then anything. 'Now anything.' A voice reminded him.  
"Kellie." When he reached the end of the road he swiftly turned and speeded down the road coming to a screeching halt and jumping out. He slammed the car door closed and ran up to Kellie's apartment and pounded on her door.  
  
(Inside Kellie's apartment)  
  
Kellie opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her bandstand. She had fallen asleep right after she had taken a shower fifteen minutes ago. Her brow furrowed as she heard a loud pounding coming from her front door. Kellie quickly got up and threw her robe around her slim body and walked to the door, slightly curious as to who could want in so badly. As the pounding continued, Kellie began to get fed up.  
She reached her front door and grabbed the door handle and swung it open. "What the fu-" Her remark was lost as she stared at the person in front of her. Adam, her Adam was standing in front of. His eyes... One of his eyes was missing and... He looked so angry and filled with hate.  
Kellie looked at her boyfriend in shock and slight fear. "A-Adam?" She asked.  
"My names Zack."  
  
Plz review!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think Plz!!!!!!! This didn't actually go as I had planned, but ya know those things happen... PLZ REVIEW!!!  
  
Rose- Hope this chapter didn't royally suck... Thanks for the review once again!!! Glad you liked the whole Sam thing... well Plz review and tell me what ya think!!! Byebyes!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever 


	26. Talk & Love

Disclaimer- Dark Angel does not belong to me, it belongs to it creator James Cameron.  
  
A/N- Sorry that I haven't updated in a Long time, but school's over, (Ended June 3) so I have more free time, hopefully. Anyways if anyone's still reading here's the next chapter!!!  
  
**Chapter 25 Talk & Love  
**  
"My name's Zack."  
  
Kellie stared at Zack her eyes wide, and fear radiating from her. He looked so angry and full of hatred that it scared her. He was so cold, his eyes and voice holding an icy edge to them. And that fact that he had a red implant instead if his normal blue iris didn't help matter any. She was rooted to the spot where she stood, just staring at him with her blue orbs. Her mouth opened to speak, but no sound came out. She closed her mouth and tried again.  
  
"Zack? That's y-your name?" She asked, her voice wavering and unsure. She didn't need him to answer to know that Zack was his name. A tense silence ensured as both Kellie and Zack stood stiff and staring at each other. Finally after several minutes Kellie swallowed and stood back away from Zack and the door and waved Zack in.  
  
Zack stood there for a moment staring at Kellie. He knew she was scared, he could smell her fear, but yet here she was inviting him in. He wasn't sure if he should. 'The Mission.'  
  
"I have a mission." He said, his voice cold and hard, one Kellie had never heard. Zack swiftly turned on his heel and began to walk away. Kellie looked at the spot where he just was contemplating what he had just said, before walking after him. Kellie jogged to reach him and then grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
"Zack w-wait." Kellie said and gulped when he swung around to look at her.  
  
When she had grabbed him, his first instinct was to strike out at the person who had grabbed him. His second instinct stopped him from hitting her. He looked at the young woman in front of him whose eyes were wide in anticipation.  
  
"W-what? What mission?" Kellie asked. Zack regarded her silently, she was still grasping his arm in her small hand.  
  
"To terminate Logan Cale." He told her, his hatred for the man he was talking about showing through his voice.  
  
Kellie looked at him, an odd expression written on her face. "W-what? Terminate? Logan Cale? Whose-"  
  
Se was cut off by Zack who had turned around and pulled away from her. Kellie stood there for a moment just staring at Zack's back. She blinked and hurried toward him again. Before he could get to the elevator, Kellie jogged up in front of him, coming to a complete halt facing Zack. Zack was forced to stop. He glared down at Kellie, who had her hands on his chest.  
  
"Move now." Zack ordered.  
  
Kellie stood her ground. She was afraid, but had no intention of moving. "Please just wait!" Kellie exclaimed. "Whose Logan Cale?" Kellie asked quickly.  
  
Zack grabbed Kellie by the arms and felt her flinch, but didn't back down. "I have a mission. To terminate Eyes Only." He said tonelessly.  
  
Kellie looked shocked. He was planning on killing somebody, and to top it off the guy was Eyes Only. Zack pushed Kellie out of his way with enough force to make her hit the wall with her back and fall down. Kellie winced slightly in pain. She knew Zack could have pushed her harder then he had, but the force he had used had hurt enough. She gulped. She was scared that if she tried to stop him again he would do more then just push her, but she had to try and help Zack.  
  
"Zack please!" She called out as she heard the elevator bell ring, indicating it had arrived on their floor. "Please don't do this... Please just tell me what happened." She pleaded from her spot on the floor. "Please..."  
  
Zack stood there staring at the elevator, his body stiff. He slowly turned his head and looked at the young woman on the floor. Her eyes leaded him to let her try and help, and she looked to so desperate. Zack turned on his heel and walked toward her. He grabbed her and pulled her off the floor by her upper arm. Her wide blue eyes stared up at him.  
  
"You wanted to talk." He said harshly.  
  
Kellie nodded her head and smiled briefly and weakly at him before she turned and walked back toward her apartment, glancing back to make sure Zack was following her. She nervously gestured Zack in. Zack hesitantly walked in her apartment. Kellie walked in after him and closed the door softly behind her. A tense silence filled the room, neither Zack or Kellie talking.  
  
Zack sat down on the couch, his whole body stiff, the implant blinking red, unnerving Kellie slightly. Kellie sat in the chair opposite of Zack, curling her feet under her, and pulling her robe tighter around her.  
  
"Adam-" She stopped. "Zack, I mean what happened?"  
  
Zack didn't say anything at first. "Remember Max, Jondy, Zane, Syl, and Krit?"  
  
Kellie nodded her head, not sure what they had to do with anything.  
  
"They're my siblings." He said. Kellie looked at him surprised. "I remember everything."  
  
Kellie looked confused. "That's a good thing... right? I mean you know who you are, where you came from, who your family is."  
  
Zack stared at her. "I'm a freak."  
  
Kellie looked surprised. "Zack your not a freak. Why would you say that?"  
  
Zack looked at her. "Look at me damnit!" He exclaimed. Kellie recoiled slightly.  
  
"Zack clam down... Just tell everything from the beginning." Kellie told him.  
  
Zack sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair and nodded.  
  
(Sometime later)  
  
Kellie sat there in silence. Zack had just finished telling her about everything and she was to say shocked. She felt anger toward Max for what she had done to Zack after all he had sacrificed for her, she felt anger toward Manticore for what they had done, she felt anger toward Logan for only thinking about himself. She looked at Zack and felt a swell of sadness go through her, he and the others had one through so much.  
  
Zack looked at Kellie. So many emotions were running through her eyes. He looked away from her.  
  
"So now that you know everything, how odes it feel to know you fell in love with a freak?" Zack asked.  
  
Kellie moved out of her seat and went to kneel in front of Zack. She forced him to look and her and she smiled.  
  
"Zack your not a freak." She told him with conviction. "Just because you had a disturbing childhood, doesn't make you a freak." She touched the side of his face. "If anyone is the freak, its them. Not you and not your siblings."  
  
Zack looked at her. "Kellie look at me. What do you see?" He asked, the pain he was feeling coming through his voice and eye.  
  
Kellie smiled. "I see a strong, brave and compassionate man who would sacrificed anything and everything for the one he loves no matter what. I see someone who would go to hell and make to make sure those he cared for were happy. But most of all, I see the person who I love more then anything else in this entire universe." Kellie said, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"I love you Zack, and nothing will ever change that."  
  
A tear slipped down Zack's cheek as he looked at Kellie. Everything she had said, he knew was true, he could see it in her eyes. Kellie cupped his face in her hands and kissed him softly before pulling away.  
  
"I love you." She repeated looking him straight in the eye.  
  
She kissed Zack again and this time Zack kissed her back. He deepened the kiss, letting all his emotion flow into it. Zack stood up and pulled Kellie with him, never breaking the kiss. Kellie pulled away, needing to breath, before Zack pulled her into another passionate kiss. He lifted Kellie up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into her bedroom.

* * *

So review and tell me what you think (If anyone is even still reading). I'm not sure what I feel about this chapter... Well anyways plz review and I'll try to update faster!!!!  
  
Rose- My most faithful reviewer... hope this was to your liking. Anyways thanks for reviewing!!!!! Your the best!!!!!!  
  
Deanna- Glad it was to your approval, lol. Thank you for the review!!!! It really does motivate me!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever


	27. Car Revelations

Disclaimer- Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron and so on and so on...  
  
**Chapter 26 Car Revelations**  
  
Jondy and Zane sat in Zane's car across the street from Kellie's apartment building. They had been here ever since Zack had stormed out of the Hudson Ranch. They had quickly followed after him, and were surprised to see his vehicle outside of Kellie's apartment building, when they were so sure he would go and try to kill Logan. Max had wanted to storm in their at that exact moment to try and talk to Zack, but Jondy and Syl had stopped her. They both knew it wouldn't be wise if Max went in there at the moment and tried to talk to a very angry and hurt Zack.  
  
Jondy sighed tucked her hair behind her ears. She was growing extremely bored having sat there for a little over two hours. She looked at Zane who had his eyes closed and was leaned against the window. She tilted her head to the side as she stared at him. She grinned when he cracked an eye open and looked at her.  
  
"Zaaaaaannnnneeeeeeeeeeee! I bored." She whined.  
  
Zane rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Then I don't know, take a nap."  
  
Jondy snorted. "We both know that's not likely to happen."  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Zane sighed.  
  
Jondy narrowed her eyes. "Jerk."  
  
Zane smiled innocently at her. "You love me."  
  
"Hey! You stole my line." Jondy pouted.  
  
Zane chuckled. "Poor baby."  
  
"You know you love me." Jondy giggled.  
  
Zane rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Now that that's out of your system, I'm going to take a nap."  
  
Jondy pouted again, watching as Zane silently closed his eyes and returned to his previously position against the window. "ZaAAAAAAneEEEEEE" She whined and hit his shoulder. "Talk to me."  
  
Zane opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and deepened her frown. Zane sighed and sat up, forcing himself not to grin at her child like tactics.  
  
"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" He asked her.  
  
She giggled and clapped her hands together happily. "I don't know, just something."  
  
Zane adverted his eyes upwards, before turning his full attention to Jondy. "You want to talk, but you have nothing to talk about." He said. "Typical."  
  
It was Jondy's turn to roll her eyes. "Gee what's gotten you in such a grouchy mood today." She teased.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just the fact that we've been setting in this car for the past two in a half hours waiting for our older brother to come out, so we can make sure he doesn't go berserk and head off to Seattle." He told her in a bored tone.  
  
Jondy nodded her head in understanding and then glanced at the apartment building again. "Yea I get where you're coming from."  
  
"What could they be doing anyways?" Jondy asked.  
  
Zane gave her an amused look and raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out Jondy."  
  
Jondy looked confused for a second before her eyes got wide and then face twisted in disgust. "Zane I'm getting some really horrible images because of you."  
  
Zane winced and gave her an odd look. "Jondy you're sick."  
  
She smacked his shoulder. "It's your fault.  
  
"You asked!"  
  
"So you didn't have to tell me!"  
  
Zane rolled her eyes. "And they said girls mature quicker then guys." He muttered and received a smack.  
  
He glared at Jondy. "Ow." He said simply.  
  
"Serves you right."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
Jondy's mouth opened wide and she gasped. "You- you- you..."  
  
"Me what?" He asked her pleasantly.  
  
Her eyes narrowed at him. "Bite me."  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
"But where would the fun in that be?" She joked.  
  
Zane rolled his eyes and grinned. "Your out there."  
  
Jondy grinned. "All the more reasons for you to love me."  
  
Zane laughed. "You wish."  
  
Jondy looked and him. "You mean you don't love me?" She asked.  
  
Zane looked at her shrugged. "'Fraid not Jon."  
  
Jondy's lower lip began to tremble, her eyes tearing up. She buried her face in her hands and let out what sounded like a sob. "Y-you don't love me!"  
  
Zane looked a bit alarmed. He touched her trembling shoulders and scooted closer to her. "Come on Dee, you know I was just kidding. Of course I love you."  
  
"N-no you don't." She shrieked.  
  
Zane hugged her close to him and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Come on Jondy you know that's not true."  
  
Jondy didn't say anything. Zane looked at her more closely and saw that no tears were falling down her cheeks. He narrowed his eyes and let what sounded like a growl emerge from his throat. Suddenly Jondy laughed and took her hands away from her face. He pushed her playfully away from him.  
  
"You actually fell for that?" She asked and laughed even harder.  
  
Zane looked at her sourly, not thinking it was at all funny. She clamed down a bit and breathed in deeply. "You're so gullible." She teased.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Jondy raised an eyebrow and moved closer to him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Come on Zanie, don't be mad. I was only joking."  
  
Zane didn't say anything or even look at her. "Zane, you know I was just joking." When he still didn't respond to her she moved her body even closer to his.  
  
"Zane, I love you." She said quietly.  
  
Zane rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn't ignore her forever or even for another minute. Especially when she was going to use that adorable voice. He turned his head to look at her, and found himself nose to nose with Jondy. He blinked once, twice, three times before quickly capturing her lips with his, cupping the side of her face with one of his hands.  
  
Jondy sat shocked for a moment. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her and Zane kissing. She blinked once before closing her eyes and opening her mouth to allow him entrance. Zane turned slightly so he could use both hands to cup her face. He deepened the kiss, the passion between the raising to a fiery inferno. Before it could get any further Zane pulled away from Jondy, opening his eyes to look at her.  
  
Jondy almost cried out as he moved away from her. She didn't want him to stop. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into Zane's dark desired filled eyes. _'Funny what one kiss can do.'_ She thought sarcastically.  
  
Zane pushed her hair away from her face looked into her passion filled eyes. He had longed to kiss her, for so long. He had spent hours upon hours dreaming up fantasies where only him and Jondy existed. He pulled Jondy into another passionate kiss, wanting to taste more of her.  
  
When they finally pulled away from each other Jondy grinned tilted her head to the side. Zane ran his fingers through her hair before pushing it away from her face.  
  
"Well that was um..." Jondy trailed off for a moment. "Wow." She finished.  
  
Zane grinned. "That's a lot better then talking."  
  
Jondy's grin grew. "Most definitely." She concluded before pulling Zane into another kiss, which turned into a make out session.

* * *

Yea, so there's a little Jondy and Zane fun for you... I actually have no idea where this chapter came from, it wasn't even all that important to the story... Well anyways Please Review!!!!! There should only be two more chapters after this one, maybe three, but I'm pretty positive only two... Anyways please Review!!!!!!  
  
Rose- That's gotta suck with the whole computer dieing on you situation, I know it did when mine did. Anyways glad you liked the last chapter, yea I'm glad I can finally write Zack as Zack now and not have to switch between Zack and Adam to Zack again... Anyways hope you like it!!!  
  
cilou- Thanks for the lovely review!!! Hope you like it!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always & Forever


	28. Heavenly Angel

Disclaimer- Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. I only own the original characters and the plot.

A/N- Whoa, its been forever. I don't even know if anyone is still interested in this story. Well if there is, here's the next chapter. So sorry about the EXTREMELY LONG wait, but school has really kept me busy. But One more day, and its finished for the year, and then summer break! 

**Chapter 27 Heavenly Angel**

It was early morning, and faint rays of sun shown through her thin curtains. He watched her as she slept wrapped in a blanket of serenity. He let his fingers trail through her silky locks, looking on at her lovingly. Adoration swelled within him, filling him with intense love. He was overcome by feelings he had never experienced before; not in his entire existence had he felt anything so pure and true and in such extremities. O the wonder of it! It all came from the small woman lying asleep on his chest, it had all been conjured and stirred by that one woman, and it went out to her. Never before had he felt and/or experienced anything so glorious.

Max. Yes there had been Max, but he knew he had never loved her not like this. He had thought he was in love with Max. He had thought she was the most wonderful woman, no person, there was to behold. He had thought her to be the most beautiful person in the entire universe. He had thought her to be perfect, his perfect little Maxie, his perfect little angel. He had thought her to be the gentlest and most caring. He had appointed her his sun, making his whole world revolve around her. He had conceived the notion that he would do anything for her. Yes, he sacrificed himself for her, but he would have done that for any one of his siblings. He had adopted a sense of false sentimentality for her. Yes, he cared about her. Though his liking of her had decreased since what she had done to him. But would he do _anything _for her? The answer: no he wouldn't.

Watching the woman laying in his arms fast asleep looking heavenly, he _knew _he would do absolutely _anything _for her. She was his sun, the reason why he wished to get up every morning. She was the gentlest and most caring person he knew. To him she was the most beautiful woman in the entire universe and beyond; she was perfect. She was his heavenly angel. She was wonderful glory and he would have worshipped the ground she walked on. She was the only person he saw. He knew what he felt for her wasn't some conceived notion of false sentimentality. He was in love with her. He loved her more than anything and could easily and happily admit it.

Looking at her with such adoration filling his blue eyes he knew what he had to do. He slipped gentle from her, watching her shift slightly, but not waking on. He was glad she continued to sleep; it would have only made things so much harderif she were to wake. To see her hurt filled sapphire blue eyes staring at him to dejectedly, and he did not think he could continue if he saw her like that. Just imagining her when she would read his note he was to leave was almost enough to make him crawl back into her bed, take her in his arms, and make love to her until the sun went down and arose again. Steeling himself, he slipped in to his clothes and quickly wrote her a message on her pale pink stationary paper that had been neatly set on her bedside table with her fancy ballpoint pen. He stopped before walking out her bedroom door and turned. He gave her a wistful look filled with longing before turning. He would never come back here again. He would besure none of his brothers or sisters ever came around or acrossedher. With that he left her apartment and her life all together.

**(An hour later- Kellie's apartment) **

She had woken up alone. Confusion had settled itself on her first. She had propped herself up on her elbows and looked around her room as if she had been searching for something, her eyebrows had knotted together in confusion. It was those moments when she had finally spotted the pale pink paper with the message on it. Shakily she had reached for it. She had let her eyes skim over its contents. She had let her confusion fade away. She had let her eyes grow wide with disbelief. Now she sat still nude and covered with the sheets with tears running down her cheeks from her pain filled eyes. She wasn't sobbing; merely letting the tears fall freely.

He had left her. He had left her to go with his siblings. He had left her after she had been sure that he would never leave her. He… She didn't want to think any more. Falling back against the white pillows she curled up and balled her fist around the pillow and silently cried, letting her face crumple with despair. She knew was in love with him. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her mortal life with him, but obviously that hadn't been enough. But maybe… Maybe it wasn't to late.

Tossing back the covers she quickly pulled her clothes on and messily pulled her hair into a ponytail. If she could reach him in time, maybe she wouldn't lose him. Maybe, just maybe they could be together forever. Maybe he wouldn't let her go, and she wouldn't be forced to let him go. Maybe…

* * *

Ok. There's only one more after this and the story's complete. And I apologize that this chapter is so short. I'm thinking about revamping it though, making it more interesting. What do you think? Well that's if I have time. Who knows, maybe? Well if there's anyone out there still reading please review!**Rose**- Oh my god! I'm so ashamed that I didn't update earlier, but I had tons of school works and it was just… It kept me very busy obviously. But anyways thank you for your last review, even though I'm probably not going to get another, but that's my own fault. Anyways thank you. You were my number own reviewer and I appreciate it. 

**hay05**- Ok obviously this update isn't very soon and I'm really sorry about that. School however, like I've said in my a/n and response has really tied my down. Thank god Monday's my last day… But thank you for your review; I appreciated it.

**steph**- Thank you for the review and sorry that this is so late.

**Kylia**- Thanks for the review

ZombieGurl98

Always & Forever


	29. Loving and Losing

Disclaimer- Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron, Eglee, and Fox.

Loving and Losing 

He had said in his note that he would do anything for me no matter what it was. He wrote that I was his sun and that he revolved around me, that he thought I was perfect. That I was the most beautiful person his eyes had ever seen. He said that if he could he would've said all this to my face, but couldn't so he said he opted for the cowards way out. He said that if he could he would have stayed, but that our lives were just two different. He said he was leaving to protect me because I would most likely get hurt in his violent and kinetic life, and he just couldn't bare the thought of me getting hurt. He said the he was in love with me and loved me more than any words could express. I believe him.

I'm sitting here in my car, outside my apartment with some of my bags in my backseat and trunk and my other larger objects in the moving van. I'm leaving Montana. I'm going somewhere that doesn't constantly remind me of him. He's been gone for nearly three months. Three long months…

I could have gone after him, but when I got in my car and reached to start the engine I stopped. I remembered what he had told me through his note. He was leaving me, letting me go, to protect me. And the truth is I didn't go after him because I was protecting him. I knew that if I had gone after him and found him that I would have only been a liability to his safety. So like him I let him go. Despite the fact that a large part of me died with his leaving, I let him go. I let him go to protect him; I let him go because I loved him.

He's somewhere with his siblings now I suppose. At first when I read that he had to go because with his renewed memories also came renewed responsibilities to make sure everyone was safe I was angry. I was angry at them for taking him away, but my anger left. They hadn't done anything wrong. They only wanted their protector back, because they missed him and loved him. I understood and accepted this and again let him go. Someday though, I don't know when, they'll be forced to share because I'm not letting him get off this easy. When the time is right I'll go to him and this time I won't let him go. I'll stay and fight for him, with him.

Today though the simple fact is I'm alone and wishing I wasn't. I'm alone because I let him go. I let him go because I love him.


End file.
